Pokemon Meets DragonBall Z
by IKEDragon64
Summary: :This crossover will use Original Elements and ignores the events of GT even though it borrows it's elements and ignores Hoenn, Shinnoh, and Unova the both sides take place in alternate timelines.
1. Prologue: Worlds Collide

Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z: Prologue: Worlds Collide

It's been Months since the war with Team Rocket Ended Many people were injured or killed, several Pokemon were also injured and killed, and the Town of Pallet has been reduced to a wasteland and the neighboring city of Viridian is a near empty city.

In the midst of the Chaos pokemon Orange and Johto League Champion Ash Ketchum and his friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary are on a new quest to get back the GS Ball and to look for the legendary Pokemon Celebii.

As For Team Rocket on the other hand; the war was so intense that after the battle with the combined forces of Cyborg MewTwo and Shadow Lugia and all of the legendary Pokemon and the war with Team Rocket's Intensity was so powerful that rifts were opening into other worlds and after Giovanni's Death.

Giovanni was taken to a world known as Otherworld where he would meat a large man with Red Skin named King Yema.

"Where am I is this place" asked Giovanni as he would be confronted by the very large red skined King Yema.

"This is Otherworld and according to everything that you've done in your life, Giovanni Ketchum you have attacked Pokemon all over your world, tried to capture those away from other trainers, you attacked your own family and blew up Pallet Town and killed your ex-wife Deliah and Professor Oak." King Yema continued to go through all of Giovanni's past sins with Giovanni looking at King Yema absurdley.

"Wait a second how did you know every detail of what all I did as leader of Team Rocket." asked Giovanni in which King Yema would answer.

"You, Giovanni have done alot of damage to your world and now it is time for you to enjoy your stay in the Home for Infininate Losers" yelled King Yema sternly as a hole opened under Giovanni and the Leader of Team Rocket fell through and landed inside of a Dark World full of monsters and many defeated villians of the past.

Giovanni wandered through the dark world until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Ahh someone new has joined us welcome to HFIL" said the voice as Giovanni then asked who it was.

"Who are you?" asked Giovanni.

"I am the great wizard Babidi and you are about to join us in starting a rebelion against those who defeated us; we shall have our revenge." said the wizard Babidi; a short, green skined, alien like wizard, wearing orange and black robes, as he looked up at Giovanni.

"Revenge; What are you talking about"? asked Giovanni looking down at Babidi as Babadi would reply.

"For years we have been defeated by a group of warriors called the Z warriors and with my help we will have our revenge and we shall destroy them all."

"I have never heard of these Z warriors before, but I want revenge on my son and his friends for killing me and my team." said Giovanni as Babadi stood with his hand on his chin ready to ask a question to Giovanni.

"You were killed by your own son?" asked Babidi

"Yes, Him and those friends of his; all they wanted to do was to travel around the world catching Pokemon and using them to play with or battle with in competitions. I tried to get him to join me and my team but that kid is dead to me now and I want my revenge on him and his friends."

"I sense a lot of hatered inside of you for your own family; you will be a perfect partner for our rebellion"said Babidi as the wizard held out his hands as some strange magic flowed from his hands as the wizard then yelled some weird chant. "PAPADAPAPAI!"

Giovanni then begins to scream and struggle but soon with the help of Babadi's Dark Magic Giovanni's power began to accept the dark power as a long Black M appeared on Giovanni's Forehead.

Cyborg Mewtwo and Dark Lugia will be ressurected under my control Babidi." said Giovanni as Babidi looked at him and said

"Along with Frieza and Cell at my command a new Majin Buu will be created and soon we will have our revenge and take over this universe HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lauged Babidi as the villians all began their evil plot for revenge against the ones who sent them to H.F.I.L. in the first place.

(DragonBall Z World)

It has been 10 years since Majin Buu was destroyed by Goku. Now on Earth, The Z warriors are looking to get back together for some fun between family and friends; unbeknownst to them the danger that is forming in other world. The Z warriors were gathering by the lake to have a picnic and a fun day of stuff to do and to catch up on their lives without the worry of some Universal threat or training.

"I'm very happy to spend time with all of you except for the fact that I miss fighting" said the Saiyan warrior Goku wearing his traditional Orange GI outfit and blue colored and weighted undershirt, wristbands and boots, as Goku looked over to his friends and family joining him by the lake.

"Oh Goku, can you please go one day without training, it's not like it's going to kill you to spend one day outside with your family and friends you know?" said Goku's wife Chi-Chi in high spirits knowing her Husband's usual routine of training everyday rather than being a family man.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi, you never know when something will happen and it's best to be ready; right Vegeta" asked Goku as he looked at another one of his fellow Saiyans who happened to be Goku's long time rival, Vegeta.

"As much as I want to, Bulma wants me to spend time with Trunks, Bulla, and her and to be a family, so it's against my own will, Kakarot." said Vegeta.

Goku then looked at a short man with frizzy black hair and eyes without pupils. He was Goku's childhood friend Krillin, both Krillin and Goku trained under Master Roshi and even though Goku would later discover his true strength, Krillin would always have Goku's back in every fight, even though Krillin most of the time would end up paying the price. But Goku would always wish him back with the Dragonballs, and that goes to show you the friendship Goku and Krillin has as the 2 were alot like brothers in many aspects as you would think about it.

"What about you Krillin, done any training as of late?" asked Goku to his longtime friend.

"I get more action with 18's temper and Marren always wanting to go shopping, but I always allow her to go out shopping with Bulla if Vegeta agrees to let her go as well." answered Krillin to his long time friend.

"Knowing Vegeta there's a fat chance of that alway's happening; Hey Krillin want to go fishing?" asked Goku to Krillin as Krillin quickly answered. "Sure."

"Hey Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Hercule, Buu, Vegeta do you guys want to come join us at the lake to go fishing with me and Krillin?" asked Goku to more of his long time friends, whom he has battled alongside many times before in the past.

"Sure" said another one of Goku's childhood friends, Yamcha, a guy who was once a bandit but after having a fight with Goku; Yamcha saw the good in himself, as well as became the boyfriend of Goku's longtime friend Bulma, who sadly years before the battle with the androids was dumped by Bulma and married Vegeta, and gave birth to their first son Trunks. Since then Yamcha has been trying to heal his broken heart and hasn't done hardly any fighting since then.

"Sure, sounds like fun to me." said Tien; a tall, bald headed, 3 eyed warrior who defeated Goku by controversial circumstances at the 22nd annual World Martial Arts Tournament. Even though there have always been a rivalry in the past, there was always friendship between Goku and Tien.

"I guess" said Piccollo; a greened skin Namekian who was also one of Goku's greatest rivals; especially after what happened in the 23rd World Martial art's Tournament, but Goku and Piccollo have long since putten that behin them as they have worked together on many occasians to defeat every threat that has come to Earth.

"It sounds like a stupid idea if you ask me." said Goku's longtime rival Vegeta. Vegeta was always jealous of the fact that ever since they're home planet was destroyed by Frieza many years ago. Goku ended up becomming a strong warrior and became a Super Saiyan first before Vegeta did. There was a lot of bitter jealousy festered up inside Vegeta, but when it came to saving the Earth, Vegeta had no choice than to team with Goku in order to protect their new home planet.

"Oh come on Vegeta, why not? asked Goku.

"Because I don't want to end up being caught dead trying to catch fish with some stupid pole." said Vegeta in a grouchy tone until his wife Bulma started to nag him to join Goku and the others going fishing.

"Oh go on Vegeta, you needt to expierence all of the fun things we humans on Earth do!"

"Don't nag me woman" yelled Vegeta.

"Go on Vegeta be with the rest of the guys" nagged Bulma

"Fine, what I wouldn't have done to wish you'd marry that prettyboy Yamcha instead of me."

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks would you boys like to come fishing with the rest of us." asked Goku to the 3 young saiyans; his two sons: Gohan the oldest at 27, Goten the Youngest at 16, and then there was Vegeta's son Trunks who was best froends with both Goten and Gohan at the age of 17.

"Sure" replied Gohan

"Absolutley father" said Goten

"Count me in" said Trunks

(Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are in their GT Forms because I like their GT adult versions better)

"All right everybody, let's go" said Goku as all of the guys followed him to the lake to go fishing.

"Well, I guess me and the girls will stay here and tan while you guys fish; catch something for us so we can eat it for dinner guys." yelled Chi-Chi at the Guys as and the rest of the women laid out on the blanket to catch some sun on a nice summer day on Mt. Chillad.

"I will, Chi-Chi" said Goku heading off to the lake with his friends.

While the guys were fishing Krillin brought up a question to ask Goku about his sons Gohan and Goten.

"Hey Goku, I have a question to ask you?"

"Ok, what's up Krillin."

"I've noticed that Gohan and Goten are starting too look more a like eachother more now a days; I mean Goten used to look like you as a child but now he looks like Gohan as an adult do you find any of that Ironic

"In a way I do, yeah the boys are adults now but I do find it heard to believe that despite the age difference they look like twins."

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were overhearing the conversation while they were fishing talking in their own group.

"Hey Gohan, Goten they're talking about you guys and how you both look alike." said Trunks

"Yeah, well I guess it is worth talking about seeing how people realize me and Goten look alike now a days." said Gohan

"Well some find it hard to believe i'm younger and he's older and that we look like twin brothers." said Goten as the 3 began to engane in their own conversation.

"One time Goten and I switched places to fool our mom; even she really can't tell us apart anymore because me and Goten look so much alike.

"Well Goten why did you decide to go from looking like Goku to Gohan" asked Trunks to his longtime friend Goten

"I thought it would help me get dates with chicks since it worked with Gohan back when he was in High School."

"and it all worked out for him when he hooked up with that Valice girl" said Gohan

"Yeah even though I haven't had any luck with dates, but since i've known you guys my whole life and realized your ways of getting chicks, I think i'll half to come up with an idea myself." said Trunks

"Goten and I can hit you up, Trunks." offered Gohan as Trunks looked at Gohan with a smile to his longtime friend.

"Sure, I guess you could do that for me Gohan" said Trunks as he entended his fist to Gohan and Gohan would exchange a brofist with in the distance, Goten saw a strange looking creature swimming in the lake.

"Hey Trunks, Gohan I saw some weird creature in the water.

"Where Goten?" asked Gohan

Goten pointed into the direction where he aw the creature, however Gohan nor Trunks didn't see anything there.

"Are you sure you saw something Goten, I really dont...huh wait a second, I see it too."

Gohan began to see what looked like a Blue Turtle creature swimming in the lake and then Trunks began to see more of the creatures swimming in the lake.

"Goten you were right, and I see a whole bunch of them" said Trunks as he saw the creatures swimming; some of them actually looked friendly.

"I wonder where did they come from" asked Gohan as he put his hamd under his chin wondering where the creatures came from.

"Well they look harmless" said Goten as he along with Gohan and Trunks approached Goku and the others to ask if they had any idea what these creatures were?

"Hey Dad, did you happen too see any creatures swimming in the Lake?" asked Gohan as his father looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What creatures are you talking about, Gohan...huh?" just then both Goku and Vegeta saw the very creatures swimming in the lake and wondered what they could possibly be.

"What are these things?" asked Vegeta with a look of confusion on his face as well

"They look really weird they're not like any animal i've ever seen before" said Hercule also with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well they do look harmless and adorable at the same time, so they might be friendly." said Krillin as a blue turtle like crature with a red shell came out of the water and greeted Krillin

"Squirttle Squirttle" said the creature as it looked at Krillin, as Krillin looked at it in a state of shocked when he realized the Creature actually said a few words.

"AAAAAAAHH; it talks"

"Aww isn't it cute, it reminds me of you Krillin back before you grew hair" said Goku

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin feeling insulted by Goku with his comparision between the turtle and back when Krillin was still bald as everybody started to laugh, as Goku squatted down to make eye contact with the turtle like creature.

"What's your name little guy?"

"Squirtle" said the turtle

"Ok; Squirtle" said Goku as the Squirttle greeted Goku by spitting Water in Goku's Face, where everybody started to laugh including Goku, who was taken by surprise of the turtle's ability to spit water like it just did.

"AAAAAAHHHHH...HAHAHAHAA..wow this Squirttle turtle hear can spit water; i've never seen anything like this before ever."

"It looks like the boys have made a new friend too" said Hercule as he saw Gohan, Goten, and Trunks befirending a few of these friendly creautres which included a dinosaur with a bulb sprout on it's back with vines growing from it.

"Hmm I wonder what's with this creature with it's bulb on it's back?" asked Gohan as he was inspecting it as the Creture began to say some words.

"Bulba" said the Dinosaur as the 3 saiyans looked at it wondering what it's trying to say.

"I think it's trying to say something" said Goten as Trunks kneeled down to ask it a question.

"What's your name little guy?"

"Bulbasaur"

"Bulbasaur that's a very unusual name" said Goten as the Bulbasaur extended his vines which scared the 3 momentarily.

"Whoa guys, I think we better becareful of these vines" said Gohan as he carefully extended his hand in which the Bulbasaur smilled happily; than Goten and Trunks joined Gohan and quickly befriended the small dinosaur like creature. Then afterwards a scream was heard in the area as Goku was the one to quickly respond to it thinking there might be a nearby danger as it was none other than the woman's screams that they heard since they were out sunbathing in the picnic area.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh no the girls are in trouble; we better go back and see what's wrong!" yelled Goku as everybody rushed back to the picnic area only for the guys to see that the girls were looking rather mortified over something.

"Chi-Chi is everything OK" asked Goku to his wife.

"GOKU GET RID OF THESE BUGS FOR ME" yelled Chi-Chi at her husband as Goku looked at her with a small smile

"Bugs, is that why you were screaming" asked Goku, as Goku and everyone began to see swarms of what looks like caterpillers, large green mantises, and a few oversized bees as Goku just innocently shrugged them off, knowing that they were just harmless creatures.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi don't over react like that, they're just insects!"said Goku trying to calm his wife down as more creatures began to appear around the Z Warriors who for some reason don't know what else to do other than to just befriend the creatures; as they saw a oversized yellow mouse with red cheeks, and a zigzag ended tail come up to the group as it said something to the group

"Pika Pika" said the mouse as Videl looked at it and began to adore the creature.

"Aww this one is too cute what do you think, Gohan"

"Yeah; hey is that electricity comming out of those dots on it's cheeks?" asked Gohan with a look on it his face showing a little bit of concern as his wife also started to inspect it a little bit more closely.

"It looks like it" said Videl, as Gohan began to make a possible theory as to where it might've come from.

"I wonder if this thing is a Saiyan Creature species that has come to Earth? I think we better go home and do some examinations on these creatures, and figure out where they came from."

"Ok let's go, and bring some of these guys with us to take home and look at." said Goku, as he and the others were about to head off before Chi-Chi stopped him before he could move another muscle.

"I don't think so, I do not want any alien creatures in my house." yelled Chi Chi as Goten aproached him other

"Oh come on Mom, please?"

"GOTEN!, NO! NOW LET'S GO" yelled Chi-Chi as everybody began to leave the picnic are to head back home.

(In The Pokemon World)

It was a ravaged scene the once Peaceful Village of Pallet Town Reduced to Ruins after the violent war caused by the Criminal Organizatiion Team Rocket. In the Ruins Ash Ketchum and His friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary along with their Pokemon were heading toward Viridian Forest

"Celebii has to be around here; after it came out of the GS Ball we wanted to ask if it could take us back in time before all of this started to happen; however according to this magical aoura Celebii has to be somewhere in the Viridian Forest." said Ash Ketchum a young Pokemon Trainer wearing a Red and White Hatt with a Green "" logo on it, a black shirt, a blue and white vest, green fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers; as the Trainer looked at the area along with his Pokemon Pikachu and his friends all looking very depressed in an area that was once so beautiful now completley dark and dreary after a war that occured in this world that was caused by their long time enemies Team Rocket.

"Well I hope your right about this, Ash" said Misty, a water Pokemon Trainer with orangish red hair, wearing a yellow top with her belly button showing, red suspenders, blue daisy dukes, and red and white sneakers; carrying around a baby egg like Pokemon Togepi

"Well where are we going to live in the meantime?" asked another one of Ash's long time friends; a rock Pokemon trainer named Brock who was looking to become a Pokemon Breeder; with brown spiky hair, slanted black eyes, a brown shirt, a green vest over it, khaki pants, and purple sneakers. Usually Brock is the kind who chases after girls but ever since the war with Team Rocket, Brock has had only one thing in mind: looking for a way to fix everything that Team Rocket has destroyed in their world.

"Well we could go back to the Orange Islands" said another longtime friend of Ash, named Tracey Sketchit who was a Pokemon Watcher who joined Ash and Misty during thir travels on the Orange Islands years ago in the hopes of getting to meet Professor Oak. When he did however Professor Oak rejected Tracey's offer to become his assistant knowing that ash may need Tracey's help more than he does at the moment and with those words Tracey continued to travel with Ash in tyhe Johto League and began to get to know Brock more along the way. He had parted in the center blackish green hair with a red headband, a light green t shirt with dark green outlines at the edges of the sleeves and at the collar, red shorts that went a bit past his knees, tealish white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. Usually Tracey was always happy and whenever he found a Pokemon he would draw it to show everyone, but ever since the war with Team Rocket; Tracey has since lost his passion to draw Pokemon

"How about we settle in on Shamudi Island" said Melody a red haired girl with a bandana and sunglasses, wearing a pink top, blue jeans, and flip flop sandals; she met Ash and his friends on Shimudi Island when a collector came to their island to try to steal 4 legendary bird Pokemon, but after kissing ash and managing to get over a jealosy enfueled fued with Misty the 2 along with Tracey was able to help Ash collect 3 orbs and restore the peace back to the birds and saved the world. Sure she began to notice a connection of romance between Ash and Misty, however Melody began to show affections for Ash's friend Tracey after all they were fellow natives to the Orange Islands as Tracey would answer Melody's suggestion

"Sure" said Tracey as another friend and long time Rival of Ash's began to say something

"It looks so depressing here: Pallet Town is in ruins, the sky is completley dark, there are no Pokemon around, It's so strange, I wonder where all of the Pokemon have went too?" said Gary Oak; Ash's long time rival in the Indigo and Johto Pokemon Leagues. Gary used to be arrogant and would always rub his successes in Ash's face and would always make fun of Ash's failures and would call Ash a loser every opportunity he got; but after Ash beat Gary in the Johto League and went on to win the Johto League, Gary put his rivalry with Ash behind knowing that Ash was the better trainer. Of course now Gary wanted to follow in the footsteps of his Grandfather Samuel Oak and become a researcher; after the Johto League, Gary decided to join Ash in the Whirl Islands along with Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Melody and all won it as a team in a team competition, then when they all came home to Pallet Town that was when Team Rocket started their attack and that is why a young group that was once happy and full of energy is now feeling miserable and depressed sing how torn apart their world is.

"Well Gary, I don't think that Pokemon are able to survive in this climate so I think they probably all migrated somewhere away from here to take refuge." said Tracey answering Gary's question about the Pokemon being missing.

"Your starting to sound alot like my Grandfather, Tracey" said Gary since Tracey did idolize his Grandfather Professor Samuel Oak despite Oak rejecting Tracey's offer to become his assistant but he would however one day consider Tracey's assistance whenever Tracey grew himself to becomming a better trainer, watcher, and to learn more about Pokemon by being out in the open wild.

"That's why I idolize him" said Tracey despite Oak's rejection but Tracey understood; he was hit harder when Professor Oak along with Ash's mother Delia were killed by Team Rocket and the group was looking for the Pokemon Celebii in order to go back in time and to try and find a way to stop Team Rocket's attack on Pallet Town and the rest of the Pokemon World that started a war that caused all of this ti happen. While the Pokemon Trainers were making their way through the Viridian Forest to search for Celebii; Ash's Left Foot slipped on an object he did not see and fell on the ground face first into the cold dirt.

"Ash!" yelled Misty

"Are you ok, Ash" asked Tracey with a bit of concern

"Yeah i'll be fine, but what did I step on that made me fall?"

Brock picked up the object that Ash had slipped on, and it was a orange ball with 4 stars on it, as Brock crefully examines the ball knowing that this was something the group has never seen before.

"Hmm this strange sphere with Stars on it, how did this get here?" Questioned Brock as he examined the ball

"Hmmm? I've never seen anything like this before, and it doesn't look anything like a Pokeball." said Gary as he began to inspect the mysterious ball as well

"Hmm perhaps Celebii left this as a clue as to where we can find him" said Misty also getting a look at the ball.

"4 Stars; it would probably be at a place where you can see stars maybe." said Tracey looking at the ball comming up with his own possible theory.

"Mt Moon maybe,Celebii is probably at Mt. Moon" said Brock thinking that might be the place for them to go.

"Well let's go and see if it's there, after all it's beats looking around here in this forest. said Ash as he and his friends set off to Mt. Moon in the hopes of finding the legendary Pokemon Celebii.

(In DBZ world)

Meanwhile Goku and the others left the picnic area to do research on the creatures that they are unaware are Pokemon that have migrated into their world; however Goku stopped his research after sensing a dark energy somewhere and sees a dark sky and a ruined village along with a dark forest in it.

"Where did this dark world come from, there could be something powerful there, powerful enough that destroyed that village in the distance." said Goku with a look of concern on his face as Bulma came up to him holding the Dragon Radar as the radar was beeping into the distance of that dark world that came out of nowhere

"Hey guys this is strange, but I see on the Dragon Radar a DragonBall is located in that dark place that showed up out of nowhere." said Bulma as Picollo stood there sensing some kind of energy from the portal.

"I hear some voices comming from that dark world; we better take cover and see who they are first befrore we attack." said Picollo not knowing if they might be enemies or perhaps friends. As the Z warriors all hid behind the enviroment where in the Pokemon world the Pokemon Trainer Group were walking through the forest in their search for Celebii and started to notice a Blue Sky and a pieceful Valley in the distance.

"Hey you guys I see a blue sky in the distance!" said Brock getting everybody's attention

"No way after the battle with Shadow Lugia our world became Dark as an after effect from the battle" replied Melody

"Guys I have a feeling we're not alone here" said Gary with a lot of concern not knowing what could be around the corner.

"We better get our Pokemon Ready" said Tracey taking out a Pokeball

"Ok then gues i'll count to 3 and after that we attack what's out their. ready, 1, 2, 3 go Pokemon."ordered Ash as The Pokemon Trainers called out their Pokemon to Attack their watchers and in retaliation the Z warriors launched their attacks which after the dust settled both Pokemon Trainers and The Z Warriors looked at eachother very awkwardly.

"I didn't know you guys were just kids." said Goku

"Was you the one watching me and my friends, mister" asked Ash as Goku would reply

"Sorry but I thought you kids were enemies; what were you doing in that dark world?" asked Goku, as Ash looked at him with a truthfull expression

"We live there and it used to be as bright and cheerful in our world just like yours before a war broke out in it." said Ash as Goku looked at him with a look of confusion.

"A War" asked Goku wanting to know how Ash and his friends got in such a war that darkened their world."

"Long time enemies of ours named Team Rocket came to our village and destroyed everything to steal all of our Pokemon."

"Pokemon? What are those" asked Goku as Ash started to notice the Pokemon in this strange world.

"it appears that all of the Pokemon have migrated from the darkness from our world to this bright and cheery world." said Ash as him and his friends all saw Pokemon roaming happily in this bright world, but the question remained where did this world come from and how did it find itself in the same place as their own world was.

"Are you saying that these creatures are called Pokemon and their all from your world?" asked Goku as Ash answered

"Yes, but how did your world and mine ended up here at the same time? asked Ash

"Yeah that's strange" said Goku as a very loud voice was heard yelling Goku's Name

"GOKU, GOKU" said the voice as Ash's friends looked on confused as they wondered where this voice was being heard from

"Did you guys just hear that?" asked Ash

"Yeah it sounded like a voice" said Misty

"But where did it come from" asked Tracey as the voice was heard again talking towards Goku.

"Goku there's a problem, your world and their world has merged together because of rifts that were caused by that war in their world." Said the voice which belonged to another one of Goku's mentor's King Kai.

"Rifts?" said Goku with a confused look.

"Yes rifts that was caused after Ash Ketchum's Father Giovanni sold his soul to Babadi in otherworld and now they're looking to bring back all enemies from our past to try to seek revenge on all of you." said King Kai as everyone who heard that all had a look of shock especially Ash since this voice knew of his father Giovanni."

"What, Are you serious King Kai?" asked Goku as King Kai would reply with a look of concern on his face

"Yes i'm afraid it's true Goku; worst of all he's looking to create a new Majin Buu just like how his father Bibidi did, and plans to fuse Frieza and cell together and merge them with the new Majin Buu that Babidi is creating." said King Kai as Goku looked completley shocked.

"What that's insane!" said Goku, shocked about what King Kai has just told him

"Freeza? Cell? Majin Buu? Who are they?" asked Ash not knowing of any of Goku's past enemies wondering who they are.

"Also Giovanni is fusing together 2 of his own Pokemon; one called Cyborg Mewtwo and the other is Shadow Lugia; and with Babidi's plans of fusing together Frieza, Cell, and a new Majin Buu; this could mean serious trouble for the both of your worlds." yelled King Kai as Ash and Goku both began to realize what's at stake.

"How long will it be before they come to Earth?" asked Goku.

"What about my Father, when do you think he and this Babidi will be possibly ready to invade our world?" asked Ash with some serious concern on his face.

"Well Everybody, both Giovanni and Babadi are right now leading an attack on both West City and Viridian City; because of the rifts that have caused the both of your worlds to crossover into one another, many places from the both of your worlds have found itself in the same area. Be very careful everyone and I hope you can find a way to stop babidi and Giovanni's dark plans for revenge on all of you guys." said King Kai; as Ash, Goku, and the others all stood ready for action, not knowing what could be ahead.

"Ok everyone, we must leave at once." ordered Goku

"We're comming too, Mr. Goku" said Ash as Goku looked at them with a serious expression.

"But you guys all don't look like warriors." said Goku as Ash would look to Goku with a serious tone on his face.

"We usually let all of our Pokemon do all of the fighting, we'll show you on the way." said Ash as Goku would respond to him

"I doubt those Pokemon are strong enough, to handle the likes of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu; you guys may need me and my friends to train you guys how to fight." said Goku with an offer to train Ash and his friends

"Ok, Goku we'll train with you, on the condition that you let me and my friends teach all of you about Pokemon?" offered Ash as Goku would respond

"Ok then, it's a deal." said Goku as he and Ash Ketchum both shook hands, signifying their unity to train together and help eachother out against the looming threat of all of their past enemies who are planning both revenge and to destroy the both of their worlds.

It appears that two worlds have collided into one and also old enemies are attacking the crossedover worlds what will this new alliance of the Z warriors and Pokemon Trainers do will they join forces or end up fighting eachother find out on the next episode of Pokemon Z

"To Be Continued"


	2. Chapter 1: Learning is Earning

Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z: Chapter 1: Learning is Earning

The Z Warriors and the Pokemon Trainers had started to gather in the DBZ World looking for a way to travel to West/Viridian City without the trainers knowing the Z Warrior's Ability to fly

"So Ash tell me how do you battle with Pokemon" asked Goku while talking to Ash

"Well first you find another trainer to battle and have your Pokemon battle their's battles depend on how strong a Pokemon is, the level it's in, and element, like Water is strong against Fire and Rock types, Electric strong against Water." said Ash explaining to Goku the basic fundamentals of Pokemon Training.

"Oh ok and i'm sesing these Pokemon that we've been seeing in our world is based on elements, right?" aske Goku as Ash would answer

"That would be right" said Ash as Goku looked to Ash, and noticed that Ash was holding the 4 Star DragonBall in his hand.

"Hey Ash is that the 4 Star Dragonball you have?"

"Huh? You mean this strange ball lthat I slipped on in the Viridian Forest" said Ash; as Ash looked at it wondering if this is what Goku was talking about.

"Yeah? Hey did all of the Dragonballs somehow ended up in your world just like how all of your Pokemon ended up in our world?" asked Goku as Misty looked to answe th next question curious to know more about the object Ash slipped on in the Viridian Forest.

"Dragonballs huh? so the thing that Ash slipped on is called a Dragonball and there all from your world?" asked Misty as Bulma would appear infront of Misty to tell her what the purpose of Dragonballs were.

"The Dragonballs consists of 7 magical balls with a number of stars on them; when all 7 are assembled a Dragon named Shenron appears to grant the one who calls his name, and will grant anyone's wish and it comes true." said Bulma as Tracey would then come up to them and look at them with a look of excitement; the first time he had been excited since before the war with team rocket started.

"Wow that's amazing; Hey Ash we could find these balls and wish for everything that Team Rocket destroyed to be fixed and for everyone that was killed to be brought back to life." said Tracey putting his arm around Ash's Shoulders.

"Yes you could do that however Shenron only grants two wishes. There have been many times where we've used them to bring back our fallen comrades, however we will assist you in bringing back your loved ones. I should tell you my fellow Namekian: Kami is the one who created the Dragonballs on Earth and by our link we were connected to the Dragonballs after Kami's passing and Dende took over the Dragonballs soon became linked to Dende, and back when Kami was still around Shenron would grant only one wish but when Dende became the new Guardian; Dende would grant anyone who summons him 2 wishes." said Picollo as all of Ash's friends look stunned; they couldn't believe what they were hearing

"Wow that's Amazing" said Tracey; as Brock would step in with something to tell Goku and his friends about.

"Well we were looking for a legendary Pokemon named Celebii a Pokemon that goes through time, and we we're hoping it would take us back in time to stop the war from ever hapening; but however I believe we can't find it after we finally opened the GS Ball" Said Brock telling his story to Goku.

"Can you give me a description as to what this Celebii looks like?" asked Goku curious about what this Celebii could be; as Tracey takes out a sketchbook to show Goku a sketch of what Celebii looked like according to the way it came out of the GS Ball.

"Wow this Celebii creature looks really cute; Hmm I wouldn't know where to look sorry, but we can keep a lookout for you guys." Said Goku with his solution as Gohan would look at Tracey's drawing showing some interest.

"Hey this is a very unique drawing you made bud, did you really draw this? asked Gohan taking Tracey a bit by suprise

"Yes...I am a Pokemon Watcher, I observe Pokemon Behavior and draw their movements and how they attack; I've helped Ash out alot on our Journeys and is the reason why Ash is a Pokemon Champion." Said Tracey ash Ash looked at tracey with embarassment.

"Tracey, Don't embarass me like that" yelled Ash with a blush on his face.

"Sorry Bro" said Tracey as Gohan had some more questions to ask the Watcher.

"You say you study Pokemon Behavior, we sense the power levels of fighters all over the world, it sounds like were all going to make one good team; by the way Tracey are you and Ash Brothers he called you Bro after all." asked Gohan curiously looking at Tracey.

"Well yeah me and Ash were both the sons of Giovanni when we were seperated the day Ash was born after Our Father and Team Rocket attacked Viridian Hospital; My Stepfather Arthur took me to take refuge at the Orange Islands; that is where I would be raised only for my step father to have been killed by Giovanni years before I was reunited with my long lost brother Ash." said Tracey as Gohan places his hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"Wow that is a very disheartning story. I don't think I can ever imagine myself being seperated from my brother Goten my whole life and then reunite one day only too soon find out." said Gohan as Goten would come up to his Brother

"I wouldn't know how I would've went through life seperated from Gohan either" said Goten as the two saiyan brothers smilled at eachother.

"You guys look so much alike, are you two guys twins?" asked Ash looking at Gohan and Goten

"Not really I was born when Gohan was only 10 years old." said Goten

"Goten and I look like twins, but we're not due to our 10 year age difference." said Gohan as Trunks would step in to add his take into the coversation.

"Hey i've known them both my whole life and after they started to look alike even I began to ask the same question." said Trunks as Gary would step into talk with the group.

"How long have you known them for, Trunks?" asked Gary as Trunks looked at him and started to tell his story.

"We'll a future version of myself came to assist in the battle with the Androids and Cell; during that time my parents Vegeta and Bulma had me as their son and I was a baby at the time watching the future version of myself in that battle and soon came to know Gohan after he destroyed Cell. A year later Goten was born and me and Goten grew up being best friends especially with Gohan too as I always looked up to Gohan like a big bro as well." said Trunks as Gary noded to Trunks

"Wow that's a really long but interesting story, but i'm confused about this future version of yourself part." said Gary as Trunks looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, he went back to his original timeline after Gohan defeated Cell, so there really isn't much for me to remember about back then." said Trunks as Bulma chimmed in after her dragon radar detected another nearby Dragonball.

"Hey you guys there's a Dragonball nearby, hey Ash would you and your friends like to come with us to find it?" asked Bulma as Ash would give Bulma his answer.

"Sure" said Ash as Bulma throws a capsule which turned onto a plane in which Misty would look rather enthustiastic about an airplane coming out of a capsule.

"Wow Bulma, how did you do that? asked Misty as Bulma smiled at Misty.

"My family are scientists who create stuff and then capsulize them." said Bulma as Misty couldn't believe the stuff Bulma just told her.

"No way" said Misty

"Yes way; Come on guys let's go" said Bulma, as Bulma took the plane and started to fly it through the combined skies of the Pokemon and DragonBall Z Worlds; as Bulma's Dragon Radar beeped towards a nearby area.

"There seems to be a dragonball closeby." said Bulma watching both the radar and the view of where she's flying the plane.

"We better becareful, because i'm sensing powerful energies close by as well."

"How do you know that Mr. Goku?" asked Ash as Goku looked at him

"I can sense power levels, and when I sense something strong, then we know something strong is comming; you can say it's a gift we saiyans have against our enemies. said Goku with a smile towards Ash

"Neat" said Ash, as the Plane made it's way toward a nearby mountain, where the crosshairs on Bulma's Dragon radar was marked with the key to where a Dragonball was pinpointed at on the radar.

"The Dragonballs are on this mountain, but this mountain looks to high and this plane can't go up any further, so would anybody like to voulenteer to get up there?" asked Bulma as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks would be the first three to answer Bulma's Question.

"I'll go" said Gohan with enthusiasm

"Me too" said Goten

"I'll tag along with them, Mom" said Trunks

"All right then; Hey Ash do you and any of your friends want to go along with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks?" asked Bulma towards Ash and his friends.

"Well sure; but all I can do is climb up the mountain." said Ash, as Tracey would chime in

"I'll go too, after all we've had some climbing expiernces on our journeys in the past." said Tracey

"I Guess I'll go along as well." said Brock not wanting to let Ash and Tracey both go alone.

"I'll go too as well" said Gary joining the rest of the guys.

"Well I guess i'll go along too, I can't let you kids have all of the fun now" said Goku enthustiastically as Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ash, Tracey, Brock, and Gary all made their way off of the plane and began climbing the mountain to look for the Dragonball on it; luckilly it was a short climb as Bulma's Plane flew high enough to a flat surface on the mountain for the eight of them to climb on as they saw the Dragonball the moment they got to the summit as Ash would be the one to notice it.

"That's another Dragonball" yelled Ash, and to the Z-Warriors famililarity it was the 6 Star Ball, as Goku picked it up until a familiar voice from an old enemy was heard.

"Well well if it isn't my Brother, Kakarot" said the voice of the Saiyan warrior Radditz joined by a tall, bald headed, and mustached saiyan named Nappa.

"Radditz and Nappa, so I see Babidi has brought you guys back from the dead?" said Goku looking at the two saiyans from across the summit.

"But we'll all be back to life soon, once we aquire the Dragonballs from you and your little pathetic army you have with you, Kakarot." said Nappa looking at Ash and his friends accomponying Goku.

"The Dragonballs is going with us, and they're going to bring everything back from my world that was destroyed." yelled Ash as Raditz looked at te Pokemon Trainer and then smirked.

"Huh, you think a pipsqueak like you is going to take the Dragonballs from us; your not even a Saiyan, and wait a ssecond you have the 4 Star Dragonball don't you?" asked Radditz as he sees Ash holding the 4 Star Dragonball.

"It stays with me" barked Ash

"Aren't you Giovanni's kid? Just to let you know we're all comming back to life and taking our revenge on all of you." said Radditz as Ash looked startled by what Radditz just said.

"WHAT? So my father has joined you where is he?" asked Ash as Nappa would answer Ash's question.

" Right now he's plotting with Master Babadi." said Nappa as Gohan Goten and Trunks would join Goku, Ash, and the others on the summit as Nappa would begin to take notice of the three saiyan sons.

"Well if it isn't the little saiyan kid who insulted me; it looks like you're all grown up now and who are these two brats you have with you?"

"I am Goten, the youngest son of Goku." said Goten

"I Am Trunks, the son of Vegeta." said Trunks and when Raditz heard the name Vegeta he immdeitaley showed his disdain.

"So you're Vegeta's kid huh? The son of a traitor." said Radditz as Nappa would then add something to say

"Vegeta was weak he could never defeat Kakarot when his power level was over 9000; nevertheless we're taking the Dragonballs." said Nappa and just before they were about to do that; Vegeta came flying up after hearing all the commotion deciding to see what was going on and also meeting two old friends.

"Well if it isn't my old commrades Radditz and Nappa; so I see you sold yourselves to Babadi, and I also noticed you guys bringing the past back up on here as well." said Vegeta after hearing nappa mentioning Goku's power level being over "nine thousand" back when they first arrived on Earth.

You sold yourself to Babidi as well Vegeta; but you were deemed unworthy because of your so called family. said Nappa

"Babadi possessed me to fight Kakarot; he was only using my power to revive Majin Buu." said Vegeta telling his side of the story.

"Vegeta you are a disgrace, you threw away your true Saiyan Pride to become an Earthling. said Radditz as Vegeta looked at Radditz with a nasty smirk.

"This planet is my home now; I raised a family here, you two idiots sold yourselves to Frieza the one who took our home away from us in the first place. said Vegeta bringing up Frieza

"Save the Sob Story Vegeta; sooner or later Frieza, Cell, and the new Majin Buu will be merged together along with those dark Pokemon things and they will form a being so powerful, both of your worlds will be destroyed" said Nappa with an evil smile on his face.

"You know what i'm tired of all of this talking, let's fight right now!" said Vegeta flying towards Nappa as Goku would als come face to face with his brother, Radditz.

"The last time we fought, you were killed by that Namekian." said Raditz bringing up the fight Goku and Picollo both had with Radditz when he came to Earth.

"I'm much stronger now than I was back then; so let's see how much you've improved, brother." said Goku, as Goku and Vegeta charged at Radditz and Nappa as the four Saiyans fought and delivered series of punches, kicks, and energy blasts; as Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ash, and Tracey watched Goku and Vegeta fight Raditz and Nappa from a distance.

"Do you guys sense it Radditz and Nappa are stronger back when they first came to Earth, and I belive it has to do with their alignment with Babidi." said Gohan sensing their power levels

"Hey Ash, Tracey, Brock, Gary what do you guys think of watching Action like this?" asked Goten looking at Ash and his group of friends

"This action is so fast paced, there's no way I could take a sketch of any of this action while they're moving like that." said Tracey as Trunks would come up to him.

"Ha, Don't worry Tracey, even we lose track whenever our dads fight like this." said Trunks as Brock would ask another question

Brock: I wonder if we could fight like that, sometimes

Gary: I dount it, Brock that looks way to hard for even flying Pokemon to try to do." Said Gary; Meanwhile back on the plane the others were wondering why the guys haven't came back to the plane yet.

"Vegeta flying off as usual" said Bulma in a tone of dissapointment.

"Is sounds like to me that he's just as stubbourned as Ash is." said Misty looking at Bulma

"Oh really, Misty just how stubbourn is Ash usually?" asked Bulma looking at Misty.

" He never knows when to give up in a Pokemon Battle, or to admit when he's lost and can't win a battle." said Misty as Bulma nodded her head

" I guess in some ways they're all alike especially Goku back when I first met him." lauged Bulma as the girls were laughing about Ash, Goku, and Vegeta.

Then a rockslide occured from the fight up above as Bulma flew her plane quickly to get out of harms way and noticed Goku and Vegeta fighting Radditz and Nappa and Ash, Tracey, Brock, Gary, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks watching everything that was going on. Goku and Vegeta had finished of Raditz and Nappa, defeating the 2 saiyans with two simoutanious Kamehameha waves and Galic guns delivered to the two evil Saiyans. as Goku looked at the 6 Star Dragonball.

"I guess we'll go ahead and take our Dragonball now" said Goku; as Goku picks up the 6 star ball; the group then returned to the plane as Bulma took control of the plane once again. Moments later Bulma flew over the crossed cities of West City and Viridian City; as the Dragon Radar was picking up another Dragonball nearby as an explosion was heard in the distance and to Bulma's Horror, her home Capsule Corp was now in flames.

"AAAHHHHH, My home who did this to my house." yelled Bulma, as some laughing was than heard; as Ash recognized the laughs from 3 old enemies of his.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"and Make it Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All Peoples With in our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts Off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight"

"Meowth, that's Right"

Team Rocket consiting of the Long Red Haired Jessie, the Purple parted haired James, and the Talking Meowth; up to their old tricks now with Halos over their heads after they were killed in the war with Ash and his Friends and "M" written on their foreheads, and in their hand what looks like a remote controlled bomb.

"Team Rocket, I see you've come back, and you've also joined that Babadi guy." said Ash as Team Rocket member Jessie laughed.

"Master Babadi gave us a great deal; our souls, just so we can have all of the Pokemon captured and to have their life force merged within are new creation."" smirked Jessie

"What creation?" asked Misty looking at Jessie angrily.

"Our ultimate fusion; because we don't fuse two people, we fuse together multiple beings even Pokemon, because sooner or later we will all have our revenge on all of you." said James with a laugh.

"Well if you happen to be enemies than; we will fight you!" said Goku staring at team Rocket.

"Hey Goku allow me and my friends to take care of them; they are not worth wasting any of breath on." said Ash stepping in front of Goku.

"Every time Team Rocket has tried to attack us, we end up beating them, but yet they keep comming back." said Brock looking at Goku

"That's ok guys, but I sense Babadi controlling them; they might've been weak in the past but under Babadi's Possesion they could be a whole lot stronger than before." implied Goku as Jessie took out what looked like a Dragonball from her pockets, and put it in her hand to show in front of Goku, Ash, and the others.

"Hey Twerps aren't you looking for this" said Jessie, as Jessie shows off the 2 star Dragonball in front of the group of heroes.

"Yeah, we need that, Team Rocket!" yelled Ash as Team Rocket laughed.

"Well you can't have it, because soon we will all be brought back to life and we will all have immortality." said James as Tracey looked at them with an expression that says "You can't be serious."

"You're even crazier before than you were before, Team Rocket!" said Tracey as both Jessie and James took out four Pokeballs and began to throw them.

"Well show you, twerps. Arbok, Lickitounge,,go." Yelled Jessie calling out her Pokemon a large purple like Cobra named Arbok and a pink awkward looking creature with a long tounge.

"Chhaaabook" cried the Arbok

"Lickey" cried the Lickitounge

"Wheezing,Victorybell go" ordered james as a purple double headed floating creature named Wheezing apeared.

"Wheezing We" Cried the Wheezing which was followed by a yellow, bell shaped sprout creature that was trying to put James's head in it's mouth.

"Let go of me or I will have Master Babadi blow you to pieces." Yelled James pulling the Victorybell free from his head.

Then Ash and his friends called out their Pokemon despite the warning from Goku since Ash felt that maybe Team Rocket has gotten dangerous since aligning themselves with Babadi, or they're just bluffing and are still their goofy idiotic selves.

"Wait a second you guys, I sense some more enemies from the past comming along the way; oh no it's the Ginyu Force.

"Hahaha long time no see Saiyan; you thought by turning me into a Frog that I would forget about that. Master Babadi has returned me to my natural form and now me and my team along with Team Rocket here, shall have our revenge. So Team Rocket, let's take them all out together.

"Aye Aye Captain Ginyu" said Meowth as he, Jessie, James, Burter, Jiece, Guldo, Reccome, and Ginyu all stood across from Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary and the rest of the group as a fight between both groups of good and evil, was about to begin.

Both Team Rocket their Pokemon and the Ginyu Force began to staredown the Z Warriors and the Pokemon Heroes what will happen when all of these forces collide will our heroes take the Dragonball away from the allied forces of the Ginyu Force and Team Rocket or will our heroes fail tune in to the next action packed exciting chapter of Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z.

"To Be Continued"


	3. Chapter 2: Way of the Warrior

Chapter 2: Way of the Warriors

The Ginyu Force and Team Rocket all stood face to face with the Z Warriors and Pokemon Trainers as the Ginyu Force began to attack as the Z warriors looked to charge at them leading to battle as Team Rocket Called out their Pokemon as the Heroes calle theirs as a impromptu Pokemon battle was happening as Goten Trunks and Gohan we're attacking Guildo, Berter and Jeice while Vegeta was giving a beatdown on Recoome and Goku and Ginyu we're having a rematch from a long time ago as Meowth, Lickitounge, Victorybell, Arbok, and Wheezing we're up against Pikachu, Charizard, Scyther, Onix, and Staryu as these battles began to intensify in the now ruined merged Viridian and West Cities as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks made light work of Guldo, Berter, and Jeice, as the Son Brothers combined their Kamehameha waves along with Trunks's powerful attack thus defeating 3 members of the Ginyu Force as Vegeta was dealing with Recoome

"Your still nothing but a big dumb oaf, Recoome." said Vegeta looking at the massive Recoome.

"Ooohh you'll be in a world of hurt for insulting Recoome." said Recoome

"What I wouldn't do to blow up that annoying voice of your's." yelled Vegeta now getting annoyed with Recoome, as Vegeat fires a blast at Recoome; and Recoome was hit, but recovered as they continued to battle on a rooftop while Goku and Ginyu we're talking about the incident on Namek.

"You didn't think I would've forgotten about the time you turned me into a frog on Namek." said Ginyu with a smirk.

"You took my body from me Ginyu, and you deserved to be humiliated like you tried to make me feel like an enemy to my friends." said Goku staring across from Captain Ginyu; as the fight was on, as Recoome attacked Vegeta, but Vegeta was able to dodge Recoome's attacks before turning Super Saiyan and started to attack, and then Goku turned Super Saiyan and started to fight Ginyu.

"So what do you think of my Super Saiyan form, Ginyu? asked Goku.

"Show off" smirked Ginyu, as Goku and Vegeta started to make the two strongest Ginyu force fighters pay for their sins; meanwhile the Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were having their way with the other three Ginyu force members.

"Well it looks like you Ginyu Force should try another hobby because you suck at fighting." smirked Gohan fighting with Burter

"You guys look more like an Alien Rock Band then a Fighting Force; than again you probably suck at singing like you do at fighting." said Goten fighting Jeice

"You clowns should just give up now, before we half to finish you off." said Trunks fighting with Guldo.

"You three punks are so annoying." said Burter

"I say let's rock them like a Hurricane, mates" said Jeice in a terrible Austrailian like accent

"No one insults the Ginyu Force" said Guldo; as the three Ginyu Force members charged at the three young Saiyans; as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks charged up for a triple KameHameHa wave

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gohan, Goten, and Trunks firing a triple Kamehameha wave that blew Burter, Jeice, and Guldo into the members of Team Rocket knocking them down; as Ash and his friends stood in amzement of the powers that their new friends possess.

"Wow that is so cool" said Ash seeing the Kamehameha wave being combined like that, with that much power.

"I wonder how they can do that, I need to make a sketch of this." said Tracey taking out his sketchpad and pen and began to draw the Kamehame wave.

"Hey Ash, let's finish of Team Rocket while we have the chance." said Brock as Ash nodded.

"Right; Pikachu use thundershock on Team Rocket now!" ordered Ash as Ash's Pikachu built up it's electricity for an attack on Team Rocket.

"PIKAPIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" said Pikachu using it's electricity to shock Majin Team Rocket and their Pokemon; as Goku would aim a Kamehameha wave at Ginyu and Vegeta would aim a Gallic Gun at Recoome and this time all of the attacks blew up and sent the Majin Ginyu Force and Majin Team Rocket into the sky with enough explosive power.

"Looks like Majin Team Rocket and Majin Ginyu Force is Blasting Off again!" said both Majin Team Rocket and the Majin Ginyu Force as the group was blown away into the sky and a star sparkled in the sky; as Goku took the Dragonball that they dropped and everyone made their way back to the Spaceship; as Ash began to ask how Goku and his friends were able do what they do in battle.

"So Goku, how do you guys do all of those cool moves you did back there?" asked Ash as Goku looked at the young Pokemon Trainer.

"Well Ash; we were born with these abilities as Super Saiyans; however over time we took years of training to learn how to use our power like we just did back there." said Goku as Ash looked at the Super Saiyan with a confused look.

"Huh?" asked Ash confused by what Goku was telling him.

"Ash, I can sense alot of energy deep inside of you; how would you and your friends like to come with us and we'll train you on how to use your energy to fight?" asked Goku as Ash quickly responded

"Sure" was Ash's answer as Goku asked another question.

"Ash, you and your friends hold on to me and i'l ltransport us all to the lookout tower." said Goku as Ash was confused once again about transportation.

"Transport, how." asked Ash with a look of confusion

"Here Ash, just take my hand and we'll all hold on to my Dad" said Gohan as Ash did so taking Gohan's hand; as the rest of Ash's friends held onto eachother as; Goku stood still as his fingers touched his forehead all in a flash everyone dissapeared from the rooftop in the West/Viridian City merger and onto the lookout tower to where the Guardian of the Earth watches over the planet.

"Where are we?" asked Ash looking around the unfamiliar parts where he was in.

"This would be the lookout tower this is where the Guardian of the Earth watches over the world." said Goku

"Wow, do you think you can you see Pallet Town from all the way up here?" asked ash as another voice answered his question for him.

"You can." said the voice; as a small voice was heard and Ash and friends saw a little greek skinned man wearing white and red robes, holding a staff, along side a dark skinned man with a turban on his head, a red vest, and white pants.

"I am Dende: Guardian of the Earth, and this is my assistant Mr. Popo." said Dende introducing himself and Mr. Popo to Ash and his friends.

"That's an unusual name; hahaha Mr. Popo." laughed Misty never hearing about such a name before.

"Hey, you look just like Mr. Piccollo." said Ash looking at Dende

"Oh Ash you and your friends aren't from this world, so you have no idea about any of us." said Dende as Goku and company would tell Ash and his friends about the Saiyan Invasion, the history of Picollo and Kami, Frieza's Attack on Namek, how Dende came to be the Android attack, the Cell Games, and the war with Majin Buu leaving all of Ash's friends stunned.

Then Ash and his friends told Goku and his friends all of their journeys in the Indigo Region, the Orange Islands, the Johto Journeys, The Whirl Island Cup, and the War with Team Rocket each story interesting both parties now with the Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z cast getting aquainted with eachother.

"Wow so you can actually battle with your Pokemon and become famous as a Pokemon Master?" asked Goku to Ash

"Yep that is my umltimate Goal; to become a Pokemon Master." said Ash

"Well Ash keep following that dream; I do see a lot of great potential in you." encouraged Goku putting his hand on Ash's shoulder as Hercule was thinking to himself about everything Ash was telling everyone.

"If I became a Pokemon Trainer, I could not only be the Greatest World Martial Arts Champion in the World, but the Greatest Pokemon Master of the Universe" thought Hercule but Videl knowing how much of a goof her father is let him know what she's thinking of what he's thinking.

"Dad if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, than get real" smirked Videl as everyone began to laugh, but then start to talk more serious about the threats from the DBZ World to Ash and his friends.

"Wow that Frieza sounds like someone I would never hope to see in the Pokemon World; and if what is true what Goku said a lot of Pokemon would be desroyed by that Frieza." said Brock thinking about

"About ths Cell thing; a Powerful Android that is capable of destroying the Universe who uses the abilities of those it absorbs. I can't imagine what would happen if this Cell were to absorb any innocent Pokemon." said Tracey after hearing about Cell.

"Majin Buu: the worst of them all, has power beyond anything in this universe, absorbs any power as his own, can turn living things into food and eats them, destroys everything in sight, it destroyed the Earth once before, I doubt any of the legendary Pokemon could ever stand up to any thing like this Majin Buu." said Gary after hearing about the story of Majin Buu.

"Hey everyone as of right now Babadi is already creating a new Majin Buu as we speak." said Dende

"What all ready." said Goku

"How could that be possible?" asked Vegeta as then a large cat like creature very familiar to Ash and friends with Psychic powers appeared in front of everyone.

"Frieza" thought Vegeta as the cat resembled Vegeta's long time nemesis: Frieza; as Vegeta made an attemp to attack it.

"Vegeta no, that's not Frieza." yelled Goku; after Vegeta got a close up lookat the cat and then he realized, Goku was right; it wasn't Frieza.

"I am Mewtwo a clone of the legendary Pokemon Mew; I was once a ruthless savage like Frieza until it took Ash and his friends to see the good in me." said Mewtwo

"You were like Frieza?" asked Goku as Mewtwo continued to explain to everyone his story.

"You can say that I was, however I can sense Frieza's Power, and there is nothing that can ever bring any good into that monster." implied Mewtwo sensing the kind of Power and evil inside of frieza.

"You're not kidding about that, Mewtwo" said Picollo as Mewtwo continued his story.

"I came here once our world merged with your's. After that battle with Team Rocket that caused the interdimensional rift with this one and a rift that was caused as well by the battle with Majin Buu; a rift that never took the time to completley close, was opened up wider than it once was and that rift caused by the war with Team Rocket. The pressure from the rifts that were both opened up began to crack and the result of the pressure caused the both of our worlds to merge. It was there where I met with Dende and we both sensed Giovanni in HFIL and the ploy he and Babidi were making to create a new Majin Buu and that is the reason behind those attacks. Now it appears that Giovanni and Babidi are trying to see how powerful your Super Saiyan and Pokemon power is so they can track that power and use it as a way to power up the new Majin Buu." told Mewtwo as everyone now knows what Babidi and Giovanni is planning.

"So you mean that we're being used as bait" asked Goten

As test subjects to power up a new Majin Buu." said Trunks

"This is just like the time when Dad and Vegeta's Power caused the original Majin Buu to awaken from his ball and became unleashed on the world." said Gohan

"Mewtwo what are we going to do?" asked Tracey

"Right now Babidi is using Frieza and Cell as bases to be absorbed into Majin Buu and then when they get enough power break free from their confines from HFIL. We nee to train now so we can be ready to fight them." said Mewtwo

"Defeating Majin Buu alone the first time was hard enough but a new Majin Buu with both Frieza and Cell's powers combined with it's own." said Krillin with a shudder.

"Hey don't worry about a thing Krillin, we are all joining this fight; right Ash?" asked Tracey

"Right, Trace." said Ash answering his longtime friend and brother.

"Guys let's not sound so overconfident; Majin Buu destroyed the Earth here, and killed almost everyone on the planet, and i'm worried about the Pokemon if any of them come accross this Majin Buu." said Misty with a voice of concern.

"Misty's Right, Innocent Pokemon everywhere would be Slaughtered by Majin Buu." implied Brock

"Wait a second, Mewtwo do you think it is possible for you to fight Majin Buu?" asked Gary

"I'm not so sure, Gary if any of the legendary Pokemon: including myself could defeat Majin Buu." said Mewtwo with a tone of doubt.

"Well there's something we got to do to fight it." said Ash not wanting to sound like giving up the fight

"Well Ash, I did promise you that I was going to train you and your friends on how to be warriors like me and all of my Friends and Family. You're an energetic kid Ash, and I sense alot of energy deep within the bodies of you and all of your friends." said Goku as Ash looked at him with a questioning look.

"There is?" asked Ash

"But how do we find this energy inside of us, Mr. Goku

"We will show you all how." said Goku

"So the newly formed coalition of heroes of the World of Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z hgave come together to put a stop to a new and improved old enemy but however time is running out hopefullt the Pokemon Trainers will be ready to battle a threat they have never faced before without the use of their Pokemon what wil lbecome of the Pokemon Trainers wil lthey become warriors and will they recover the Dragon Balls find out on the next episode of Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z.

"To Be Continued"


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

Everyone was on the lookout as Goku stood in front of the group of Pokemon Trainers; teaching them about how to use their energy.

"Ok kids, you may want to sit down and be comfortable, because what i'm going to teach, may not make any sense in your world, but trust me once you get the hang of it, it will all be clear to you." said Goku getting ready to start the lesson.

"Ok" said Ash, as him and his friends sat down, and Goku would begin the lesson.

"Now, the best way to use your energy is to use whatever energy you have; let it build up inside of you and allow yourself to relax, and eventully you'll see your energy form right inside your hands." explained Goku.

"Uhh; that sounds relly weird!" said Ash

"Mr. Goku, can you demonstrate for us, what you're talking about" asked Misty as Goku would reply.

"Ok then." said Goku as he began to explain to Ash and his friends how to use their energy.

"The first thing you do is build up all of your energy on the inside of you" explained Goku, while sitting as on the floor, as a feeling of energy was starting to surge through his body.

"Hmmmm let me see" said Ash as he started his attempt to allow his energy build up inside of him; as the energy began to surge through Ash's body.

"Hmmm, You're doing it right Ash; just don't build up too much energy or you'll make yourself tired, just try to lower it a bit at a rate that way you can use it to your strength." said Goku giving Ash advice on how to use and how not to use energy at a time.

"Oh ok; hey guys are you doing this?" asked Ash calling out to his friends ho were all starting to get their energy flowing.

"Yep, this is so awesome." said Tracey feeling his energy

"Wow, I never knew I had this much energy in me." said Brock feeling his energy flow.

"I guess Ash isn't the only one of us that's energetic!" said Misty

"Ok, now try to relax your muscles; but continue to allow your energy to flow into your body, guys." said Goku

"How do we do that? asked Ash

"Here, i'll demonstrate to you guys." said Goku, as Goku's body began to get more relaxed while at the same time, trying not to lose the flow of energy in his body.

"Uhh ok; let's try it, guys" said Ash as he and his friends attempted to relax their muscles; it did look hard but as they made the attempt it was starting to work.

"Hey, you're starting to get the hang of this, guys" said Goku impressed as Ash would smile to Goku; then Goku put his hands out as Goku felt energy surging through his hands like a ball of energy.

"Now put your hands out; it will feel like your holding something heavy in your hands; but it's ki the energy inside of us." said Goku

"Ok" said Ash, as he, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary all began to feel what felt like weight on their hands as they saw balls of light surging in them; as Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters were impressed at how fast it took for the Pokemon Trainers to use their energy as everyone stopped and let their energy loose.

"Well it looks like you guys are ready for the next step; we're going to teach you how to fly now." said Goku getting Ash and his friends excited to learn to fly.

"Awesome" said Ash

"We're going to fly" said Misty

"Hey Gohan, Goten can you guys can take over the lesson about flying? asked Goku asking his two sons.

"All right dad." said Gohan

"Well Ash; are you ready to fly?" asked Goten

"I'm a little bit nervous and excited at the same time." said Ash

"Well since you guys sucessfully managed to control your energy; it's time to use that energy to propel you up into the air, which will float you into the air, want to give it a try?" asked Gohan as The Pokemon Trainers would try to build their energy to give them to boast to fly into the air, as immediatley they all began to feel their feets lift off of the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Misty

"AAAHHHH, What's happening?" asked Tracey

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu

"Wow, you guys are doing it." said Goten, then before long the Pokemon Trainers jetted into the air, as they took their first flight.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAA; HEY MISTY, BROCK, TRACEY, MELODY, GARY, WE'RE FLYING YOU GUYS." yelled Ash to his friends in the air.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME" yelled Tracey

"HEY YOU KNOW WHAT, ASH?" yelled brock trying to ask Ash a question while in the air.

"WHAT?" yelled Ash

"FLYING COULD MAKE OUR POKEMON TRAVELS ALOT EASIER; YOU KNOW." yelled Brock

"I PERFER WALKING BROCK; HEY GOHAN, GOTEN HOW DO WE GET DOWN?" yelled Ash asking the Son Brothers in the air, how to get back to the ground.

"LOWER YOUR ENERGY!" yelled Gohan to Ash as him and friends tried to lower their energy in the air; however Ash and Friends all fell down in anime fashion onto the ground of the lookout.

"I think that part, we should try to work on with you guys." said Goten

"I think you do, Goten" said Ash; as time went on with the flying lessons and after so much trial and error; Gohan and Goten managed to sucesfully train Ash and his friends the art of flying; meanwhile Goku went to visit his Master: The Turtle Hermit Roshi at his island house, as Master Roshi was lounging on a beach chair reading pornography.

"Hey Master Roshi" said Goku approaching his long time mentor.

"Oh Goku, what are you doing here?" asked Roshi to his long time pupil.

"Well Master; some kids from another world came into our world, and they have these adorable creatures named Pokemon, and one of their's father has sold his soul to Babidi and..." before Goku could finish, Roshi would interupt Goku with a reaction of shock.

"WHAT, Goku did you dream this?" asked Roshi

"No Master Roshi, this realy happened." said Goku

"Well Goku, I guess things aren't making any sense these days; just yesterday all of these islands started to come out of the blue and surrounded mine, I even saw some strange creatures swimming in the water and some weird birds flying in the sky." said Roshi as Goku knew what they were.

"Those are Pokemon" said Goku

"Pokewhat?" said Roshi

"Master come with me to the lookout, there's some kids I want you to meet." said Goku

"What kids; i'm just looking to get some privacy on my island." said Roshi; but then Goku put his hand on his master's shoulder and used the instant transmission to take himself and Roshi to the lookout to meet up with everyone there; as Goku and Roshi would be met by Krillin: another one of Roshi's longtime pupils.

"Hey Master Roshi; hey Goku why did you bring Master Roshi here? asked Krillin to Goku

"To train Ash and his friends how to fight; and the best way for them to train, is to have them trained by our master, you know like he trained the two of us." said Goku.

"Well, will it work? and don't forget about the ressurection of Majin Buu." said Krillin

"I Know Krillin" said Goku as Master Roshi would begin to freak out a bit over all of the current circumstances of what was happening.

"WHAT? Majin Buu ressurected, what is going on here, and who are these kids?" asked Roshi

"Master Roshi calm down, these were the kids I was telling you about, and their Pokemon." said Goku, as Goku began to introduce Master Roshi to Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary and told them why they need to train, why there worlds have collided with eachother, and that Babadi is planning to ressurect Majin Buu and bring forth every villian past and present into both worlds for revenge on the Z warriors and why Roshi should train Ash and his friends.

"Well I guess I could, but why couldn't you get Picollo to do this?" asked Roshi as Picollo would respond

"Well I would, but i'm following Goku's Lead." said Picollo with his arms crossed

"You can train them on the harder stuff later on, Picollo." said Goku

"Well I guess so." said Picollo with a smirk then after Roshi met Ash's friends, and In typical Master Roshi fashion; after being introduced to the six Pokemon trainers the old turtle hermit began to drool over the sight of Misty and Melody for being two pretty girls.

"Wow two red headed gals; you both look so hot, I wonder if I can give you gals some special training." said Roshi drooling like the old dirty pervert that he is; as Misty and Melody both whacked Roshi right in the head.

"Eww stay away from us you old creep; we already have boyfriends." yelled Melody

"This creepy old man, reminds me of Brock." said Misty as Brock would help the old man to his feet.

"Are you all right mister?" asked Brock, as Brock would help Master Roshi up only to find Master Roshi's Porn Magzine falling to the floor.

"Is that a magazine with Pretty Girls Naked?" asked Brock as Roshi looked at him curiously

"Are you into gals, my boy?" asked Roshi

"Yes all of the pretty ones." said Brock

"Well now, I guess I should take you under my wing young man; you're name is Brock right? asked Roshi

"Yes; and your Master Roshi right? asked Brock

"You are correct, my boy." said Roshi

"Well Master; if you're into pretty girls I have a picture of two of them from our world." said Brock, as Brock took out a picture of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy which almost caused Master Roshi to have a heart attack on the spot.

"Oh My Godness; a hot Police Officer, and a Hot Nurse; the Officer can handcuff me anytime she wants, while the nurse can heal me anytime I'm sick from loliness." said Roshi as everybody else began to sigh over the interaction between Brock and Mster Roshi.

(Meanwhile in H.F.I.L.)

"You do realize that I do not tollerate failure." yelled Babidi towards the members of Team Rocket.

"We're sorry Master Babidi, we overestimated those three Saiyan twerps." said Jessie

"We've never had to deal with the Saiyans before." said James

"We're used to being beat by the Pokemon Training twerps everytime we try to get Pikachu, but we've never had to deal with Saiyans like those 3 twerps: Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." said Meowth.

"I guess you have a point there you we're not prepared enough; however you still have your usage for now,; onto my next target is the Islands of Shimudi: an Island that is home to the Legendary Pokemon Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, and Lugia. If we we're to attack their islands it would throw the world into further chaos leading to our next step into our freedom from H.F.I.L. and with the power of those Birds we could have the power to fully and succesfully recreate Majin Buu with ultimte power. So do you know what to do Lawrence III." asked Babidi, as a tall man with light green hair with spikes at the sides, a light blue and purple robe, and of course the Majin "M" Symbol on his forehead approached Babidi.

"It is an honor Master Babadi; several years ago I was close to throwing the world into chaos with my desire to collect the legendary bird Pokemon but those Kids and that Lugia ruined everything for me especially you three: Team Rocket.

"Back then we didn't want the world destroyed, unless it was us doing the destroying." said Jessie

"But now we do want it destroyed under Master Babidi's Orders." said James

"We owe our souls to Master Babidi and will fufill every order that he presents to us." said Meowth

"So now you know, Lawrence III: are you ready to bring terror back to Shimudi Island again?" asked Babidi

"Certainly, but what about those Saiyans; what can I do if they arrive." asked Lawrence III

"You will be acompanied by Androids:17, 19, and Dr. Gero." said Babidi as three Human like androids apeared on front of him: one with black parted hair, a black shirt with an orange bandana, a Puffy pale skinned android with a pointed hat, and an old wrinkly man with a grey mustache who built these androids all whom have the Majin "M" Symbol on their foreheads.

"Master Babadi, are we ready to head to that island now?" asked Dr. Gero

"Yes but one last thing; it is ready. said Babidi

"You mean" asked Lawrence III

"Shadow Lugia is reborn and we have sucessfully merged it and cyborg Mewtwo to create the all powerfull Cyborg Shadow Mewgia now let the terror reign HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Giovanni as Babidi and Giovanni would both share a laugh as Lawrence III and the androids all made their way to Shimudi Island with the newly reconstructed Shadow Lugia to begin their attacks on the island.

Meanwhile, back on the lookout tower: Ash and his friends were all being trained in Martial Arts as a way to prepare them for the battles to come, as Goku and Ash began to hear familiar voices that sounded like both King Kai and Professor Oak.

"Goku" said King Kai

"King Kai" said Goku

"Ash" said the voice of Professor Oak

"Professor Oak, is that you, how is this possible?" asked Ash

"I am using a telepathic link through King Kai here." said Professor Oak leaving Ash confused

"King Who?" asked ash as Goku would explain to Ash, who King Kai was.

"That's the voice of King Kai he is one of the rulers of the Otherworld." said Goku

"What Otherworld" asked Ash

"It's a place where you go, when you die in this world, and because of the rifts, i'm sure that Professor Oak was able to get to otherworld tp meet with King Kai." said Goku as Ash would close his eyes and began to se Professor Oak in his thoughts

"Is this true, Professor? asked Ash

"It's true Ash; after that war with Team Rocket caused rifts into our world with other worlds and after I was killed, I came here to Otherworld. Although I was intimidated by that big bulking giant King Yema, he allowed me passage into the Grand Kai's planet where I met King Kai: who told me of what is going on down in that awful H.F.I.L world.

"So you know about Team Rocket working with that Babidi guy right, Professor?" asked Ash

"Indeed I do and this Babadi is very dangerous and at the same time he plans to recreate what his father: Bibidi did and create a new version of the legendary monster Majin Buu and plans to absorb these other past threats to their world named Frieza and Cell into it; and if that happens I fear alot of terrible things that could happen to both Humans and Pokemon all over the world." said Professor Oak with a tone of dread in his voice.

"Well Goku has been training us to fight." said Ash

"He has but you guys have never had the expierence like Goku and his friends have had, and if you went up against Majin Buu there's no doubt that demon would tear you guys and your Pokemon apart." said Professor Oak

"Well what do we do then, Professor?" asked Ash as Professor Oak tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well I believe there happens to be a way that Humans can turn into Pokemon they just need the training to bring that transformation into them, and it involves the use of a legendary jewel that Mewtwo found that transforms Humans into legendary Pokemon, and these Jewels were invented to prevent a war between humans and Pokemon: by giving Humans the abilities to morph into Legendary Pokemon; as centuries ago six legendary warriors used these jewels in a legendary war of Humans and Pokemon as many Pokemon were corrupted and hated humans. But these heroes used the abilities of Pokemon casted by the Legendary Pokemon and crafted by the six warriors as a way to stop the fighting and bring harmony between humans and Pokemon. After the deafeat of the corrupted Pokemon the heroes locked up the jewels with a legendary case and hid it deep within the Pokemon World in the event if it is ever needed again, and because of what is going on right now with Team Rocket joining Babidi and the creation of a new Majin Buu and their plans of bringing that demon to the Pokemon world; now is a perfect time to bring these jewels back and with the training that Goku is giving you, it could be a possibility to stop Babidi's ploy of bringing destruction on the both of our worlds." explained Professor Oak.

Mewtwo then appeared with a box that contained the six jewels that Professor Oak was talking about; as they were in the forms of Necklesses as the centerpiece jewel resembled a Pokeball but with a color at the top as Ash chooses Red, Misty chooses Blue, Brock chooses Brown, Tracey chooses Green, Melody chooses Yelow, and Gary chooses Purple as the six Pokemon Trainers put the jewels around their Necks.

"By the way these jewels give you the choice of the legendary Pokemon based on the element of the color you are wearing like for instance Ash could transform into Entei or Moltres and Tracey can transform into Celebii and you can use their powers to fight corrupted Pokemon. It will even give you the ability to morph into newly discovered Pokemon from regions you've never been to before." said Professor Oak

"Wow awesome" said Ash

"That is so cool" said Tracey

"But however you must allow Goku to train you more; but I also believe some training with the Supreme Kai could help really develop your skills into fighting like Pokemon Warriors, Ash" said Professor Oak

"Supreme Kai? but how do we get to other world, Professor?" asked Ash as a woosh was heard and a tall man with purple skin long spiky white hair with red and purple robes appeared in front of Ash.

"I am the Supreme Kai ruler of the Kais in otherworld; Ash it looks like i'm going to train you and your friends how to control your new found Pokemon Transformation Powers, i'll take you guys to my planet." said KabitoKai

"Ok Mr. Supreme Kai; hey Goku are you comming too?" asked Ash

"No Ash, we're going to stay here on Earth in case if Babidi and the rest of our old enemies try to attack the Earth." said Goku

"Ok then, I understand, Goku." said Ash as Gohan Goten, and Trunks began to approach Goku with a look of urgency on their faces.

"Hey hold on a second, Dad can me, Goten, and Trunks go with Kabito Kai and Ash to the Supreme Kai's Planet?" asked Gohan

"Why's that, son?" asked Goku to his oldest son.

"Dad it's just that: ever since we met Ash and his friends, and encountered Pokemon we had the idea of wanting to become Pokemon Trainers ourselves." said Gohan as Goku looked at the three young saiyans.

"Hmm well I don't mind the idea at all, as it would be a great expierence for you guys." said Goku

"Besides we want to see Ash and his friends, transform into Pokemon." said Goten starting to get excited.

"Well that does make sense, so that way we can know if the training and transformations would become a success." said Goku

"So can we go?" asked Gohan

"Of course you can, just becareful boys." said Goku except Vegeta did not like the idea, as Vegeta would approach his son Trunks.

"This is such a waste of time; Trunks why are you wanting to become a trainer for these weird creatures?" asked Vegeta not to happy with his son's decision.

"Oh come on Dad, I want to be a Pokemon Trainer." said Trunks trying to reason with his stubborn father.

"Son you are a Super Saiyan and a proud one; why would you want to throw away your strength as a Super Saiyan to catch these Poke Mon things?" said Vegeta as Bulma would step in to tell her husband not to tell Trunks who he should be.

"Oh Vegeta, would you stop trying to dictate Trunks childhood and let the boy make his own decisions, after all he's a grown man now." said Bulma making a lot of good points despite Vegeta's stubborness.

"Stay out of this woman." said Vegeta to his wife but Bulma was not going to back down from her husband.

"No Vegeta, this is what Trunks wants to do and after we stop Babidi in otherworld we'll ask Shenron if we can have the Pokemon World as a part of our world as well forever." said Bulma, as Vegeta began to grow irritated with Bulma's decision.

"Are you insane?" yelled Vegeta as Goku stepped in agreeing with Bulma's decision.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea Bulma, but I don't know if Shenron could makea wish like that; it could somehow disrupt time and space." said Goku bringing up a logical point.

"Well we could ask Shenron about it if it's possible for him to do it." said Dende

"Well there is a legendary Pokemon named Jirachi that grants the wishes to any trainer we could find it and see if it could add it's wish granting magic along with this, Shenron you're talking about." suggested Misty

"Well we could look for that too but who knows where this Jirachi, may be at in your all's world." said Bulma as Professor Oak's voice was heard again as everybody began to listen to Oak's message.

"Jirachi huh? I think I might have a theory as to where it might be at, the last I heard of Jirachi; It was last seen on a hill where the stars shine every night except because of the shadow haze i'm not sure where Jirachi could've flew off to." said Professor Oak

"Well do any of you guys have a description of this Jirachi?" asked Bulma as Oak would answer

"I believe I do; hey Tracey I think you may need to close your eyes so you can sketch Jirachi so you can show it to Bulma." asked Oak

"Ok, Professor" said Tracey to his idol, as Tracey closses his Eyes as Oak shows a description of Jirachi: who resembles a shooting star like creature; as Tracey began to sketch the legendary Pokemon and after he was done, he showed it to Bulma.

"It's adorable Tracey; well i'll try to make a Radar for it hopefully we can find a way to make our worlds one without causing anymore rifts in space and time." said Bulma as she left to go build a Jirachi radar

"Thanks mom" said Trunks showing his grattitude for his mother allowing him to follow his dreams without Vegeta telling him what to do.

"Hey KabitoKai, are you ready to go?" asked Goten looking at KabitoKai

"Yes I am, Ash are you and your friends ready?" asked Kabito Kai looking at Ash and his friends.

"Yes" said Ash

"Sure" said Misty

"I'm Ready" said Brock

"Totally" said Tracey

"I'm ready" said Melody

"Let's go" said Gary

"Well what are we waiting for Kabito Kai, let's get going." said Gohan

"All right then, let's go guys." said Kabito Kai, as Kabito Kai and the six trainers and the three half saiyans made their way to his planet to begin the training as Goku and everyone else remained on the lookout waiting for their return keeping a watch on the earth.

"Good luck guys; come on everyone let's continue our hunt for the Dragonballs." suggested Goku, and just as Goku and company left Mewtwo began sensing danger.

"Is something wrong, Mewtwo" asked Dende

"Yes I sense shadow Lugia and a cybernetic clone of myself Giovanni created, that is being fused together and are on their way along with that greedy collector and a group of androids. They are heading to Shamudi Island; I need to contact Lugia and let him know of this that is if he can hear me." said Mewtwo with a tone of urgency.

Meanwhile on Shimudi Island: The Androids and Lawrence III all made their way on Lawrence III's new airship as the collecter and Giovanni's Creation Cyber Shadow Mewgia behind it would begin their attack on the island.

"With those kids not here to ruin things for us, let's begin our attack." said Lawrence III, and with a breath of shadows the Cyborg Shadow Mewgia began to attack Fire, Lightnig, and Ice islands drawing out Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno; already causing destruction immediatley; meanwhile at the shrine in the center of the three islands, Slowking was watching in horror of what is going on.

"No not again; oh chosen one where are you? Please come back to Shimudi we need you more than ever now." cried Slowking in hopes that Ash and his friends would come back and stop what was going on but they we're on the Supreme Kai's planet; training their new found abilities.

"Now with Lawrence III and the Androids bringing a fused Shadow Lugia and Cyborg Mewtwo with them to Shimudi Island the very Island which was the epicenter of a near catacylism and looking to cause the very same problem that happened years ago with Ash and friends on Supreme Kai's planet looking to control their new found abilities to transform into Pokemon, Bulma creating a radar to locate the legendary wish making Pokemon Jirachi, and Goku and the rest of the Z fighters searching for the Dragonballs what will happen will Goku and Ash find out or will it be too late before they find out all of this on the next exciting episode of Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z"

"To Be Continued"


	5. Chapter 4: New Found Powers

Chapter 4: New Found Powers

"Last time on Pokemon meets Dragon Ball Z. The Z warriors trained the Pokemon Trainers on how to fly; then after a message recieved from Professor Oak about a secret Jewel that is able to transform humans into Legendary Pokemon; the Pokemon Trainers have been taken to the Supreme Kai's Planet to learn to use their new found powers. Else where Lawrence III along with Androids 17, 19, and 20 are now attacking Shamudi Island looking to once again bring the world into chaos along with the help of Shadow Cyborg Mewgia; and with Goku looking for the Dragonblls and Bulma working on a radar to track down the legendary Pokemon Jirachi what will happen in this exciting episode? Find out right now.

Goku and the Z warriors we're serching for a Dragonball; as the group found themselves in deserted town that looked rather creepy as well; as Goku looked at a sign in front of the village

"Welcome to Lavender Town; the town of Ghost Pokemon." read Goku as Krillin looked in fear.

"Ghost Pokemon?" said Krillin turning pale

"That's what it says, and the Dragon radar reads that there's a Dragonball somewhere here." said Goku

"Maybe the Dragon Radar has an error in it, and it's somewhere else." said Hercule also not wanting to continue further.

"Nope; no error it's somewhere here in this creepy looking town and from where the radar is pointing too I believe it's in that tower over there." said Goku pointing to a massive creepy gothic looking tower.

"That Tower, it's huge" said Krillin

"That tower looks really creepy, Goku!" whined Hercule as Vegeta stepped in getting annoyed with Hercule and Krillin's Whining.

"Would you two please grow a pair; if we half to fight a bunch of stupid ghost to get a Dragonball; so be it even though I find the purpose of this wish to be absolutley ridculous." growled Vegeta, as Goku opened the front door to the tower only to find it dark, but lit up with candles and with cobwebs all over the cieling, walls, and floors along with a chandeleer

"No Dragonball here, let's go." said Krillin trying to chicken out before Vegeta caught him

"Would you be a man for once and wait until we find the Dragonball first; it's obvious your wife 18 wears the pants in your family.

"Sure Vegeta; you're right about that." said Krillin obviously fearing Vegeta, more than ghosts at this moment decided to stick around as Goku's Dragon Radar beeped as they made their way towards a staircase.

"Well it's up these steps; come on let's go" ordered Goku

"Wait Goku; you mean we half to climb up all of these stairs." complained Yamcha

"Yeah that's right Yamcha; come on let's go!" said Goku as The Z warriors took the first step on the stairs only to hear a loud creek.

"What an annoying sound." complained Vegeta

"Every step here, has this loud creek." said Goku

"I hope we don't attract any ghosts, while were here." said Hercule in a cowardly tone.

The Z warriors got all the way up the stairs as the Dragon Radar's beeping was heard the loudest toward a door that Goku opened to find the 7 Star Dragon Ball on a pillowed shrine

"Well there it is guys let's go get it." said Goku

"Wait Kakarot, I sense this might be a trap." said Vegeta

"Why do you think that, Vegeta?" asked Goku

"Well do you think it's a bit suspicious that we're in this creepy building and the DragonBall is right there in plain sight and that it's possible that it could be a trap." explained Vegeta

"Vegeta's right, Goku I sense something; we better be carefull about that DragonBall." said Krillin as The Z fighters slowly approached the Dragonball they began to feel something was watching and after making it to the DragonBall Goku picks it up

"You see guys that was easy; now let's go find the next one." said Goku, However three ghost Pokemon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar appeared behind Goku as everyone except Vegeta looked on in fear.

"Goku, behind you? yelled Krillin

"G...G...GHOST!" yelled Hercule

Goku turned around, but the Pokemon vanished after Goku turned around.

"I don't see nothing guys; come on guys let's go." said Goku trying to leave Then the three ghost Pokemon appeared behing Goku again, as the Z warriors tried to get Goku's attention but still the ghost disapeared when Goku turned around to look

Those stupid ghost keep dissapearing every time Kakarot turns around; look you stupid Ghosts we're not playing any games the fate of the universe rests on this ball and we need it; so stop being so annoying." yelled Vegeta; then Gengar appeared and got in Vegeta's face and licked the Saiyan Prince right in this face to the horror of everyone as Gengar laughed.

"YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE; I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES; GALLIC GUN." yelled Vegeta disgusted as Vegeta Fired the Gallic Gun only to miss Gengar and blow a hole in the wall in the room.

"Fight like a man you stupid ghost." yelled Vegeta starting to lose his patience then just as Goku was ready to leave; Haunter flew by Goku and snatched the Dragon Ball from him.

"Hey, what the?" said Goku

"Haunter Haunter" said the Haunter

"Hey, Mr. Ghost thing, we need that Dragonball, the fate of the Universe is in Danger and so are you so give that back." saidGoku hoping to negotiate with the Ghost Pokemon

"Haunt?" said Haunter; as Gastly appeared along with Gengar and the three Ghost Pokemon began throwing the Dragonball to eachother like if it was a toy.

"Come on you guys, that's not a toy." said Goku as the three Ghost Pokemon ignored Goku, and continued to throw the Dragonball around; until Goku used instant transmission to intercept the ball after Haunter tried to throw it to Gengar.

"Fun time is over, you guys we really need this ball." said Goku with a serious expression and just as the three Ghost Pokemon we're about to float over in Goku's direction; Mewtwo appeared to confront the three Ghost Pokemon.

"That's enough from you three; we need this DragonBall and if you don't let us take it, the Universe will be destroyed and you three will be destroyed along with it." warned Mewtwo trying to talk sense into the three Ghost Pokemon.

"Geng..ar" said Gengar

"Haunt" said Haunter

"Gas" said Gastly

Before the three Ghost Pokemon could do anything; Mewtwo teleported the Z warriors out of the Tower before the ghost can get their chance to ruin everything; as they made their way outside of Lavender Town

"Thank you, Mewtwo for getting us out of that creepy building." said Krillin

"Well; we got the Dragon Ball, guys." said Goku as Mewtwo began to tell everyone something urgent.

"Goku, everyone, listen up Shimudi Island: an island that hosts four legendary Bird Pokemon, is being destroyed by an old enemy of Ash's, the same enemy who attacked that island three years ago which caused a global catastrophy that almost caused the apocolypse in the Pokemon World. Now he has brought with him the Androids and a fusion of Cyborg clone of myself and a ressurected Shadow Lugia; they're calling it Mewgia." said Mewtwo as Goku gave Mewtwo a look of concern.

"Oh no, from what you're talking about Mewtwo, we half to get there and stop it." said Goku

"The only way we could stop this; is to collect the three orbs from the islands of fire, ice, and lightning. However Melody has an ocarina that she plays with the song of the ancient guardian of the sea if she plays it everything on the island will be back to normal; however I do believe Babadi is trying to cause this to buy more time to complete the rebirth of Majin Buu; not to mention Melody is on Supreme Kai's planet training her new found Powers with Ash and the others." said Mewtwo

"Well it looks like we half to act now and I guess for now without Ash's help." said Goku

"I'll contact Ash once his training is complete; but in the meantime i'll take you to Shimudi Island; luckilly there is a DragonBall there." said Mewtwo as Goku smiled

"Wow that's great, Mewtwo." said Goku

"All right then everyone, hold on to me, we're heading to Shimudi Island." said Mewrwo as he and the Z warriors teleported and dissapeared from the scene on to Shimudi Island.

(Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai's Planet)

"Ready to begin your training, Ash?" asked KabitoKai

"Yeah; how do we transform?" asked Ash

"Ummm; I'll contact King Kai to ask Professor Oak." said Kabito Kai scratching his head

KabitoKai began to use his telepathic senses to get in contact with King Kai and Professor Oak as Professor Oak would answer the Call.

"Oh sorry Ash; I forgot to mention the spell you need to make yourself transform into a Pokemon." said Professor Oak

"Well what do we do, Professor?" asked Ash

:Hold on to the jewles around your necks and chant these words; pay close attention guys." said Professor Oak

"Ok" said Ash ready to learn the chant

"Ancient magic of the legendary Pokemon warriors; give me the power of the legendary ones of this element and color to transform me, so I may use this power to stop the corrupted Pokemon; I want to be...and then you say that legendary Pokemon's name and you transform into it. How I knew this I decided to continue my Pokemon research here at the Grand Kai's planet just as long as these dead brutes pipe down around here." laughed Professor Oak after telling Ash the words to chant to transform

"Ok ,are you ready guys?" asked Ash toward his friends

"We're Ready, Ash." said the rest of the group

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary all held their jewels and began speaking into the jewel as the jewels power started to glow the color of the wearer as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks watched on in excitement as Ash transformed into Entie, Misty, into Suicune, Tracey, into Celebii, Brock into Reginock, Melody into Zapdos, and Gary into an Umbreon

"Great job guys, you transformed perfectly, now I know it's supposed to be legendary Pokemon but you can even transform into rare pokemon as well those are the type you can transform into; so now ready to begin your training with KabitoKai?" asked Professor Oak

"Yes" asked Ash as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks looked on in amazment

"Wow they actually transformed into legendary Pokemon!" said Gohan

"That is so cool" said Goten

"Well let's see how they fair in battle." said Trunks as Kabito Kai approached the Half Saiyan Trio

"Hey Gohan, Goten, Trunks do you guys want to help with the training?" asked Kabito Ki

"Sure" said the all three of them at the same time as The three Saiyan sons started training the now morphed Pokemon Trainers in the hopes that they'll be ready for battle; as time went on Ash and his friends began to feel stronger and with this new found strength however; would it be enough along with the help of 3 half saiyans?

"Ok, now Goten, Trunks let's give them one more test the teamwork attack." said Gohan

"Teamwork like?" asked Ash in a confused manner.

"Ash, it's going to involve you and all of your friends combining your attacks into one powerful attack that could defeat your enemies!" explained Goten

"We use teamwork for our Pokemon battles but never all six of us doing powerful moves together." said Misty

"Here, well will give you guys an example." said Trunks as he along with Gohan and Goten, stood beside eachother spaced out from eachother as the three looked like they were ready to launch a Kamehameha wave at the same time.

"KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA AAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" yelled the three as the three Saiyans fired off three Kamehameha waves together that merged into one that blew up a nearby rock formation leaving the six trainers in amazment.

"So how do we merge our attacks like you guys just did?" asked Ash

"Well you guys, you all half to have the same energy levels, if your energy levels are the same you and your partners can combine the same attack and merge them into one super attack." explained Gohan

"Gohan, Trunks, and myself are all on the same energy levels together and i'm sure you guys can sychronize your energy levels together becaus we know you guys can." said Goten.

"Whenever you guys synchrinize your energy levels together; come at us with a combined attack which we'll use our combined Kamehameha wave to create a powerful wave of energy." said Trunks

"Well let's give this a try, guys." odered Ash as he, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary all began to build up their energies so that their levels are all equals.

"I'm sensing it; it looks like they're doing it right." said Gohan

"Also it looks like they're getting ready to attack." said Goten

"Here it comes, guys." said Trunks as the six trainers in their morphed forms: launched their powerful elemental attacks that merged into one. Then the three saiyans turned into Super Saiyans and readied to fire their triple Kamehameha waves into one.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the three Saiyan Sons as their Kamehameha wave merged and hit the six Pokemon trainers merged elemental wave attack; as both attacks colided causing an explosion that rocked the Supreme Kai's Planet.

"Wow, that was incredible." said Kabito Kai and once the dust settled from the blast the three Saiyan Sons reverted back to normal forms and the six Pokemon Trainers reverted back to their human forms.

"Great work Ash, it looks like we're ready." said Gohan

"Thanks Gohan; let's go save the both of our worlds now." said Ash eager to return to Earth. Then Professor Oak's voice was heard and it sounded very urgent

"Ash, everybody listen up; there's trouble on Shimudi Island." said Professor Oak

"What's going on there, Professor?" asked Ash

"The Collector: who you stopped three years ago is back and is attacking Shimudi Island once again, and this time he's sold his soul to Babadi and brought with him a fusion of Cyborg Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia." said Professor Oak

"That sounds really Bad, Professor? said Ash

"It is; Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno are allready being destroyed and Lugia just reemeged and even it is no match, for this creation of Babidi and Giovann't brought forth by the collector." said Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor Oak, does my dad know about this?" asked Gohan

"Yes Gohan; King Kai gave the message to Mewtwo to give to Goku; they're on their way there as I speak. Now that your training is complete Ash, are you ready to go to battle?" asked Professor Oak

"I'm ready, Professor." said Ash eager to get into battle

"Ok then; Hey Kabito Kai are you going to send them to Shimudi Island where everything is taking place right now? asked Professor Oak

"Yes, but I don't have any idea where it is." said KabitoKai, as Melody approached the Kai with her known knowledge of her home island.

"Well, wou you like for me to help you, after all Shamudi Island is my home after all." said Melody

"That's ok Melody I think I can find it; everyone come with me!" said Kabito Kai

"Good Luck Ash, becareful everybody." said Oak breaking the communication

"I will, Professor." said Ash and with that said the six Trainers and three Saiyan Sons stood next to Kabito Kai; as Kabito Kai readied the transportation to Shamudi Island, and with a flash they dissapeared.

Meanwhile on Shimudi Island: Mewtwo, Goku and the Rest of the Z warriors made their way to Shamudi Island to find the "Shrine of the Titans" crumbling into ruins and the Airship of Majin Lawrence III in the sky with Majin Mewgia on the assault on the four Legendary Bird Pokemon, who have now been weakend.

"Now you've done your job Mewgia; now it's time for me to pick up the scraps." said Majin Lawrence III as Lawrence shot out three electrical cages to capture the legendary birds; but at the last second a series of ki balls fired off knocking the cages blowing them up, and the Z warriors now stood in the way of the evil collector.

"You will not be collecting these Pokemon; they are what brings life into this world." yelled Goku

"Who are you? Oh nevermind your that Saiyan who killed Majin Buu; well now Master Babadi ordered me not to kill you, instead just save you for the newly created Majin Buu; however you are in my way right now.

"If we half to; we will fight your evil creation of a fused Pokemon." said Gokutalking about Cyborg Shadow Mewgia.

"Really? You think the ultimate Pokemon can be defeated by a mere Super Saiyan? You really are a fool, Goku." said Majin Lawrence III as Vegeta stepped in

"Fool huh? You're the fool with that riduculous hair; but if you want to send that flying thing against us; we will destroy it! said Vegeta with a smirk as then a familiar voice was heard

"Long time no see" said a young man with middle length black hair parted in the center, a black sleved shirt, with an orange bandana around his neck, blue jeans, green socks, and blue boots.

"No not you; Android 17" said Goku remembering the evil Android 17 now alligned with Babidi.

"17, no way." said Krillin, remembering that 17 is his wife 18's brother.

"So how's your marriage to my sister; little human." insulted 17 laughing at Krillin.

"My wife is living free from your evil, 17." barked Krillin

"Don't for get about me." said a Short, and Pale android who resembled a cartoon marshmallow, clown like character.

"How can I forget short, pale, and fat, the description of you Marshmallow Man." insulted Vegeta

"Typical Vegeta, you and your childish jokes" said 19 annoyed with the Saiyan Prince. Then the Collector Lawrence III saw Mewtwo with Goku

"Is that the real Mewtwo? Huh you have no chance; i've already weakened Lugia, what makes you think you can stand a chance against our creation: Mewgia? said the Collector with a smirk

"Clever name, but it only consits of clones created by Team Rocket." said Mewtwo

"Did you forget that you're a clone of Mew?

"No; that maybe true about my origins but I'm not a slave for Team Rocket or Babadi. Where are Ash and everybody they should be done with their training and I need Melody to play Lugia's song to restore it's strength so we can fight together." thought Mewtwo paitently waiting for Ash and friends to get to Shamudi.

"Hahaha now prepare yourselves for war; because once you are out of my way, I will collect my prize Pokemon and this world will soon be destroyed." lauged Majin Lawrence III starting to become over confident. As the battle would began. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Picollo, and Vegeta fought against the Majin Androids, while Mewtwo look to take on the evil Majin Mewgia; but Mewtwo is only looking to buy Ash time to get to Shamudi Island as Mewgia was atacking Mewtwo as the clone did it's best to avoid it's attacks. However Mewgia was way too strong along with Goku and the Z warriors fending of the Androids as Hercule and Slowking looked on.

"Where are Ash and Gohan we need their help?" said Hercule watching on

"Not to mention we need Melody to play Lugia's song to restore it's strength." said Slowking as Hercule nodded.

"Yeah that sounds; hey wait a minute you're a Pokemon and you can talk like a normal person can? asked Hercule taken by suprise of Slowking's ability to talk

"Yes indeed Hercule, and by the way if you're the World Martial Art's Champion, than why are you not helping Goku." asked Slowking

"Because, I like to let others have their turn to fight and ask me to be the last minute resort so that way; the champ will put a hurtin on any foe like no one else can. HAHAHAHA! laughed Hercule as Slowking looked away sensing that Hercule is lying.

Meanwhile KabitoKai and the Saiyan Sons and Pokemon Trainers made landed on Master Roshi's Island by accident.

"Kabito Kai this is Master Roshi's house?" said Gohan knowing obviously where they landed at.

"Hey, this is the wrong Island." yelled Misty knowing this wasn't where they were supposed to go to.

"Hey calm down everybody, I'm not that familiar with the Pokemon World." said Kabito Kai trying to stay focused as Tracey noticed something about the Islands surrounding Kame Island.

"Hey guys, hang on a minute everyone, I sense darkness in the area." said Tracey noticing stretches of darkness in the sky.

"Tracey's right, look over in the distance." said Ash noticing the Dark stretches in the sky that might lead them to Shamudi.

"I feel it too, guys." said Goten also starting to pick up the senses too.

"I believe now that, Master Roshi's house is now in the Orange Islands where Shamudi Island is located at." said Trunks

"Well guys, at least we're close by. It's just that the Pokemon world is so unfamiliar with me. Well Ash would you guys like to fly over and find Shamudi?" asked Supreme Kai as Ash quickly responed.

"Sure me and my friends will lead the way." said Ash

"Yeah and also, I know alot about these Islands so i'll let you all know when we're closeby." said Tracey

"Ok then, Tracey since you are a watcher after all." smiled Gohan as Tracey nodded

"I can also keep a watch over how close we are to Shimudi, and right now I say that we're prety close." said Melody

"All right then, Kids time is wasting; let's get to that island quick before it's too late. I can already sense a dark presence there." said Kabito Kai as everybody flew off above the Island to search for Shamudi Island.

"So now our heroes are facing off against a very powerful fused enemy in Mewgia. All of the legendary birds have been defeated, The Z warriors are right now fending off the Majin Androids, and KabitoKai has led everyone to the wrong Island landing on Master Roshi's Island however it appears that Master Roshi's Island has found itself within the Orange Islands making Shamudo Closer, due to the dark stretches in the sky created by the evil creation: Mewgia. What will happen when this battle continues, will Babadi break free of his confines in H.F.I.L. and will Ash, Gohan, and the others make it to the island to help out in time? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "Pokemon Meets DragonBall Z.""

"To Be Continued"


	6. Chapter 5: Opening the Rift

A/N: I don't own Pokemon or DragonBall Z this is a fanfiction

Chapter 5: Opening the Rift

Kabito Kai, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, Gary, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all flying over the Orange Islands looking for where the battle was taking place at, as they saw a dark hole in the sky, as the group made their way towards it.

"That hole in the sky; I have a bad feeling about this, you guys." said Gohan, looking concerned

"I sense Babadi is behind this as well, as what's going on, on that Shamudi Island with Goku." said Kabito Kai

"You know what, you guys? If we learned to fly sooner we could've goten to the Pokemon League Faster." said Tracey, with an idea

"I perfer walking, Tracey/" said Ash

"Well it saves us alot of time, Ash." said Misty

"Guys, we need to focus on the task at hand; we half to find that island." said Goten, trying to get everyone back on track; then an explosion was heard in the distance attracting everyone's attention to where the explosion was heard.

"What Was that?" yelled Ash looking to see what caused the explosion.

"Over there; I see Fire, Ice, and Lightning Islands; that's Shamudi in the center." said Melody, being observant to her home Island.

"All right guys, we better hurry." ordered Gohan as Trunks noticed a flying, shadowy, cyborgy creature in the sky

"What is that flying thing?" asked Trunks

That must be Shadow Lugia; but it looks different than before." said Tracey, noticing this different version of Shadow Lugia, with his expeirence of being a Pokemon Watcher.

"I have a bad feeling about this, everybody." said Kabito Kai looking at what was going on, with all of the destruction on the island

"Mr. Kai, there's the shrine, we need to land there now." said Melody

"Ok, Melody" said Kabito Kai, as the Group landed on the shrine to find Mewtwo injured and Goku and the rest not fairing to well against Cyborg, Shadow Mewgia.

"DAD" yelled both Gohan and Goten at the same time attending to their father, Goku.

"Gohan, Goten, Ash you all finally made it." said Goku sounding a bit raspy.

"What is that thing?" asked Goten, looking at the fused Pokemon that was causing all of the damage.

"It's a fusion of Mewtwo and Lugia named Mewgia; it's very powerful and we haven't been able to fight it, because Lawrence III has back up in the form of the Androids." said Goku pointing out the three androids who had accompanied the greedy Pokemon Collector.

"I see they brought back 17, 19, and 20" said Gohan, noticing the trio of old foes.

"That's strange; they look like human but they're androids?" asked Misty

"The one with the black hair and orange bandana, sort of looks like you, Tracey." joked Brock

"You think?" asked Tracey, as the Android started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA; I don't think I would ever be related to some dorky human, who lives his life drawing these stupid creatures." Smirked Android 17, making Tracey a bit angry with those remarks.

"Don't you ever say that about Pokemon; you worthless piece of scrap metal." yelled Tracey, firing back at the cocky Android

"Kid you may have guts, but if you fight me your guys will be all over this miserable Island." smirked 17, as Gohan stepped in, wanting to fight the Android instead.

"How about me and my brothers, fight you and the other metal junk, 17; what do you say to Gero?" asked Gohan, ready to fight.

"Whatever, it's not like you're going to stop Master Babadi from opening the gates of H.F.I.L." said Gero with a smirk.

"Hey Ash, we'll take care of the Androids; why don't you transform and help my Dad out against that thing?" offered Gohan

"Right; while we do that, Melody I need you to play Lugia's song, and Brock since you're a Breeder I think it's best if you heal Mewtwo's injuries before joining us in the fight." Said Ash making his battle preperations.

"Ok Ash, i'll help Mewtwo, then I will come join you in the fight." said Brock, as Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Gary all began to transform into Pokemon: (Ash transformed into Ho-Oh, Misty turned into Articuno, Tracey turned into Celebii, and Gary into Dragonite) as they all began to attack Mewgia, along with Goku and Vegeta. Meanwhile Brock began to heal Mewtwo of his injuries, and Melody begins to play Lugia's song, and the Saiyan sons took the fight to the Androids

"I'm a lot stronger now, compared to back when I was a kid." said Gohan, remebering the battle long ago when the Androids first invaded, back when Gohan was 10 years old.

"Also you're alot more annoying too" said Gero, as Gero tried to attack Gohan, but Gohan shot a Ki blast in the Android's face, as Gohan would also deliver a knee to the gut, sending Gero to the ground.

"You cocky punk; I will destroy you." threatned Gero

"If only I had Zeni for how many times people said that to me in my life; I would be richer than my Father in Law." joked Gohan, to Hercule's Dismay

"Hey wait a minute, Gohan" said Hercule feeling insulted, as Gohan turned his focus to Dr. Gero.

"I'm done talking so let's fight: you wrinkle faced, metal headed, old fossil." said Gohan, as Gohan's insults continued to infuriate Gero, but it would do nothing but cause the Android to miss every attack, as Gohan would hit the Android square on with every blow. Meanwhile Goten was giving android 19 a fight.

"You smart allec Saiyans, are a real pain" yelled 19

"Oh really, you mean pain from how annoying we can be, or the pain i'm inflicting on you? By the way have you ever seen the sun cause you sure could use a tan and a diet; chubby." said Goten, and that insult infuriated the Android, as the Android tried to attack Goten, but Goten teleported and kicked the Android in the head, right before grabbing 19 by his ankles and then spinning him around, before tossing him and then calling for a Kamehameha wave.

"KAMEHAMEHA" yelled Goten, as Goten's Kamehameha wave hit the android on contact and finished it it off. Meanwhile Trunks was fighting against Android 17.

"You may try to think you're so cool. with your dorky hair. but in reality, you're just a loser like the rest of them." said Trunks; with a reamrk that sounds very similar to what his Father would say to an enemy.

"Loser huh? We'll see about that, when I break both of your legs." threatned 17 as Trunks moved his exposed legs from wearing shorts to tease the Android.

"You know; I would really like to see you try to break my legs." said Trunks, as Trunks and 17 began to attack eachother; as the Saiyan put up a fight against the powerful Android; as Trunks turned Super Saiyan and delivered a poweful Knee to the Android's face sending 17 flying.

"Well now, I hope I didn't disfigure you after that; but that's what happens to anyone who threatens to break my legs." said Trunks as 17 then pulled off his arm and shot bullets out of it's arm; but Trunks teleported and blasted the Android with another powerful attack; as17 started to regroup with Dr. Gero.

"These 3 kids, are so annoying." yelled Gero

"Tell me about it." smirked 17 as Gohan called out to the two Androids.

"Do you give up now?" asked Gohan

"You can't beat the three of us." said Goten as Gero began to converge with his Android about a new plan.

"Here's the plan." said Gero to 17, but before Gero could tell 17 the plan, 17 was attacked by a projectile from Tracey using Celebii's Form.

"That was for your insult towards me and Pokemon." yelled Tracey as 17 looked at the watcher with anger.

"Feeble brat, i'll make you pay for that." yelled 17, as 17 began to chase Tracey, leaving Gero to the mercy of the three saiyan sons; as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks began to prepare a triple kamehameha wave: directed at the Android Scientist.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the three Saiyans Sons, as they fired an all powerful Triple Kamehameha wave at Dr. Gero finishing him off. Meanwhile 17 was on the search for Tracey, only to be confronted by his twin sister 18 and her husband Krillin.

"18, What is the meaning of this?" asked 17, toward his twin sister.

"17, I have a family here on Earth. You however contimued to go down the dark path and look what happened to you; and now you've sold your soul to Babidi, all for the purpose of the creation of a new Majin Buu." said 18, as 17 smirked at her.

"Hmmph whatever; Master Babidi gave me a new chance at life." said 17

"You're wrong 17; Babadi is only using you to recreatet Majin Buu, and if Majin Buu is recreated; you will be destroyed." said 18 remebering when Babadi brought his Father's Majin Buu out on the world.

"No 18; you've been blinded by marrying this human, and throwing away your true nature as an Android

"My life as an Android came to an end after Cell was destroyed, and when I married my husband; if only you could defeat this power Babidi has on you and come join us..." said 18 before 17 interupted her

"NO, never, now get out of my way right now, i'm looking for some kid posing as some stupid Pokemon." yelled 17

"You will leave that human boy alone; him and his friends are fighting along side Goku against that beast there." said 17 pointing to the Battle Goku and Ash we're having against Cyborg Shadow Mewgia; as Ash and Goku began to really put up a fight as Mewgia; as the beast was getting hammered by just about everything the Pokemon Trainers and Saiyans were throwing at it.

"GRRR,18 what are you doing?" growled 17, asking his sister what she was doing.

"17, If you're not going to listen to reason, than we don't we just fight? Hey Krillin you should probably help out Goku right now. Me and 17 have some business to take care of." said 18 toward her husband as Krillin agreed.

"Ok then, becareful 18." said Krillin to his wife, as Krillin flew off to help Goku, as the two Android twins began to fight eachother. Meanwhile Melody who was still playing her Ocarina reawakened Lugia as it was ready to fight; as Melody suceeded in healing the Guardian of the Sea; as the bird flew off to fight the dark, fused clone of himself and Mewtwo. Meanwhile Brock was stil ltrying to heal Mewtwo, until he was approached by the Namekian Dende.

"Hey Brock, let me heal Mewtwo, you should go and help Ash." said Dende

"Huh? You mean you can heal Mewtwo?" asked Brock, as Dende placed his hands around Mewtwo; as energy flowed from Dende's hands onto Mewtwo's injured body healing Mewtwo's wounds.

"Wow Dende, that's so cool." said Brock, as Mewtwo would be healed from his injuries in battle.

"Thanks Dende; Hey Melody, Brock we better help Ash out in this fight." ordered Mewtwo

"Right" said the two as Brock and Melody transformed into Pokemon. Then Lugia and Mewtwo both began to join the fight against Mewgia; as Mewgia was now starting to weaken up after being attacked all at once from the Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon, and Z warriors together. As Goku looked to his son Gohan and called for his attention.

"Hey Gohan, go get the Dragonball here's the radar." said Goku, as Goku threw the Dragon Radar at Gohan, as Gohan caught it.

"We'll take it from here you guys, go find the Dragon ball." ordered Goku to his oldest son.

"Right dad, come on guys, let's go find the Dragonball." ordered Gohan toward Goten and Trunks; as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks would fly off to search for the Dragonball; as the radar showed it's very closeby in Lawrence III's airship. As the Saiyan sons blasted their way in the ship suprising the evil Pokemon Collector.

"Who do you Saiyans think you are, intruding in my ship?" asked Lawrence III

"We want the Dragonball from you." demanded Gohan

"You mean this." as the collector took out the Dragonball. "Hmph, well you'll half to fight me for it." said Lawrence III with a smirk

"Fight the three of us and only one of you HAHAHA." laughed Goten but the collector had a trick up his sleeve.

"I have back up." smiled the collector, as his help came in the form of two old enemies: Dadoria and Zarbon.

"I guess we will be fighting for the Dragonball after all." said Trunks getting into a fighting stance. As the fight started on both inside the airship and outside of the airship as the battle against Mewgia continued.

(Meanwhile in H.F.I.L.)

"It looks like the twerps really have their hands full right now." said Jessie

"Indeed and the more they fight, the greater we have the chance of all of us getting out of here." said James

"Let's not forget the recreation of Majin Buu." said Butch

"Those children will never have a chance against us." said Cassidy

"Meow, that's right!" said Meowth

"The rift is almost fully opened and Majin Buu's recreation is nearly complete." said Giovanni.

"Even if those Saiyans and Pokemon Trainers defeat Mewgia; it's allready too late for them, because we will all be free from our confines here in H.F.I.L. Be ready commrades Majin Buu will awaken soon." said Babidi

Meanwhile back in the airship Goten and Trunks we're taking on Dadoria and Zarbon in a fight; taking down Frieza's former henchmen; while Gohan was in a battle with the collecter Lawrence III.

"So you can fight; but you can't beat me." smiled Gohan

"Don't get so over confident boy; I can handle my own against a Saiyan like you." said Lawence III; and with words being exchanged, so we're blows, as it was a very evenly matched fight. However outside things were getting really intense as Ash, Goku, and friends continued to fight with Mewgia.

"We need to come up with a plan to finish this. Hey Ash did Gohan teach you how to synchronize your energy with your friends?" asked Goku as Ash nodded.

"Yes" said Ash

"All right then here's the plan; but I need you to stall him; me and Vegeta are going to fuse." said Goku

"So are we going to use fusion, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta

"Yeah let's do this!" said Goku as Brock looked at the two Sayians getting into a position.

"Goku and Vegeta; what are they doing?" asked Brock

"FUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said the two Saiyans at the same time doing some kind of a of weird ballet like dance; where after their fingers touched; their energies began to merge around the Saiyans and then after the energies evaporated; there stood a very large Saiyan who looked very similiar to both Goku and Vegeta as a hybrid; the result was the fused Saiyan warrior known as: Gogeta.

"Hey what just happened?" asked Ash, confused.

"Goku and Vegeta; what happened to them?" asked Tracey, also looking confused.

"Who is this guy? Could he be?" asked Brock, also confused

"I think Goku and Vegeta became one person. How is that possible?" wondered Gary

"Don't be alarmed Ash; we are Goku and Vegeta fused together to make us stronger; by giving us the strength of two as one person. I will use my powers to help defeat this monster, but this fusion will only last 30 minutes." said Gogeta as Gogeta fired a blast at Mewgia causing the flying beast to scream in pain and now it looked like victory was at hand.

"Ash, are you and your friends ready to finish this?" asked Gogeta

"Ready" replied Ash, as Mewgia was about to attack but it's attack was deflected by a psychic blast from Mewtwo, and an aeroblast from Lugia, along with fire, ice, and lightning attacks from Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos respectivley; as now they had the Majin dark fused Pokemon on the ropes.

"Ok you guys let's attack all together." ordered Ash

"Right" said Misty

"Let's do it." said Brock

"Let's end this battle." said Tracey

"Come on let's do it." said Melody

"I'm with you all the way." said Gary

While the trainers began to charge up their attack; Android 18 was fighting against her twin brother 17 in a way to try to bring the good in him like how the Z warriors brought good in her.

"Remember who we are 18?" said 17 delivering a punch to his sister.

"No you will see the light through the darkness, 17." said 18 kicking 17 in the gut.

"Come back home, 18?" asked 17

"I will never sell my soul to Babadi." said 18

"and I will never join the ranks of the saiyans and humans." said 17, as 18 and 17 continued to fight in the hopes that 18 manages to turn 17 good. Meanwhile Krillin watched on the sidelines with his and 18's daughter Marren; however 17 would do something relly despicable as 17 teleported away from the fight with 18, and knocked out Krillin from behind with a blast, as 17 would grab Marren and take her her hostage.

"Put her down, 17." yelled 18 as her Brother took a hold of her daughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA; surrender nowand I shall not hurt her." said 17 with a grim smile.

"This is low 17, why would you do this?" asked 18.

"To show you that the only family you have is with me and Babadi; I want you to surrender; and come with me; I will wait for your decision at the location of where the next DragonBall is located Tin Tower." said 17, as 17 would than dissapeared with Marren in tow, as Krillin got back up to realize that 17 has kidnapped his daughter.

"That 17 is a real coward to kidnap our daughter." yelled Krillin with a look of vengeance.

"We got to go tell Goku about what just happened." said 18

"Yes, we better destroy that flying monster, and let Goku know what happened." said Krillin. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks we're readying to fire two paralel attacks at Dadoria and Zarbon.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said both Goten and Trunks; as they defeated Dadoria and Zarbon with two powerful attacks; as all that was left was Lawrence III who was cornered after a strong punch from Gohan ,which sent the collecter flying in the corner, as the Collecter sat defeated as he saw Mewgia was being destroyed. As the three Saiyans sons charged up their Kamehameha waves to finish off Lawrence III.

"KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA AMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" yelled Gohan, Goten, and Trunks together, as the three Saiyan Sons both launched their synchronized Kamehameha wave at Lawrence III; which blasted a hole in the Airship. Also at the same time: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary all fired and synchronized their attacks as they directly hit Mewgia along with Gogeta's merged Gallick Gun and Kamehameha wave fusion and Mewtwo's Psychic attack, and Lugia's Aeroblast all took Mewgia head on; along with a from behind attack by the Sons Kamehameha wave with Lawrence III hit and Mewgia from behind; and with all of that power Mewgia was destroyed along with Lawrence III as the battle ended with our heroes the winners despite however a major loss.

"Hey Goku?" said Krillin approaching Goku after defusing with Vegeta, as the fusion wore off and Goku and Vegeta reverted to their normal seperated Saiyan forms along with Ash and friends all reverting back to their human forms; as Goku heard the voice of his best friend Krilin.

"What's up Krillin?" asked Goku

"Android 17 kidnapped Marren." yelled Krillin as Goku looked shocked

"WHAT?, HOW?" asked Goku

"He attacked me from behind, and took her to someplace called the Tin Tower. He wants 18 to join him and took our daughter as a hostage." said Krillin

"Tin Tower? Never heard of that place, must be in Ash's world, but we half to save Marren; but this is low to try to make 18 rejoin her brother." said Goku

"That tower is also that's the location of the next Dragonball we need." said Krillin

"I also assume think he kidnapped Marren also as a way to get the Dragonballs from us." said Krillin

"We half to find this TinTower now. Hey Ash do you know where this tower is?" asked Goku

"Yes; it's in Ecruteak City, it is home to the legendary Bird Pokemon Ho-Oh, that is where the Tower is." said Ash

"Ash I also sense are enemies is now looking to use Ho-Oh's power as a way to finally fully power Majin Buu." said Lugia sensing danger.

"Than we need to get there right away." said Ash

"Right let's go, everybpdy." said Goku

"We also need to becarefu;l we could very well be walking into Babidi's Trap." said Mewtwo

"Right, Mewtwo." said Ash

"We better watch our backs then." said Goku

(Meanwhile at Tin Tower)

"Who is this twerp you brought with you, 17" asked Jessie as Android 17 brought his Neice Marren with him in front of Team Rocket

"This would be my Neice Marren; the daughter of my traiteroius sister 18." said 17

"Hmmmmm? well that could work; does she have any dragonballs? asked James

"No, i'm using her to bargain with my sister to join us. but we can also use her as a way to have them surrender the dragonballs to us." said 17

"Well than, it looks like we have our work cut out for us then." said Meowth

"Fieza and Cell, will be here any second." said Butch

"Then Ho-Oh's power will be used to finally power Majin Buu." said Cassidy

"Then the dark sky oppened and dropping from the dark rifted skies on the roof of Tin Tower were Frieza and Cell in Majin form.

"Right on time." said 17 as the legendary bird Ho-Oh flew toward the tower looking at the villians as they all began to unleash their attacks on the bird.

"Jessie James, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth will you take my niece to Master Babadi?" asked 17, toward Team Rocket

"All right" said Jessie

"You remeber Babidi, don't you twerp?" asked James as Marren looked scarred as she remember how awful Babidi was. As Team Rocket took her with them to H.F.I.L. While 17, Frieza, and Cell began their attack on Ho-Oh.

"With Mewgia and Lawrence III defeated Ash and Goku and everyone else now heads toward Ecruteak City to rescue Marren and get the DragonBall but now Frieza and Cell have been released from H.F.I.L. and are attacking the legendary bird Pokemon Ho-Oh on Tin Tower are our heroes walking into a deathtrap set up by Babadi or will they manage to stop Babadi's dark plans find out on the next episode of Pokemon meets Dragon Ball Z."

"To Be Continued."


	7. Chapter 6: The Worst has yet to come

Chapter 6: The Worst has yet to come

Ash, Goku and everyone else raced toward Ectureak City and Tin Tower to stop the attack on Ho-Oh and to find Krillin and 18's kidnapped daughter marren from Android 17 but what Babadi's Dark Plans to ressurect Majin Buu are comming full circle

Giovanni: now who might the girl be

Jessie: she happens to be the niece of 17 Boss

James: She's half human half android

Giovanni: should we convert her power

Babadi: No we should make her tell what those Saiyans and Pokemon Trainers are doing to try to fight us so we can beat them with their knowledge

Marren: What do you want from me

Babadi: what are the Saiyans using to fight against me

Marren: I don't know what your talking about

Giovanni then grabbed Marren and started to hold her in front of Babadi

Giovanni: You know my son Ash has he been training with that Saiyan Goku

Marren: I don't know

Babadi: Tell the truth girl and I will let you leave if not we will feed you to Majin Buu

Marren was so scared she couldn't tell Babadi about Ash's Pokemon Transformation so she began to cry

Babadi: now tell the truth what power do those Pokemon Kids have that their going to use to help Goku

Just as Marren was about to speak Babadi was attacked from behind from a tall man who looked very similiar to Goku but with a scar on his face a red bandana and Saiyan Armor

Babadi: Goku how did you get here

Bardock: Goku never heard of them but I have heard of you Babadi: planning to get out of H.F.I.L. and unleash that demon Majin Buu out into the world again welll not while i'm here

Babadi: who are you

Bardock: I am Bardock the father of Kakarot a Saiyan Warrior

Babadi: Kakarot huh that happens to be the name Vegeta calls Goku

Bardock: So you happen to know my son and about King Vegeta's son

Babadi: Vegeta that traitor because of him and Goku my plans to destroy Earth was ruined by those saiyan idiots

Bardock: well then how about I take the girl back and then let my son take you down

Babadi; no the girl is mine if you want her you must fight my henchmen

Pui Pui: i'll take you on

Bardock: well this should be easy for me

Babadi: Giovanni please take our Prisoner somewhere until we get this Goku's Father out of the way we will interrogate her into giving us the secrets of those warriors

Giovanni: Right

Giovanni took Marren with him to be imprisoned so she wont try to escape her interrogation as Bardock and Pui Pui do battle

Meanwhile Goku and Ash and everyone made it to Ectureak City and to their suprise their was Android 17, Team Rocket, Frieza, and Cell all attacking Ho-Oh the heroes knew they had to act now to save the legendary bird Pokemon

Ash: come on guys let's transform

Goku: wait Ash we're dealing with Frieza and Cell 2 old enemies of ours

Ash: but we can't let them destroy Ho-Oh

Goku: I know but we can't attack them head on follow me I have a plan

Frieza: now it won't be long before this planet is destroyed

Cell: Those Saiyans are nowhere in sight

Goku: Guess again Cell

Cell: What

Frieza: It's you that Saiyan Monkey

Vegeta: Well Frieza I see your still as sexually confused as ever wether to decide if you're a male or a female

Frieza: i'm a male just because I have a woman's voice and a lipstick doesn't make me a woman

Brock: *whispering to Ash good thing he isn't*

Ash *nodded*

Frieza: I heard you children whispering so you must be those Pokemon Trainers Master Babadi was talking about

Misty: and you must be that terrible Frieza

Frieza: my you sure do have an attitude on you little girl

Cell: do you kids think you can stop us let alone Majin Buu you can all kiss your precious Pokemon Goodbye because Majin Buu is about to awaken

Tracey: That's what you think but that will never happen we will stop you

Cell: you think you can stop us just try little boy

Gary: Little for someone who looks like a humanoid Scyther you won't be able to cut through us we will defeat you

Krillin: where did you take my Daughter 17

17: She is with Babadi she will provide us the information we need to stop you from stopping us

18: you're using my Daughter to defeat us that is a cowardly move

17: do you think you can stop us look in the sky

Gohan: He's right the sky is getting darker

Goten: That's H.F.I.L. it's growing larger

Trunks: and the larger it grows the greater the chance Buu will come and destroy the planet again

Jessie: What is that around your neck

Ash: None of your business

James: Tell us what it is

Misty: We won't tell you anything but you'll find out eventually

Meowth: Find out what

Tracey: how about you fight us since Goku and Vegeta are fighting Frieza and Cell

Butch: Fine then Kid but there is something you all need to know

Melody: What

Babadi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ash: what was that

Brock: Could that be

Babadi: Yes Brock I am the great wizard Babadi

Ash: So you're Babadi

Babadi: Indeed now where did you get those things on your neck

Gary: We'll never tell anything to you

Babadi: Well than you don't want the girl to die do you

Krillin: Marren; let her go

Babadi: Not unless you tell me where you got that power from because if you don't I will feed her to Majin Buu

18: You're a coward Babadi she knows nothing she's just a little girl

Giovanni: Ash where did you get that power what did Professor Oak tell you

Ash: We will not tell you father

Krillin: Ash let me and my wife handle this after all Marren is our daughter

Ash: but Krillin we can't

Goku: Krillin's right Ash this is about him and 18 if you promise to bring back his daughter we'll tell you

Babadi: Fine then

Ash: Professor Oak found these at the hideout of where an ancient group of Pokemon Heroes could transform into Pokemon to stop corrupted Pokemon

Giovanni: That is what I figured

Ash: wait a minute you knew

Giovanni: Yes we watched the battle with Mewgia and it turns out it's true you are the descendents of those warriors however Ash and Tracey since you 2 are my sons that makes me also a descendent of that hero except I on the other hand represent the cult that caused the Pokemon to be corrupt and that cult used their power to transform into Pokemon and to use their magic to corrupt Pokemon everywhere

Ash: so there was another side of the story

Giovanni: yes and that side was was that your Ancestor betrayed his friends and joined the cult to corrupt Pokemon before the cult was defeated by those heroes

Ash: that's terrible

Giovanni: It's the truth son wether you want to believe it or not because in our family there is taint of darkness in your soul I believe that darkness was exposed during your alls war against me and my team a while back

Ash remembered that time a dark power casted him and took control of his body and tried to make him attack his friends and his Pokemon

Ash: that stop it father you're not going to try to play mind games with me

Giovanni: have it your way son but either way you're all going to die

Goku: We gave you our answer now let Marren go

Babadi: If you want the girl come to H.F.I.L i'll open the door for you there is someone waiting for you Goku

The rift causing dead warriors to return to Earth from H.F.I.L. was opening but it looks like it's for Goku and Ash as Frieza, Cell, Android 17, and Team Rocket began to fly towards it

Cell: we shall continue this fight in H.F.I.L.

Frieza: We will be waiting

the villians all went into the vortex that opened as Ash, Goku, and the rest of the heroes looked on

Goku: should we go in their

Ash: I don't know I think we should

Misty: hold on Ash it might be a trap

Tracey: That's just what Babadi and Giovanni want us to do

Brock: They'll have us right where they want us

Gary: and feed us all to Majin Buu

Ash: Well we half to save Krillin and 18's Daughter

Krillin: Yes but H.F.I.L is a dangerous place where only evil resides

Gohan: and Misty is probably right this might be a trap set up by Babadi

Trunks's Cell Phone rang as he answered it it was his mother Bulma

Trunks: Hey mom

Bulma: Hey Sweetie I've completed that radar to find that Pokemon

Trunks: Awesome

Bulma: well where are you guys

Trunks: some town called Ectureak City

Bulma: well where is that

Trunks: it's in the Pokemon World look we'll all be over right away

Bulma: Ok then you guys better hurry it's getting even darker outside

Trunks: We'll hurry bye mom

Gohan: The Radar is finished

Trunks: Yep

Goten: well we'd go but we're to unfamiliar with this world and trying to get back to West City would be hard considering that our world and this world is merged together and out of order

Trunks: So we're going to need your help Ash to get us back to West City

Gohan: after all West City is merged with that City from your world Viridian City

Ash: Well ok then

Tracey: but Ash what are we going to do about Babadi and our Father

Ash: after we get that radar Tracey we'll take care of that; anyways we'll lead the way Trunks just stay close to us

Trunks: Ok

Mewtwo: Dende and I just healed Ho-Oh it was injured and almost at a state of death before we healed it

Dende: Frieza and Cell were strong before but with Babadi controlling them they're more dangerous than ever

Mewtwo: I do sense Babadi leading us into a trap that is why we need to be ready for whatever diabolical plans he has in store for us

Goku: Right we'll go get the radar to find that Pokemon and after that we're off to H.F.I.L.

The Z Warriors, The Pokemon Trainers, Dende, and Mewtwo all would fly off to West Viridian City to get the Jirachi radar from Bulma meanwhile in H.F.I.L. Bardock was beating up and had just defeated Pui Pui using his Double Sunday attack

Bardock: what a weakling who else do you have wizard

Babadi: you want to know it's a ghost from your past

Bardock: what are you talking about

Frieza and Cell apeared leaving Bardock shocked

Bardock: Frieza

Frieza: Long time no see Bardock

Bardock: Has it been that long since you killed me and destroyed our home planet

Frieza: indeed it has tell me what makes you think you can stop master Babadi from ressurecting Majin Buu when you couldn't even stop me from blowing up Planet Vegeta

Bardock: I can try even though I sense my son Kakarot will be here

Cell: We already encountered him he's not even made it yet so don't get your hopes up

Bardock: and you must be Cell that Android that Kakarot sacraficed his own life to stop

Cell: he gave up and let his kid beat me

Bardock: so it's true that I have 2 grandsons neverless I will fight you it's time we settled the score Frieza

Frieza: I'm not going to waste my breath we have a purpose with Majin Buu's ressurection however you do remember my father don't you

a very large demon like creature with lipstick Saiyan like armor and with pink scaly skin looked towards Bardock's direction

Bardock: King Cold

King Cold: well if it isn't the low class Saiyan Bardock it's been a long time

Bardock: not long enough for me let's fight

Bardock and King Cold startwed fighting with Bardock getting the upper hand

King Cold: wow you sure have gotten stronger Bardock

Bardock: I've been training in my quest to change the future

King Cold: That won't do you any good

The Battle continued as Frieza and Cell met back up with Team Rocket, Giovanni, and Babadi as they looked at the ball Majin Buu was being recreated in as the ball began to glow reddish pink

Babadi: the battle Goku's father and King Cold will be the battle that awakens Majin Buu

Jessie: They'll be here soon

James their getting some radar to find the legendary Pookemon Jirachi

Butch: what they don't know is we have it along with Celebii captured with us

Cassidy: Everything is falling into place

Meowth: Master what should we do buy them time

Babadi: no I have a plan

Giovanni: what is it

Babadi began plotting with Team Rocket as back on Earth the Z Fighters and Pokemon Trainers made their way to capsule corp to recover the radar to find Jirachi

Bulma: It's finished

Trunks: Good job mom

Gohan: Bulma we have something to tell you

Krillin: Android 17 kidnapped Marren and took her with him to H.F.I.L. as a barganing chip to get us there

Bulma: That's awful but I think Babadi might be leading you into a trap

Goku: But we half to save her and stop Buu's ressurection

as Bulma pushed the button on the radar the radar began to beep as a dot blinked into the direction where the H.F.I.L. void was forming

Bulma: The radar it's going into that hole in the sky

Vegeta: That's where are enemies are at. Kakarot are we making the right choice?

Goku: I'm sure Vegeta we half to go there I refuse to let the Earth be destroyed by Majin Buu again and I also refuse to see any of the innocent Pokemon creatured be slaughtered by that demon

Ash: Well are we all ready

Mewtwo: Yes we are

Ash: Mewtwo

behind Ash was Mewtwo who brought with him Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entie, Suicune, Raikoe, Latios and Latias all ready to fight

Tracey: Wow Mewtwo how did you get all of the legendary Pokemon together

Lugia: We refuse to let Babadi's plans come together we will stop Majin Buu's ressurection and fight whatever Babadi throws at us

Brock: We're all in this together

Misty: like always and now we're going to save the world

Tracey: i'm really nervous guys what if we fail

Gary: Failure's not an option Tracey

Tracey: I know but we're heading into this dark world

Gohan: don't worry Tracey we all have your back

Goten: We will fight together as one

Tracey: As one we stand united

Melody: The prophecy from Shamudi said one can make the difference we all will make the difference

Tracey: and set things right

Ash: We all have the power of one and with our combined power we will stop Giovanni and Babadi

Goku: Right let's go everyone

Narrator: Now the Z-Warriors, the Pokemon Trainers, and the Legendary Pokemon are now getting ready to step into H.F.I.L. to do battle with Babadi and to stop Majin Buu's ressurection. But what dark plans does Babadi, Giovanni, and Team Rocket have up their sleve will our heroes stop this evil crusade and restore their worlds to normal find out on the next exciting action packed episode of "Pokemon meets Dragon Ball Z."

"To Be Continued"


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to HFIL

Chapter 7: Welcome to H.F.I.L.

After making their way into the portal into H.F.I.L. our Heroes looked around to their surroundings of the Dark wasteland where Goku's evil enemies were sent to after they died; this place was different for Ash and his friends as they felt like they were not welcomed in this dark world but they had to tough it out espeically with Goku around as they began their journey into the darkness of H.F.I.L. to defeat their enemies.

"This place hasn't changed at all, has it?" asked Goku, stepping foot on the grounds of H.F.I.L.

"It has, but it's unusually quiet right now." said Vegeta

"You would think our old enemies would be bashing their brains out over who's the storngest of them all right about now." said Krillin

"Hey Ash, what do you and your friends think of this place?" asked Gohan, facing Ash

"Uncomfortable" was Ash's answer

"This place is so creepy." cried Misty

"Creepy and quiet too." implied Brock

"But I have a feeling we're not alone, you guys." said Tracey

"Tracey's Right, I think we might be falling for one of Babidi's traps." said Goten, as the group looked around to see if there was anyone around; however the place seemed very clear, that is until they began to hear loud bangs somewhere.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" asked Trunks, being the one to hear the sounds.

"It sounds like there's a fight going on somewhere." was Gohan's Answer

"Should we go see what it is?" asked Gary

"Maybe, but we should beware of any traps that Babidi might have waiting for us; so we better take great caution where we go." suggested Goku, trying to keep his guard up. As the Z-Warriors and Pokemon Trainers journeyed into H.F.I.L. As the group made their way through the dead wastelands, an eerie silence filled the dark world as they tried to pick up the energy where the fight was comming from; the source of the sounds was comming from a fight between Bardock and King Cold as the two enemies hit eachother with every attack, one after another from both Bardock and King Cold in H.F.I.L.

"I see you haven't lost a step at all, Cold." said Bardock, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know, for a low class Saiyan you sure are strong, stronger than you we're back when you fought against my son on your home planet before he destroyed it." said King Cold, bringing up Bardock's fight with Frieza.

"Like they say; like father like son." smirked Bardock

"You can say the same thing about your son, who defeated my son and went on to save the world many times after that." said King Cld, bringing up Bardock's long lost son; the legendary Goku, or as the Saiyan Race before called him "Kakarot" before becoming adopted by his grandfather Gohan on Earth.

"If so, then Kakarot must be stronger than me now, and if it's true I should have no problem defeating you, King Cold." said Bardock

"Don't be so over confident Bardock, this fight has only begun. AAAAAAHHHHHH." yelled King Cold, as King Cold charged at Bardock with a kick to the gut. But Bardock countered by grabbing Cold's Leg and swinging him around before releasing Cold and firing a Ki blast at King Cold sending the evil king into a nearby mountain causing a devastating explosion. Then King Cold woke up in shock as Bardock smirked at what he had just done to King Cold.

"So it appears that you have gotten stronger since before my son killed you. But you are still a lower class Saiyan." yelled King Cold

"That maybe true, but how are you going to feel when you get defeated by a low class saiyan, King Cold." laughed Bardock, as Bardock and King Cold continued to fight. Then The Z-Warriors and The Pokemon Trainers made their way to the battlezone after noticing the crumbled mountains that were destroyed after Bardock blew up King Cold causing the mountin to crumble.

"Hey, is that Frieza?" asked Ash

"No, that's King Cold the Father of Frieza." answered Vegeta, with his known history of Frieza's Family.

"He's big; if Frieza is powerful, I can't imagine how strong this King Cold is." cried Misty

"Hey wait a second, that Saiyan? No that can't be; Bardock!" said Vegeta looking accross from him the Saiyan warrior that looks like Goku / Kakarot but with a scar on his cheek and a red headband on his head.

"Hey that Saiyan looks just like me." said Goku, who never got meet his real father before being sent to Earth as a baby.

"Yeah he looks just like you dad." said Gohan, looking at his grandfather fighting King Cold.

"Yeah, where did this guy come from?" asked Goten also seeing his long lost grandfather in action

"Kakarot, you don't remember do you? Bardock is your father the very Saiyan that fought to defend our home planet from being destroyed by Frieza. But that was before you were sent to Earth as a baby." said Vegeta telling Goku of what happened on Planet Vegeta after Goku was sent to Earth.

"So this guy is my Father?" asked Goku, confused

"And he's our Grandfather as well, Goten" said Gohan putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Wow I wonder if he's as strong as our Dad, Gohan?" asked Goten, smiling at his older brother. as Bardock and King Cold stopped their fight to notice the group that was watching them just now.

"Well Well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta." said King Cold, sarcastically

"Hn...well well, I see you're giving me a warm welcome for someone named King Cold." smirked Vegeta, as Bardock would then stand face to face with his long lost son.

"Kakarot, is that you?" asked Bardock

"Huh?" said Goku, confused.

"You're not like, any of the other Saiyans." said Bardock

"I'm not like the rest of them; I only use my strength to defend the Universe from evil." said Goku

"I see; well at least you've become stronger and defeated Frieza along with other threats to the Universe." said Bardock, with a smile.

"Hey umm Mr. Goku's Dad; have you seen some wizard named Babidi? I'm also looking for my own Dad too. He goes by the name of Giovanni and he was working with Babidi here." asked Ash, approaching Bardock.

"I did, but I don't know where they went too. Hey kid you're not a saiyan are you?" asked Bardock, looking at Ash Ketchum.

"No, but we're here to help Goku save the world from some monster named Majin Buu who plans to destroy our world too." said Ash.

"Your world?" asked Bardock

"Giovanni and a group called Team Rocket caused a lot of destruction in our world after trying to enslave innocent creatures from our world named Pokemon. Then after he was defeated, he came to this world and teamed up with that Babadi and caused our world and Goku's world to be merged together." said Tracey, telling Bardock as to why him and Ash ended up, in this world.

"I'm really confused as to what you guys are talking about this multi world crossover thing. However I did hear that Giovanni mention something about these Pok'e things." said Bardock

"We have a fight to continue, Bardock." said an impatient King Cold, wanting to continue the fight with Barock before Ash, Goku, and the others arrived on the scene.

"Fine, I guess i'm going to half to cut my time meeting my family for now to finish of King Cold. Alright then let's go Cold." said Bardock, as he and King Cold continued their fight. However some explosions were heard behind the Z-Warriors and Pokemon Trainers, and standing behind them was Frieza, Cell, Android 17, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth.

"Team Rocket." said Brock

"Frieza." said Vegeta

"Cell" said Goku

"17" said Krillin

"Well Well Well if it isn't the twerps and those Saiyan losers all together." laughed Jessie.

"You have met your end right here, twerps." laughed James

"Yeah right Team Rocket." said Tracey

"Even if you are with Babadi, you're still a group of losers." said Gary

"That's what you think, kid." said Butch

"Master Babadi has made all of us more powerful." said Cassidy

"Really we'll see about that." said Ash

"Go, Lickitounge." yelled Jessie throwing her Pokeball, summoning her Lickitounge

"Lickey" said the Lickitounge

"Go, Bulbasaur" said Ash, throwing a Pokeball, summoning his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba" said the Bulbasaur, ready to battle. as Lickatounge wrapped it's tounge around Bulbasaur and kicked Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Hey, that wasn't fair Team Rocket." yelled Ash

"I have your back, Ash; go, Scyther." said Tracey summoning his Scyther to battle.

"Scyther." said Tracey's Scyther

"Scyther, use Slash attack." ordered Tracey

"Arbok, coil Scyther." said Jessie, after calling out her Arbok, as Jessie's Arbok coiled itself around Scyther putting the squeeze to the mantis Pokemon. Then Butch and Cassidy called out the hypnotic armadillo Pokemon: Drowsy.

"Drowsey" said the Drowsey

"We now know all about your secret, to transform into Pokemon and we know where to get power just like you did." said Butch

"Children, it's nap time for you. Drowsey use Hypnosis." said Cassidy

"Drowsey" said the Drowsey, as Drowsey put it's hands in front of it as hypnotic waves began to fluxiate the minds of Ash and his friends as they all begn to lose consciousness. however Drowsey's hypnosis had no effect on the Z-Warriors as they were in a confrontation with Frieza, Cell, and Android 17.

"So you're wondering where master Babidi is right?" asked Frieza, like if he was reading Vegeta's mind.

"Where is that Slimy Wizard at, Frieza?" asked Vegeta, angrilly.

"You wasted you're time, he's recreating the new Majin Buu on Earth now." laughed Frieza.

"WHAT?" yelled Goku

"Hahaha! Fools! You fell right into our trap abandoning your precious Earth and now it's going to be destroyed once again, and it is about time we had our rematch, Goku," said Cell, ready for a fight

"You too Vegeta. and also dont expect any help you're little Pokemon playing pipsqueaks. They won't be waking up anytime soon." said Frieza; as Team Rocket then began to pick up Ash's Pikachu from his unconscious hands as they stared at it in awe.

"We finnaly did it." laughed Jessie

"We've finally captured, Pikachu." said James

"Just where do you think you are you going with that Pikachu?" asked Gohan, staring at team Rocket.

"None of your business, Saiyan twerp." said Jessie, as Gohan began to charge up a Kamehameha wave before Jessie and James put Ash's Pikachu in front of them.

"If you blast us with that, than you'll end up blasting Pikachu along with us as well." laughed Meowth.

"So you have no choice but to let us get away, twerp." laughed James

"I guess I have no other choice than, Ash I hope you forgive me my friend." said Gohan, in a tone of failure.

"Gohan; what are you doing?" asked Goten

"I can't bro! Ash's Pikachu means everything to him. I can't sacrifice Ash's Pikachu to stop Team Rocket from taking it." said Gohan, falling to his knees on the ground.

"Team Rocket, that is very low of you guys. You would hide behind our friend's Pokemon just to try to defeat us, and get away with it." yelled Trunks.

"Whatever eggplant head." said Butch

"We're taking Pikachu with us, boy." said Cassidy

"Looks like Team Rocket is running off again." said All members of Team Rocket, as Team Rocket ran off with Pikachu. Gohan felt guilty because he had the chance to stop Team Rocket; but after pulling Pikachu in front of them, which would cause Pikachu to die if Gohan blasted Team Rocket with a Kamehameha wave, leaving the half saiyan guilt founded as Goku approached his son.

"Gohan, Goten, my sons listen to me we're going to head back to Earth, and I want you two and Trunks to use the triple fusion against Frieza and Cell." said Goku to his sons.

"But will it work, Dad?" asked Goten

"There's no time to explain, boys. Babidi could recreate Majin Buu any second on Earth, and Vegeta and I need to get there to stop it; so can you both do this for me?" asked Goku, looking at both of his adult sons.

"Yes, Dad." said Gohan getting back to his feet.

"Definently, Dad." said Goten, as Vegeta was talking to Trunks about the plan.

"Hey Trunks; try to do your best, we'll take care of Babadi on Earth." said Vegeta

"Right Father." said Trunks, as Frieza and Cell were both starting to get impatient.

"Hey Cell, are you ready to show these brats what we can do?" asked Frieza

"Yes!" said Cell, as both Frieza and Cell put what looked like Potara earings with Cell putting one on his left ear and Frieza putting an earing on his right as the two fused into one being known as Cellza: the fusion of Frieza and Cell.

"Ready to fight?" asked Cellza

"Let's do it, guys." said Gohan

"Right!" said both Goten and Trunks at the same time; as Gohan stood in the middle with Goten to his right and Trunks to his left as the three did a bizzare looking dance. Goten and Trunks did the usual fusion dance they learned from Goku and Picollo many years ago, and with Gohan in the Center waving his arms around bending his legs, trying to synchronize his movements along with Goten and Trunks's movements.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIONHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!" said Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in unison;as the 3 Half Saiyans all connected thier fingers together, as the 3 half saiyans Gohan, Goten, and Trunks would fuse into one powerful saiyan known as Gohatenks.

"My My, aren't you ugly as ever, Cellza!" said Gohatenks, making a joke about the fusion of Frieza and Cell; known as Cellza.

"Very funny, we'll show you why our two heads fused together can be better than you three annoying brats fused together." said Cellza

"Well, we'll just half to see about that." said Gohatenks; as Gohatenks and Cellza began to fight. Meanwhile Krillin had taken his Daughter Marren back and allowed his wife 18 to finally settle the score against her brother 17.

"Take Marren away from here now, Krillin!" ordered 18, to her husband.

"Right" said Krillin, as Krillin began to fly off with his daughter Marren in his arms; as Android 17 and Android 18 began to fight eachother.

Meanwhile Ash and his friends all still lie unconscious at the hands of Team Rocket's Drowsey but something was going on with Ash; as Ash's body was unnervingly shaking as he began to hear what sounded like the voice of Babadi and Giovanni in his head.

"Ash, it's me your father. Remember what I said about the darkness is in you?" said the voice of Giovanni

"It's real Ash. Let it consume you after all; your friends let you down, and because of them, your Pikachu is gone." said the voice of Babidi.

"Your friend Gohan; he was going to destroy Pikachu to stop my Team Rocket, but he allowed them to take Pikachu away, what kind of friend is he." said the voice of Giovanni.

"Ash, what has your friends ever done for you, other than hold you back? Absolutley nothing at all, they are completley WORTHLESS TO YOU!" yelled Babadi's voice

"That's not true at all!" muttered Ash

"Join me my son, you will have anything you want after Majin Buu destroys the Earth." said Giovanni's voice.

"NO, NEVER." yelled Ash

"Ash join us now. Papadapapa" said Babadi's voice, as the figure of Babidi appeared on Ash's head with his hands stretched out and waves of energy flowing from them. Babidi was now using his mind control on Ash; as now Ash was struggling which began to awaken his friends as Ash then fell to his knees.

"Hey Ash, what's going on." said Brock, rushing over to Ash

"Is something wrong, Ash

"I Hate you guys; you're all the reason Pikachu has been taken."

"Ash, what are you saying?" said Tracey

"We're your friends, Ash." said Brock

"I don't need friends, all you ever did was hold me back on my journeys." said the deluded Ash.

"Ash snap out of it, this isn't like you." said Misty, with a look of concern. As Brock, Misty, and Tracey tried to help Ash up but only got shoved to the ground hard as the 3 of them along with Melody and Gary all had a look of a horror on thier faces as Ash had the Majin "M" Symbol on his forehead and an evil smirk on his face

"Because of you guys; Team Rocket took my Pikachu and now i'm going to take each and every one of your pathetic lives. After all it's fitting for how much you've taken away from my life." said Majin Ash

"Ash no; Babidi what have you done to our friend?" yelled Gary.

"Friend; after all the years you insulted me and called me a loser. It's pay back time for you, Oak." said Ash in an evil voice, as Ash teleported in front of Gary and delivered a hard punch to Gary's face.

"Ash, stop bro!" yelled Tracey, trying to get Ash back to his senses. However Ash fired a ki blast at Tracey, followed by one to Brock, and then at Melody, and after that Ash began to approach Misty who was backing away from the boy she considers the love of her life

"Who are you. You're not the Ash i've known for a long time; who are you monster?" cried Misty, with tears in her eyes. Than Ash grabbed Misty by her neck and threw her hard onto the ground which caught the attention of Picollo; as the Namekian fired a blast at Ash to catch his attention.

"Ash, I know you're in there, Babadi has taken over your mind, and I will cleanse what Babadi has taken over on you." said Picollo.

"Go ahead and try, you weak Namekian." laughed Ash

Meanwhile on Earth Team Rocket presented Giovanni and Babidi with Ash's Pikachu.

"Good work for years you've made attempts to bring me my son's favorite Pokemon and now I finally have it; but now i'm going to use it's power as the final dose of energy we need to recreate Majin Buu.

"Over the years Pikachu has been shocking us, and since it's power level is so high, it's electricity alone will be all we need." laughed Jessie

"Finally our work is complete, now where are those gems, Boss?" asked James

"Right here." said Giovanni, as Giovnni hands Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, and James the four gems which will allow them to transform into legendary dark Pokemon. As Jessie and James handed Pikachu to Giovani as the leader of Team Rocket, as Giovanni places Pikachu into the capsule and pushes a button underneath it, in which ignited sparks that forced Pikachu's electricity to come out of it's body and power up the ball where Babidi's new Majin Buu was being recreated in.

"My creation; you will soon be here, and you will destroy every Human and Pokemon in this world until there is nothing left of them." said Babadi as he, Giovanni, and Team Rocket all began to laugh evily.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta both made their way to Earth, picking up the presence of both Giovanni and Babidi.

"Do you sense it, Vegeta?" asked Goku

"I do, we better hurry up and find it before it's too late." said Vegeta

"Right, because I feel that if we don't get there soon; Majin Buu will be recreated before we get the chance to stop Babidi." said Goku as him and Vegeta, flew off to find where Babadi and Giovanni are at recreating Majin Buu.

"Now our heroes are in serious trouble as battles wage on with Bardock fighting King Cold, The triple fused form Gohatenks battles the the faces of evil fused together known as Cellza, and now Babidi and Giovanni have taken control over Ash Ketchum's mind and hascaused him to attack his friends. Will Picollo be able to break Ash free from being controlled By Babidi? Will Androids 17 and 18 be able to resolve their family feud? Can Bardock defeat King Cold, and Will Goku and Vegeta be able to stop the rebirth of Majin Buu? Stay tuned and find out the answers of these questions on the next exciting episode of Pokemon meets Dragon Ball Z."

"To Be Continued"


	9. Chapter 8: Majin Buu is Recreated

Chapter 8: Majin Buu is Recreated

Goku and Vegeta had both made their way back to Earth on the hunt for Babidi and Giovanni. Both Saiyans sensed it Majin Buu was moments away from being reborn as Goku and Vegeta flew past what looked like a flock of Pidgeots, Pidgeottoes, Pidgeys, Spearows all flying away fro mthe diresction Goku and Vegeta were heading.

"Those Pokemon are going in the opposite direction we are; I wonder why?" said Goku, looking at the flying Pokemon

"What does that half to do with anything?" said Vegeta

"Ash told me that Pokemon are very intact with nature and with Majin Buu being recreated here on Earth, it's disrupting nature and all of the Pokemon are trying to get as far away possible." said Goku, with Ash's knowledge of Pokemon.

"Hmm ,well let's just find Babidi and finish this off." said Vegeta, in a grouchy kind of way

"Babidi, I sense him, he's close by right now, I know where he's at; follow me, Vegeta." ordered Goku.

"All right Kakarot, he had better be there." said Vegeta, impatient as ever. As both Saiyans flew off looking for the location that Goku confirmed where he was at.

Meanwhile in H.F.I.L. a heated battle ensued between Cellza and Gohantenks who now turned super saiyan.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for you? I'm three times the man you'll ever be." joked Gohatenks nailing Cellza with a strong attack.

"And you're 3 times a pain in the butt." said Celza, firing of a blast, which Gohatenks dodged.

"Really?" said Gohatenks, firing a blast at Cellza, as the fused saiyan warrior used instant transmission and delivered a kick to Cellza right in the rear end.

"Oooowwwww; that's it you annoying brat, you will pay for that." said Cellza, angrilly as Cellza fires a death beam but Gohatenks dodged it as the beam blew up a nearby rock spire.

"Pay for what? Because the only thing you're going to pay for is blowing up that rock spire." said Gohatenks, as Cellza was starting to get furious. However something came into realization for the evil fused warriors.

"Playtime is over, Kid." said Cellza,as Cellza fired a death beam from behind, that hit Picollo from behind, while Picollo was dealing with Ash who has become possesed by Babadi.

"Cellza what gives?" said Majin Ash

"It's time you take care of this pain in the butt saiyan for me." ordered Cellza

"Hey where are you going? We were just having some fun!" complained Gohatenks, as Cellza dissapeared leaving Gohatenks confused.

"What could he mean by It's time? could..." before finishing that sentence; The fused saiyans noticed Ash being possesed by Babidi's power.

"Ash! NO; you've been possesed by Babidi!" said Gohatenks approaching Majin Ash.

"Who are you?" asked Ash

"You don't notice me I see. I am Gohantenks the triple fusion of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." said Gohatenks

"You're just like the rest of them: weak and only lives to let their friends down." said Majin Ash.

"No Ash; Babidi is controlling you, and i'm looking to break that control that Babidi has over you

"Whatever; let's fight!" said Majin Ash getting into a fighting stance, and just as Ash and Gohatenks was about to fight all of Ash's friends began to regain consciousness.

"What happened and who are you?" asked Misty

"I am Gohatenks: the fusion of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." said Gohatenks.

"Fusion?" asked Tracey

"Listen Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, Gary. I need you guys to return to Earth and meet up with my dad to find where Babidi and Giovanni are at, and fight Babidi and Giovanni. That way together we will break Ash free from Babidi's curse." said Gohatenks, giving Ash's commrades an order.

"Will it work?" asked Brock

"We half to trust what he says and get Ash back." said Gary.

"If it means getting our friend back, then i'm in." said Tracey

"Me too." said Misty

"I'm in as well." said Brock.

"All of this to get Ash back, i'm comming too." said Melody.

"Then let's return to Earth, and take Babidi down and bring Ash back to normal." said Gary, as Piccolo was regaining concsious after being attacked from behind by Cellza.

"If you want to return to Earth to save Ash, than come with me. I have a feeling that I know where Babidi is recreating Buu at." said Piccolo

"You do?" said Misty

"I just had a vision as to where they are going to." said Piccolo

"A vision?" asked Tracey

"Yes; follow me and I will talk to you about the vision, and where to go." said Piccolo, as Piccolo along with Ash's friends all began to walk away; as Ash did battle with Gohatenks.

Meanwhile Picollo talks about his visions to Ash's Friends as they made their way to the portal that would take them back to Earth.

"Babidi is recreating Majin Buu on Earth and he lead us here to stall for time, we fell into his trap. Do any of you remember what Giovanni said about a taint of Darkness in Ash's Soul?" asked Piccollo

"Yeah, now that you mention it." said Brock

"What would cause that darkness to allow Babadi to posses Ash?" cried Misty

"Giovanni is Ash's father and is also Tracey's. Since you are Ash's Brother, Tracey there is no taint in your soul because Giovanni wanted nothing to do with you as a son but wanted to make Ash his perfect son and because of that influence from being the ancestors of Pokemon Corrupters. Giovanni took that corruption from your dna and put it in Ash's and with all of the years of battles, and the war with Team Rocket weakened Ash's kind side and allowed for Babidi to control Ash, and with Ash's corruption at it's strongest." explained Piccolo.

"Wow, so that's why Ash was so easy to be possesed by Babidi." said Tracey

"Not only do we half to save Ash, but also Pikachu as well." said Misty

"Yeah after Team Rocket took us out, they were able to capture Pikachu; we half to save Pikachu as well." said Brock

"Yes, and now it's time for us to return to Earth; now with so much on the line." said Piccolo

"Yeah Ash's life, Pikachu, All of the Pokemon in the world, and the whole universe." said Melody

"Come on kids, here's the way out of H.F.I.L. and back to Earth the same one Babadi used to escape." said Picollo. As Piccolo, Misty, Brock,Tracey, Melody, and Gary all walked into the portal that took them to Pallet Town.

"Pallet Town; that's where Babidi and Giovanni are at recreating Majin Buu at." said Picollo.

"Guys, are you ready?" asked Misty nervously.

"Yes." said Brock.

"If we all die, we die together in battle." said Tracey

"For the cause of rescuing our friend." said Melody

"For saving every Pokemon all over the world." said Gary.

"As the group gathered ready to confront Babidi and Giovanni. The battle with Ash and Gohatenks continued.

"They've all left; hmm very well they won't make it very far then." said Majin Ash

"Your fight is with me now, not them." said Gohatenks

"Fine then; since you want me to fight you." said Ash; as Ash began to transform with the use of the jewel he was given now being used by Babidi for dark purposes as Ash transformed into what looked likea dark, shadowy version of Entei.

"Let's fight then." said Gohatenks; as Ash in entei form charged at Gohtenks with dark flames surrounding it's body hitting Gohatenls knocking the saiyan down. But he got back up as the fused warrior would fly and deliver a devastating kick to Ash. But Ash would then use this Dark Entei's power to shoot a dark flamethrower at Gohatenks taking down the Saiyan in dark falmes.

"Is that all you got, Super Saiyan? You can't defeat me, I am stronger than before, and can defeat the three of you with this power I posses" said Majin Ash with an evil smile

"This fight is far from over; Ashy boy!" laughed Gohatenks using the insult he had heard all of his life by longtime rival: Gary Oak.

Ash was then taken back in time as flashbacks began to pop up in his mind; back when Ash was on his Pokemon Journeys with all of his friends, being called: "Ashy Boy" as instead of trying to bring Ash back to his senses all it did was anger him.

"Don't you ever call me that again, or I will obliderate you." yelled Ash

"Well if you want to, than just try." said Gohatenks

"Fine than, it's your funeral." said Ash, as Ash and Gohatenks continued the fight, this time bringing up the intensity levels with Ash's anger and Gohatenks looking to stop it. Ash's Entie form then began to charge up into a dark fire spin, while Gohatenks began charging up a Kamehameha wave.

"DARK FIRE SPIN!" yelled Majin Ash

"KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gohatenks

Both attacks connected and with the ammount of power given to both attacks was starting to shake up the dark world of H.F.I.L. causing an explosion. After the attacks collided, a huge cloud of dust stood with both Gohatenks and Ash in a stalemate of this intense fight.

Meanwhile Android 17 and 18 were in a heated battle with 18 wanting revenge on 17 for kidnapping her daughter Marren as 18 was exchanging punches with 17.

"You kidnapped my daughter, I will never forgive you." yelled 18

"I will never forgive you, for your betrayal." said 17, as 18 delivered a punch to 17, and 17 retaliated with a kick to 18's gut. Then after trading attacks, 17 removed his forearm and began firing bullets at his twin sister. But 18 was able to dodge most of them as she fires a ki blast right in 17's face.

"Is that all you got?" smirked 17

"You want more? Fine than, you deserve it." said 18. But 17 hit 18 with a blast charged from his arm cannon causing her to fall to the ground; as 17 then grabbed his sister by the neck, flew up in the air and threw 18 hard onto the ground as 17 smirked at what he had done to his sister. Then just when it looked like 17 was about to finish off 18 a yellow disc like projectile slashed 17 cutting the android in half as Krillin returned to the fight.

"Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." said Krillin, slowly approaching Android 17.

"You again? how did you?" asked 17

"You kidnapped my daughter, and you attacked my wife. Now it's time to meet your end, 17!" said Krillin, as 17 started to fire bullets again but this time 18 got back up and shot a ki blast at her brother. As 17 was now on the brink of being destroyed. Krillin and 18 both fired destructo disks and with the motivation of 17 kidnapping Marren going in to this attack. The discs destroyed 17 completley as the android was finished off for good.

"Thanks Krillin, although he was my brother, I wouldn't consider him family after kidnapping Marren." cried 18

"Not to mention he was possesed by Babadi." said Krillin

"Hey, where did everyone go?" asked 18

"Yeah, where are they at? Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Ash, Misty; everyone is gone." said Krillin noticing everybody absent; then King Kai's voice was heard in Krillin's head.

"Krillin, 18 can you hear me." yelled King Kai.

"Yeah I hear you King Kai!" answered Krillin

"Babidi and Giovanni are recreating Majin Buu in Pallet Town, Ash's Hometown."

"That's terrible." said Krillin.

"I know it made your journey here for nothing, and the reason why 17 kidnapped Marren was to bring you here so Babidi can finish Buu's recreating on Earth." cried King Kai

"We need to go there at once." said 18

"I've contacted Dende and Mewtwo to get you out of H.F.I.L. But there is something else you need to know." said King Kai

"What is it?" asked Krillin

"I'm afraid that Babidi and Giovanni have possesed Ash, and have Brainwashed him." cried King Kai

"No, that can't be true." said Krillin, not wanting to believe what he had just heard from King Kai.

"Team Rocket took Ash's Pikachu back to Pallet Town and are using it to give Buu energy." said King Kai

"Where is Ash, now? asked Krillin

"He's still there in H.F.I.L. He's fighting witth Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. All three of them fused together and are fighting against Ash." said King Kai

"So their using the Triple Fusion?" asked Krillin

"Look you better get them to come with you, because Dende and Mewtwo will be there to break you free and there's no time get Gohan, Goten, and Trunks out of there with Majin Buu being recreated moment now." yelled King Kai

"We better find them now." said 18

"Right" Krillin replied to his wife with. As both Krillin and 18 flew off in search of their comrades while they were searching they found Bardock standing over a defeated King Cold.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Bardock

"To look for your grandsons; then we're out of here. Babidi is going to recreate Majin Buu on Earth there's no time left.

"All right then. May I come with you?" asked Bardock

"Sure" said Krillin; as Krillin, 18, and Bardock flew to the battle ground where Ash and Gohatenks was in a heated battle. Both were neck and neck fighting with one another, and along the way blowing up rock formations. However as Ash and Gohatenks were about to attack eachother once more with another series of attacks. Krillin, 17, and Bardock attacked Ash; as Gohatenks noticed them.

"Hey Krillin why did you do that, for." asked Gohatenks

"We need to get out of here Dende and Mewtwo are opening up a portal to get us all out of here, and Babidi is recreating Majin Buu in Pallet Town. So we all need to get there before it's too late." yelled Krillin.

"Right; listen Ash if you want to continue our fight meet me in your hometown of Pallet Town. We will finish our fight there; your friends will be there waiting for you as well." said Gohatenks

"So Master Babadi's Majin Buu is ready for it's completeion. Ok then fine by me; i'll meet you on Earth, then after that you and those so called friends of mine will be destroyed." said Majin Ash, as Ash then began to transport away from the battle looking to make his way back home to Pallet Town to finish the fight with Gohatenks and to confront his friends. As now Dende and Mewtwo's portal out of H.F.I.L. opened up.

"There's no time left." cried Dende

"Hurry up everyone." ordered Mewtwo; as Krillin, Bardock, 18, Marren, and Gohatenks all stepped into the portal leading them back to Earth. As they all made their way into the deserted wasteland of what was once a peaceful countryside town called Pallet Town. As the group met up along with Piccollo, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary.

"You made it back." said Picollo.

"Yeah where's Goku and Vegeta?" asked Krillin

"They're on their way; I sense them comming." said Picollo.

"Where's Ash?" asked Misty

"He's comming to meet us, so we can finish our battle." said Gohatenks

"I hope so." said Tracey; then after waiting for moments Goku and Vegeta met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey everyone I see you made it out of H.F.I.L." said Goku

"Yeah we did." laughed Gohatenks."

"Hey where's Ash?" asked Goku noticing him missing, unaware that he had been possesed by Babidi.

"Babidi possesed him." said Brock

"How?" asked Vegeta

"Ash has a pure heart; how can that be?" asked Goku

"After Team Rocket took Pikachu, Ash had that M symbol on his head and attacked us all." said Gary

"Plus our father Giovanni had taken a taint of darkness out of my DNA and put in Ash's to make Ash vulnrable; and after Pikachu was taken Ash couldn't fight the possesion and he is now under Babidi's control." cried Tracey

"Well it looks like we'll half to break that Ash kid, free then." said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Is Ash still in H.F.I.L.?" asked Goku.

"He said he was comming here to finish a battle we had there and to confront you guys as well." said Gohatenks

"Well at least we can try to bring Ash back to his senses here together." said Misty

"Right." said Brock

"Hey, is this Pallet Town?" asked Goku

"Yep that's it, and nothing has changed. There they are in the spot where my Grandpa's lab was at." said Gary pointing out where Professor Oak's lab was once at. Babidi, Giovanni, Team Rocket, and Majin Ash were all there standing at the Cacoun where the new Majin Buu was being recreated in; as Ash's Pikachu stood in a capsule exhausted after being used to give Buu it's energy.

"Well, Well, Well, I see that you have decided to join me." laughed Babidi.

"We're not here to join you, we're here to fight you." yelled Vegeta.

"A fight, is what you'll get after all we have unfinished business." said Majin Ash

"Indeed we do, but also I brought along with me some friends." said Gohatenks with Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary standing beside him.

"You guys?" said Ash

"Ash, please fight this control Babidi has over you." said Misty

"We're your friends, Ash?" pleaded Brock

"Friends don't let their friends down, and that's all you ever done to me." smirked Majin Ash.

"We would never let you down bro. Our father has made it to where you are vulnirable to possesion." cried Tracey

"Whatever" said Majin Ash, as he would be joined by Team Rocket.

"He's with us now, twerps." laughed Jessie

"Soon you can kiss your world goodbye." laughed James

"We now posses the same powers of transforming into Pokemon like you do." said Butch

"After all, we are all apart of an ancient ancestary." said Cassidy

"How about you show us and we'll take you on Team Rocket; because we will restore Ash back to normal." yelled Gary. As Gohatenks, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary all stood ready to fight Ash, Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy as the Earth began to shake as Buu's recreation cacooon began to move and the cacoon began to open up as a dark smoke engulfed everyone as the the new form of Majin Buu with the same look as the original Buu with pink muscular skin and white pants with the M symbol on the belt of it's pants arose and had an evil smile on his face as everyone stood in silence as the new Majin Buu was finally born.

"At long last Majin Buu has been recreated." said Cellza

"Buu, do you know what to do first?" asked Babidi, and without a second thought, the new Buu obeyed it's master and used it's power as it's pink flesh like substance from it's body began to cover Cellza, and Buu spread his arms out as the pink flesh with Cellza absorbed into it merged with Buu's Body as Buu began to transform into what looked like a fused hybrid of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu alltogether named CellzaBuu.

"You will all die." said Cellza Buu with a evil expression

"That's what you think, ugly." said Vegeta.

"I destroyed the evil of Bibidi's version of Majin Buu. But it had a good side to it. But now for Babidi's creation of Majin Buu, it's a whole different story and with Frieza and Cell merged together with it and not to mention with the Power that was left of that Mewgia creature combined into it; they created what I believe will be the Ultimate Foe we've faced; I just hope we can work together and save the both of our worlds." said Goku

"The new and improved Majin Buu has been recreated by Babadi and has absorbed the power of Frieza, Cell and also consumed what was left of Team Rocket's Mewgia. Now it's time for the final battles to begin! Will Gohatenks and Ash finish their fight they started in H.F.I.L. Will Ash's Friends defeat Team Rocket and restore Ash back to his normal self again. Will Goku and the rest of the Z-fighters stand a chance against Babadi's newly created majin Buu all of these answers and more on the next episode of Pokemon meets Dragon Ball Z."

"To Be Continued"


	10. Chapter 9: Time Heals All Wounds

Chapter 9: Time Heals All Wounds

The Battle had begun between good and evil as Babadi and Team Rocket went to battle against the Z-Warriors and the Pokemon Trainers as a strong wind blew between the groups as both groups were ready for a fight. As the triple fused Saiyan Warrior looks to knock a possesed Ash Ketchum back to normal.

"Ready to die here, Saiyan Scum?" asked Majin Ash

"I will die fighting, just to get rid of Babadi's curse on you, Ash!" said Gohatenks

"So be it!" said Ash; as Ash comes charging at Gohatenks with a knee to the face but Gohatenks would react with an elbow to Ash's jaw as the two began to fight.

Meanwhile Ash's friends were getting ready to fight Team Rocket.

"This is it Team Rocket, after all of the years you've tried to ruin our Journies by stealing our Pokemon comes to an end right now." yelled Misty

"Big words comming from a big mouthed twerp; just get over it your friend is with us now." smirked Jessie

"Well not for long; we will get him back." said Brock

"You can try to get him back; but you might as well die trying." laughed James.

"AASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH CAN YOU HEAR ME? SNAP OUT OF IT BRO, THIS ISN'T YOU!" yelled Tracey, with his hands over his moutch calling out to his possesed brother.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ash back, which distracted Ash as he tried to blast his brother before getting kicked in the leg and hit with a ki blast from Gohatenks.

"Your fight is with me, not him!" said Gohatenks

"Fine than; after i'm done with you he's next." smirked Ash as they continued to fight while Gary approached Tracey and put his hand on Tracey's Shoulder.

"Hey Tracey, I have a plan to get Pikachu out ouf there." said Gary

"What is it?" asked Tracey

" I want you, Brock, Misty, and Melody to fight Team Rocket, and i'll go and break Pikachu free." suggested Gary

"Ok good luck, Gary." said Tracey; as Gary made his way to the Capsule where Pikachu's electricity power created the new Majin Buu.

"What's he doing, Tracey?" asked Melody?

"If it's a way to get Ash back, then i'm all for it. Now let's go get Team Rocket." said Tracey

"Why, are you so eager to die?" asked Butch

"No, are you Ben?" asked Tracey

"It's Butch." yelled Butch

"Names don't mean anything, you're all scum for what you have done and now it's time for you all to clean up your act." yelled Melody

"Well then try to clean it, little girl!" laughed Cassidy; as Team Rocket started to transform into Pokemon as did the trainers with Jessie turning into a dark version of Moltres, James turning into a dark version of Articuno, Butch transforms into a dark version of Entie, and Cassidy transforms into a dark version of Zapdos

"Dark versions of Pokemon huh? Well the only way to beat darkness is to shine light. Are you ready everyone?" asked Misty to all of her friends.

"YES!" Yelled everyone at the same time. As the Trainers all began to transform into the very Pokemon that team Rocket transformed into except it looks like the actual Pokemon. Our heroes were given this new ability to transform into any Pokemon after being told by ewtwo so that way then can fight Team Rocket and whatever they throw at them. as Misty turned into Articuno, Melody turned into Moltes, Tracey turned into Zapdos, and Brock turned into Entie and now the battle begins

"Hey Mewtwo, I thought they could only turn into Pokemon based ont the element and color?" asked Dende

"Since they've been able to control the elemental forms of Pokemon. Ash's Friends have been able to use that power to it's fullest which is now giving them the ability to transform into any Pokemon." said Mewtwo

"All right then, it looks like we got ourselves a fight then." laughed Dende.

Meanwhile after Gohatenks continued to fight Ash. As the possesed trainer just saw his friends transform into Pokemon as an evil smile formed on his face.

"What's wrong, are you giving up?" asked Gohatenks

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No! This fight has just begun." laughed Ash; as Ash then began to transform into a Pokemon; however due to the taint in his soul and being possesed by Babadi turned Ash into a dark version of Ho-Oh!

"Now let's continue this fight." said Ash

"I really don't want to harm a Pokemon; but if it means getting the real Ash Ketchum back, then let's do this thing." said Gohatenks, not backing down. As Gohatenks started fighting with Ash.

Meanwhile CellzaBuu was looking at the greatest Saiyan Warriors Goku and Vegeta. What does this monstrosity have in store for the two legendary Saiyans.

"We know that the two of you can use fusion, I have the brains and the strength of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu all together and as one we will destroy you." laughed CellzaBuu.

"Well I guess your not as dumb as you look then." laughed Vegeta

"Vegeta: I think he might be wanting us to do fusion. I have a feeling it might be a trap." said Goku, a little skeptical.

"It's a risk we need to take to fight this thing; so let's do fusion now, Kakarot!" said Vegeta, impatiently

"All right then." said Goku giving in, as both Goku and Vegeta started to do the fusion dance.

"FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSION! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled both Goku and Vegeta at the same time as the two saiyans fused into the warrior known as Gogeta; as he stood ready to fight CellzaBuu.

"All right then ugly, let's battle." said Gogeta

"Don't get so cocky, even if you're just two saiyan monkeys fused into one, your still no match for me." laughed CellzaBuu

"Well, we'll just half to see about that." said Gogeta; as Gogeta began to fight CellzaBuu and now with everybody fighting at once. Gary Oak decided to take the opportunity to rescue Ash's Pikachu before being caught by Meowth and Giovanni.

"Where do you think you're going, boy? asked Giovanni

"None of your business, old man." smirked Gary

"You will not free, Pikachu." said Giovanni

"Just try to stop me!" said Gary

"Meowth come here." ordered Giovanni

"Yes boss." said Meowth

"Meowth, don't let this child take our Pikachu." ordered Giovanni

"No one calls me a child! Go Umbreon." said Garry throwing a Pokeball and summoning his Umbreon.

"Umbreon attack Meowth." ordered Gary

"Ok, you want a piece of me, bring it on." said Mewoth, as Meowth jumped up and tried to use it's scratch attack on Umbreon; but Umbreon avoided it and hit Meowth with a tackle knocking down the cat Pokemon.

"I never should've made you top cat. Ok that's it if you want Pikachu now you must fight me." said Giovanni

"Ok fine then; put them up." said Gar, challenging Giovanni.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Very well then." said Giovanni; as Giovanni began to transform into what looked like Latios but in a darker form.

"Latios huh? Well then let's do this." said Gary; as he also began to transform into a Pokemon. This time the Pokemon, Gary was transforming into was Lugia.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Gary

"You don't stand a chance, boy" said Giovanni

"We'll see about that, old man." said Gary

Now everyone was in a fight as all that stood in the ruins of Pallet Town was a war between Good and Evil with every fight for a cause. To restore a possesed friend, for pride, and to stop a demonic monster bent on destroying the planet. As all of this chaos was going on it looked like a portal was opening as Mewtwo and Dende were looking at it, confused as to what it was.

"What's happening?" asked Dende

"I believe I can sense what's comming." said Mewtwo. As all of the fighting stopped as a green colored portal was opening and comming out of it was the legendary Pokemon Ash and his friends were looking for the whole time Celebii. But why is it here?

"Celebii" said Mewtwo

"That's, Celebii?" asked Dende

"It's a time traveling Pokemon that came out of the GS Ball; It lead Ash and his friends into the past during the war with Team Rocket. The question is why is it here?" said Mewtwo trying to figure things out; as Babidi looked at Celebii in disgust.

Babadi: You? little cute green floating Pokemon; how dare you invade on my battle

Babadi tried to use his dark magic on the time traveling legendary Pokemon; but it had no effect as Celebii made it's way to Majin Ash.

"Go away; before you become pixie dust." yelled Ash in a threatning manner. But Celebi lifted it's hand and a blast of magic began to blind Ash, temporarily as Celebi opened up another portal and began to go through it.

"Come back here!" yelled Ash; as Ash began to follow Celebii into the portal as well as Gohatenks to chase after him with a fight theyneed to finish. However Ash's Friends tried to follow him as well; but they were stopped by Team Rocket; until Mewtwo blasted Team Rocket with a Psychic blast.

"I think I have an idea of what Celebii is trying to do, hurry and follow Ash into that portal before it's too late." ordered Mewtwo to Ash's Friends; as Mewtwo's Psychic blast inadvernatly freed Pikachu from his captors as Giovanni was enraged As The group with Ash's Pikachu walked into the portal.

Meanwhile Gogeta flew over to the portal after taking down CellzaBuu with a huge attack.

"What do we do about..." asked Gogeta, but Dende cut him off before he could finish.

"We half to trust what Mewtwo says about this Pokemon, now come." ordered Dende; as Gogeta followed the trainers also into Celebii's portal but our villians were also looking to follow our heroes into this portal but were denied as the portal closed leaving them trapped.

"What do we do now, Babidi?" asked Giovanni.

"We'll find away; after all I can sense where your son goes, and we won't let him escape our graps. But we only have one final stage for Buu before he is all the way finished.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Giovanni

"You'll see, soon enough." said Babidi.

Meanwhile everyone wakes up to find themselves in Pallet Town but this version of Pallet Town was full of life. People were walking up and down the roads, children were playing with Pokemon, and what looked like a Young Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum were walking to where our heroes were at.

"Isn't today a great day, Deliah?" asked a young Professor Oak

"Yeah, I'm only a month away from giving birth to my second son." said Mrs. Ketchum

"Where is Tracey today?" wondered Oak

"With his stepdad visiting the Orange Islands. I was thinking we could go there after my Pregancy heals up." said Mrs. Ketchum

"Sounds like a good idea." said the Professor

"Mom, Professor." said Ash as memories of his family began to snap into his mind.

"Ash hang in there, I know the good in you is still there." said Misty holding her chest

"No the Ash you know is gone. Now get me out of here." said Ash in a demanding tone

"No Ash! Your not leaving here until you are back to normal and the only way to do that is to show memories of your past." said Mewtwo; as Mewtwo used a psychic hold on Ash to prevent him from leaving. As another flashback appeared this time it's Ash's mom in a hospital bed with Professor Oak, and a man holding a baby

"That's my adoptive father; Arthur Sketchit." said Tracey recognizing his stepfather.

Then in the flashback Delia Ketchum gives birth to a baby boy until the Hospital was attacked by Team Rocket

"I'll get Deliah out of here! Arthur take Tracey and head to the Orange Islands; we'll be there to meet you some day." ordered Oak; as Arthur took baby Tracey out of the Hospital and headed for the Orange Islands only to be killed a short time later as Oak and Delia sucessfully escaped Team Rocket's attack

"Mom why would..." said Ash seemingly comming back to his senses

"You're starting to remember Ash!" said Mewtwo

"Remember what? said Ash confused

"Your father Giovanni attacked the hospital that day to abduct you and to kill your Mother and then make you a part of Team Rocket." said Mewtwo

"Ash, don't let them do this to you." said Babidi

"Stay out of this, Babadi." barked Mewtwo

"Kabito Kai, can you hear me." yelled Dende calling out to KabitoKai

"Yes Dende, I can hear you." said Kabito Kai

"Go to Great Kai's planet and bring with you Professor Oak and Deliah, and some of your purification water." ordered Dende

"Got it" said Kabito Kai

"You want a memory; here's a memory." said Babidi; as Babidi was somehow able to manipulate Celebii's flashback to show the time when Ash was in the hospital where Giovanni came with what looked like a capsule with black liquid.

"I took this from your brother because he is not my child. But you are and soon you will be the son I always wanted on Team Rocket. The world will be yours someday my son!" said Giovanni

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ash; as all of the noise caused the flashback withGiovanni to break the black liquid as he saw his son in the future.

"Do you know what you have done?" asked Giovanni

"I refuse to be possesed." yelled Ash

"NOOOOO how can this be." said Babidi in shock

"Fight it Ash." cried Misty

"You've got to." cried Tracey

"Guys help." yelled Ash, yelling for his friends

"Were here for you, Ash." said Brock; as Kabito Kai brought Professor Oak and Deliah with him along with Kabito Kai and a bottle of Purification water.

"Ash, sweetie fight the control that Wizard has over you." cried Deliah

"Ash, you can do it, we're all pulling for you." said Professor Oak.

"How dare you interfere with my plans, woman." said Giovanni

You will not control my son any more, Giovanni." yelled Deliah; as Brock, Tracey, and Gohatenks began to hold Ash down even though Ash's possesed form tried to struggle out of it, but the real Ash wasn't going to let this possesed form of his run free with his body any longer.

"No this can't be happening." yelled Giovanni

"It will Giovanni. You and Babidi have possesed Ash for long enough; he belongs with his real family and friends and his Pokemon." said Gogeta; as Ash's Pikachu jumped in front of Ash to try to get Ash to break free while KabitoKai brought the purification water for him to drink.

" Pikachu? Guys do it hurry...No no." said Ash in an inner struggle' as Pikachu used his electricity to shock his trainer and Kabito Kai finally got the spout of the bottle in Ash's mouth; as sparkles of light eminated from Ash's body and the dark taint began to tear apart from inside of Ash's body as the M was gone from Ash's Forehead. Ash fell unconscious onto the ground of Pallet Town's Past.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Professor Oak

"Yes! He's just unconscious." said KabitoKai.

After all of that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all returned to their normal seperated forms since the time limit of the fusions reched their ends. (Triple fusion will be longer than the regular fusion time limit) as Mewtwo would get everybody's attention.

"Everybody listen up! Celebii is telling me telepathically that Babadi is now merging himself, Giovanni, and all of Team Rocket to form Ultimate Majin Buu." said Mewtwo

"Oh no that can't be, it's impossible." said KabitoKai

"I'm afraid it's true." said Mewtwo as Celebii used it's power to send them to what looks like the future with the form of Ultimate Buu and the destruction it could very well cause.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Goku

"While we were trying to restore Ash back to normal. Babadi, Giovanni, and Team Rocket found out how to merge them selves and their Pokemon and the remaining remnants of Mewgia to merge with CellzaBuu; and with all of that power, Majin Buu will be so powerful not even a God could destroy it." said Mewtwo

"Could it be possible to defeat it." said Misty, with a tone of concern.

"The only thing we can do is train, but also teach you guys how to use fusion." said Mewtwo

"Fusion? You mean that thing that you guys did where all of your bodies became one?" asked Gary

"That's right Gary, and as soon as Ash regains consciousness we will teach you how to use fusion." said Goku

"He should be.." said Brock

"He is." said Tracey, as Ash began to regain consiousness.

"Huh what's going on? Hey guys?" said Ash with a smile to his friends.

"Ash! your awarke." said Misty with a smile

"What happened?" asked Ash

"After Team Rocket put us to sleep, they took your Pikachu and then Babadi possesed you." said Tracey

"Oh, I see." as Ash was then greeted by his Pikachu.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu

"Pikachu how did you. nevermind." said Ash, as he hugged his Pikachu, as Mewtwo told Ash what happened.

"I helped break open Pikachu's captivity. Babadi was using your Pikachu to power up Majin Buu." said Mewtwo

"Oh is that so, well let's get back at Babidi then.

"Wait a minute, Ash." said Brock

"What's wrong, Brock?" asked Ash

"Right now Giovanni, Team Rocket, and Babadi are all allowing themselves to absorbed into CellzaBuu to become Ultimate Majin Buu we wouldn't even stand a chance which is why our best shot now is to use fusion." said Brock

"Fusion is that where Goku and Vegeta became one person?" asked Ash

"Correct; which is why we need to train all of you on how to do fusion, so we can all put an end to this reign of terror once and for all." said Mewtwo

"Ash Ketchum has been restored to his natural self and is reunited with his friends however a new threat is looming as now Giovanni, Team Rocket, and Babadi are now allowing themselves to be absorbed into CellzaBuu to form the Ultimate form of Majin Buu. Will our heroes train and learn fusion; so they'll be ready for this upcomming fight? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"


	11. Chapter 10: Pok'e Fusions

Chapter 10: Pok'e Fusions

After finding out about Babidi and Team Rocket's plan to merge themselves with CellzaBuu to become Ultimate Buu the Z-Warriors and Pokemon Trainers were still following the Legendary Pokemon that came out of Ash's Pokeball; Celebii throughout time as now Celebii is opening another portal as our heroes went through it to find themselves in a place very familiar with the Z-Warriors

"It's the Hyperbollic Time Chamber, you guys" said Goku

"Huh; what is that?" asked Ash, curiously

"It's this chamber where time moves faster here, than in our regular worlds outside of this place." said Goku

"Wait a second, that thing brought us here; but if I remember correctly. I destroyed the door here to trap Majin Buu." said Picollo remembering the original battle against Buu from years ago.

"When we wished for the Earth to be restored. I guess we also must've restored the Time Chamber's door." said Dende

"We've already used this place twice in our lifetime; when we went to prepare ourselves for battle against Cell and the Original Majin Buu. But now were in it again, this is confusing." said Goku

"Since Celebii can travel through time; it must've gotten knowledge of this place and was able to get us to travel to it." said Mewtwo, with his theory.

"Well, since Celebii brought us here, now would be a perfect time to teach you guys how to do fusion." said Goku looking at Ash and his friends.

"We're going to learn how to fuse?" asked Ash

"Yep, It'll be the only advantage we'll have before Babidi and Team Rocket become Ultimate Buu merging themselves with CellzaBuu." said Goku

"Well if it'll defeat our enemies, than i'll follow your lead Goku." said Tracey with a smile

"Good Tracey; what about the rest of you?" asked Goku

"Me too" said Brock

"Count me in" said Gary

"Hey Mr. Goku, what about me and Melody; are we going to learn fusion?" asked Misty

"Well we've never done fusion on any girls before, but if you want too you can learn it as well, Misty." said Goku

"Great" said Melody

"Goku; who will be our fusion partners, or do we get to choose?" asked Ash

"Your partner will depend on whoever would be a perfect synchronization for you based on Height and Power level; and from the looks of things Gary will be fusing with you Ash since his is the closet to yours." said Goku

"Really?" said Ash, looking estatic

"Cool, looks like me and you are going to become one person, Ash." said Gary, putting his hand on ash's shoulder.

"Also Brock, Tracey I can sense your power levels are the same and that you are also of the same height so you guys will get to fuse together." said Picollo

"Oh really" said Brock

"Wow this is going to be weird, but if we can defeat Buu than i'm in." said Tracey

"All right you guys, we'll show you how to do the fusion; are you all ready to learn this?" asked Goku, as Ash and his friends nodded as they began to follow Goku's instructions on how to do fusion.

"Hey Vegeta since we can't fuse for another hour, I say let's show Ash and his friends the fusion technique." said Goku pointing out to Vegeta.

"Fine; ok you Pokemon children, pay attention so you'll know how to do this." said Vegeta grumpily, as Goku and Vegeta both spaced themselves away from eachother and from the Pokemon Trainers; as they would teach them the fusion dance.

"Ok here's how to do it Ash, Gary, Brock, and Tracey; you must be in perfect synchronization and both have the same power level for this to work." said Goku; as Goku stretched his Arms on his right while standing on his tip toes doing what looked like a water ballet dance.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU" yelled Goku

"Is it just me or does this look weird?" asked Misty

"I agree, I wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this." said Melody

"Pika Pi (Me Too)" said Pikachu; as Goku started dancing waving his arms standing on his toes in what looked like a balerina dance.

"Think of two rivers comming together, and the narrower they get." said Goku as he then pointed his fingers to the left, with his right knee lifted in the air.

"Note the position of Feet, Knees, and Arms; SIIIOOOOOON!" yelled Goku as he then turned his arms into an arc with his fingers pointed into Vegeta's direction and both legs spread apart.

"The two rivers converge in two single points. The points give away into the pressure and the rivers flood into eachother and become one, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Goku

"Uhh do we half to say all of that while doing it?" asked Ash

"No all you got to do is think about it when you and Gary fuse. All you half to say is the fuuuu siiiioooonnnn haaaaaaaa parts when the two of you fuse together." said Goku

"Ok then; now do I half to do it in the opposite direction that Ash will do it?" asked Gary

"Yes boy; now watch me" said Vegeta; as he starts to move the way Goku did but in an opposite direction to mirror Goku's dance as The Trainers looked on un sure how this would look, but ready to follow Goku's lead.

"Ok; so me and Gary half to be like a mirror while doing this dance?" asked Ash

"Yes; now let's show them how it's done, Vegeta!" said Goku

"Fine, Kakarot" said Vegeta giving in; as both Goku and Vegeta started to do the full fusion dance with both Saiyans doing opposite mirror like dances before touching their outstreched fingers. Normally Goku and Vegeta would fuse together but since they couldn't fuse yet it was not a problem because all they were doing was teaching Ash and his friends how to do fusion.

"Hey Gary, want to give it a try?" asked Ash

"Might as well give it a shot." said Gary, as both Ash and Gary both seperated themselves to give eachother the needed space to fuse, as they began to fuse by doing the dance

"FUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled both Ash and Gary at the same time as they both attempted to fuse however their fusion wasn't a success as all they were was a fat blob of a fused Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak.

"AAAHHH!" said Goku

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Misty and Melody

"Pika Pi (Oh no)" said Pikachu, in disbelief

"Is that the way fusion is supposed to look like?" asked Brock

"I'm not so sure, so should we give it a try?" asked Tracey

"Sure" said Brock, as both Brock and Tracey attempted to do fusion doing the same dance of mirroring eachother's technique

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Both Brock and Tracey as their attempt at fusion was also a bad try; as both Brock and Tracey fused into a very bony hybrid of Brock Slate and Tracey Sketchit.

"You guys did something wrong; you didn't sync right so while you guys are fused i'll tell you what you did wrong. You guys didn't sync correctly and you adjusted your fingers incorectly remember you got to stay in synch for the fusion to work perfectly so we'll try it again after the 30 minutes is over." said Goku

So after the fusion time expired it gave Goku and Vegeta time to teach Ash and his friends about synchronization as Ash and Gary sparred in the meantime along with Brock and Tracey to pass the time and work on their synchronization.

Meanwhile up in Space; Babidi, Giovanni and Team Rocket were in Babadi's newly constructed spaceship with CelzaBuu; as Babidi was experimenting on it looking to make his creation an Ultimate being.

"This is what was left of Mewgia's power." said Giovanni, as he stuck a needle into a cuccoon where CellzaBuu was resealed in.

"It will not be released until he is completley ready, and when he is, we will allow ourselves to become one with the Ultimate Buu." said Babidi

"Boss, Master, we have what was left of the androids." said James walking in with remains of the androids

"Excellent work, James" said Giovanni

"Those Saiyans and those Twerps can try their little fusion all they want, but we will rule the Universe." said Jessie

"We also have Lawrence III power and the power of the Ginyu Force too." said Butch

"As well as Nappa and Raditz's powers." said Cassidy

"I am overjoyed; with all of this power, Ultimate Buu will be unstoppable now." said Babidi

"Not even the all mighty Arceus can stop us." said Giovanni

"What is Arceus?"

"The Very Pokemon that created the Pokemon Universe by many beliefs." said Giovanni

"Ahhhh, To think if Ultimate Buu fought and destroyed this Arceus; there would be nothing left of the Pokemon World, Should we go find where this Arceus lies?" asked Babidi to his cohorts.

"Well the only known way to call Arceus is with the Azure Flute in the wild." said Giovanni

"So all we need to do is to find this flute, play it, summon it, and destroy it." said Babidi

"Yes; That flute is somewhere in the Pokemon World, somewhere." said Giovanni

"While we wait for CellzaBuu to gain power from our fallen commrades; let's look for that flute, do you have a description of it?" asked Babidi

"Yes" answered Giovanni

"Excellent" said Babidi

As Babidi listened to Giovanni; he would go look to find the Azure Flute to summon Arceus and destroy it with Ultimate Buu.

Meanwhile the Z Warriors and Pokemon Trainers were training their synchronizations as now it looked like the pairings of Ash and Gary, and Brock and Tracey were ready to fuse perfectly this time.

"Ok it looks like you guys are ready to fuse now." said Goku before Mewtwo stepped in with an urgent look.

"Goku i'm sorry to interupt you, but while you've been teaching Ash and his friends fusion; Babidi and Giovanni plan to find the legendary Arceus and have Ultimate Buu destroy it." said Mewtwo

"Arceus?" asked Ash

"What is Arceus?" asked Goku

"Arceus is a Legendary Pokemon that many believe created the Very Pokemon Universe, and all of the Pokemon in the Universe." said Mewtwo

"Really" said Misty

"Wow that's amazing; in all my years of being a watcher, i've never heard of anything like this Arceus before." said Tracey, estatically.

"Even Professor Oak has no knowledge of Arceus; but I do because of my link with other legendary Pokemon and from what Babidi and Giovanni have planned, I highly doubt Arceus could stop Ultimate Buu." said Mewtwo, with a grim look on his face.

" Is there any way we can help this Arceus." said Brock

"I'm not sure; however we can find a way to get Arceus to trust us." said Brock

"How de we do that?" asked Gary

"Melody, I need you to find the Azure Flute and play a song to summon Arceus." said Mewtwo, approaching Melody

"Me, but I don't know it." said Melody

"I know; but there has to be a document somewhere in the Pokeworld, that has the song to summon Arceus, I guess we need to find it, and then get Melody to play the song." said Mewtwo

"Wow, this sounds really hard." said Ash

"Our journey to save our world just became a lot more tougher now." cried Misty

"Hey wait a second, I just realize something, That Jirachi Pokemon; if we find it, can we ask it if it knows where to find that flute. We still have the radar Bulma made for us." said Gohan, stepping in

"Hmmm I don't know, Gohan it would be helpful, but you did want to ask for Jirachi's help to mege our worlds into one right?" said Mewtwo

"Yeah!" said Gohan

"Sadly Jirachi doesn't have the strength to make a wish like that. However Arceus might be able too, since it is said that he created our universe." said Mewtwo

" Well we still have the DragonBalls." said Goten

"Yeah; we can take them with us and when they call this Arceus, we can call Shenron and ask them both if they can merge our worlds together." said Trunks

"It sounds like a longshot; but I think it's worth a shot." said Mewtwo

"Can I still ask Jirachi; to bring my mom and, Professor Oak, and everyone that was killed by Team Rocket back, by asking Jirachi?" asked Ash

"You could, but I doubt it's possible; but it would be worth a try, anyways enough staliing; Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey it's time to fuse." said Mewtwo

"Right let's do it, guys." said Ash; Without another word to spare both Ash and Gary began to do the fusion dance; and along with Brock and Tracey. As both pairs both did the fusion dance and sucessfully transformed into the fused trainers of Gash and Trock.

"Ash and Gary really did it." cried Misty

"Tracey and Brock both look so handsome together" said Melody, as Goku stood in front of the fused trainers.

"Now to fully sucessfully train your fused forms, is for the two of you to spar with eachother, and also transform into Pokemon with your ancestreal given gift." said Goku

"But if you do use a Pokemon to transform, it will be a fusion of two elemental Pokemon that will be fused while you spar with eachother." said Mewtwo

"All right Let's go." said Gash

"Bring it on!" said Trock; as Both Gash and Trock started to spare with one another, testing their skills as fighters.

"So far, they're doing great." said Mewtwo

"At this point, they'll both be ready to fight Ultimate Buu." said Goku

"Hopefully; it looks like now they're ready to transform into Pokemon." said Mewtwo, overseeing the process.

Gash began to transform into what looked like a Hybrid of Blastoise and Charizard with the shell of Blastoise and the wings of Charizard, this fusion looked very powerful as one. Trock transformed into a Hybrid of Onyx and Scyther, with the Rock solid wieght of Scyther and the speed and fury of Scyther. Both Fused Pokemon let out all of their strong attacks against eachother as everyone was impressed as the fusion time limit as Ash, Gary, Brock, and Tracey both seperated back to their normal forms.

"Wow, that was so intense." said Ash

"Got that right, I can't believe how strong we are if we use fire and water both together." said Gary

"I can't believe how well a Rock and flying Bug Pokemon, could combine so well with eachother." said Brock

"I never knew how strong I was, until I fused with Brock." said Tracey

"All of you are strong, and I know that together; we will destroy Ultimate Buu and restore peace to both of our worlds." said Goku; and with those words of encouragment from Goku. Celebii appeared and opened up another portal as everyone entered it and found themselves in a land none of them have ever seen before.

"What is this place?" asked Goku

"I believe this is where we will find the Azure Flute, The land of Shinnoh." said Mewtwo

"Shinnoh?" asked Ash

"I also sense Babadi and Giovanni's presense here; we must be careful here." said Mewtwo

So with the Pokemon Trainers mastering fusion and becomming much stronger than they've ever been. Our heroes are ready for a fight, now with Celebii taking our heroes to a land called Shinnoh that the trainers have never heard of in search of the Azue Flute and to summon Arceus; can the Z Fighters and the Pokemon Trainers stop Babidi and Giovanni from allowing Ultimate Buu from destroying the creator of the Pokemon Universe Arceus. All of these questions will be answered and more on the next chapter of "Pokemon Meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"

A/N: I know the story description says: :the events of this fanfic ignores Hoenn, Shinnoh, and Unova" What I meant by that was in this fanfic Ash does not travel to those regions as Ash wins the Johto League and a Masters Cup that takes place after this fic in my timeline, and that Ash retires and passes the torch to new trainers. (Which he should've done in the first place) So the Hoenn and Shinnoh, and Unova regions do exsist in the Pokemon Universe but in my fanfic and timeline Ash never travels to those places, so please don't feel mislead about my story description and this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Day of Reckoning

Chapter 11: Day of Reckoning

The Z Warriors and The Pokemon Trainers immedately began their search to look for the Azure Flute, and the Pokemon Jirachi; as they began search the region over with no luck so far.

"Any luck finding it?" asked Goku

"Nope, none" replied Ash

"This is really difficult." complained Tracey, as he pulled his handband over his hair to wipe off the sweat from his forehead.

"I know, and I got the feeling that were only buying Babadi time, looking for this Flute." said Goku

"Hey Dad, i'm starting to sense something!" said Gohan

"Is it Jirachi?" asked Tracey, putting his headband back on his forehead, normally.

"Maybe" answered Gohan

"Well, can you lead us to it, Gohan?" asked Ash

"Sure, I can" said Gohan; as he took the lead, leading everyone to the location of where he senses something at. But after they made their way to the location, they found the Jirachi they were looking for, in an injured state.

"Oh no, it looks hurt!" eclaimed Misty

"Hey Dende, do you think you can heal it?" asked Gohan

"I'll try" said Dende, as he placed his hands over Jirachi's body, and began to use his healing magic on the legendary Pokemon.

"I'm not sure how this Jirachi got here, and what injured it?" questioned Brock, trying to figure out what happened.

"It looks like we can't ask Jirachi for any wishes, because it's injured and needs to rest." said Tracey, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, whatever hurt it is going to pay." said Ash; as a familiar laugh was heard as Majin Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket stood before Ash and his friends along with the Z-Fighters.

"Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double, To Protect the World from Devestation, To Unite All People's Within Our Nation, To Denounce The Evils of Truth and Love, To Extend our Reaches to the Sta...AAAAAAHHHH" said Team Rocket, before they were interupted mid motto; as an anoyed Vegeta threw a Ki Blast at Team Rocket at the Ground they were standing on to shut them up.

"Would you idiots please shut up allready and get to the point before we lose our minds." yelled Vegeta

"Why did we never think of that before?" asked Ash, looking at Misty

"Beats me." answered Misty.

"How dare you interupt our Motto!" yelled Jessie

"We weren't finished yet!" complained James

"Meow; that's right!" complained Meowth

"Please, the three of you clowns can spare us the introduction! Are you here to fight or are you here to perform a bad comedy act to bore us with?" asked Vegeta, is his typical manner.

"My, aren't you grouchy today?" said Jessie, sarcastically

"What do you want this time, Team Rocket?" asked Ash

"To let you know that we have the Azure Flute you twerps are looking for." said Jessie, as she held the flute in her hands.

"What?" cried Misty

"No" cried Melody

"HAHAHAHAHA." laughed both Jessie and James.

"You Snooze you lose, twerps." said Meowth

Wait a second, Isn't that Jirachi? said James, as he noticed the injured Jirachi.

"Yes, and your not taking it." yelled Ash

"It is injured badly, why can't you think of nothing else, other than yourselves for once." yelled Brock

"We believe that you're responsible for Jirachi, being injured." yelled Tracey.

"Maybe we did, why do you want to know." said Jessie

"That's because we had to force it to grant our wish." said James

"That's very selfish of you." yelled Misty

"We weren't the ones who wanted the wish; it was our boss, Giovanni." cried James

"So why isn't my dad, or Butch and Cassidy with you right now?" asked Ash

"They gave us the orders to look for the Azure Flute." said James

"While they work on Ultimate Buu." said Meowth

"Now we shall awaken the legenday, Arceus." said Jessie

"Wait a second Jess, do we know how to play a flute?" asked James; realizing a certain problem.

"Or even know the song to summon, Arceus?" asked Meowth, also recognizing the problem.

"Ah hah; so you have the flute but don't know how to use it. Why don't you give the flute to me, and i'll show you how to play it." said Melody, stretching out her hands.

"That would be nice of you." said James

"I don't think so twerp, why should we give this up to you?" said Jessie

"Yeah, Finders Keepers." taunted, Meowth.

"How bout we Fight for it then, Team Rocket?" asked Ash, challenging Team Rocket to battle.

"You want to fight us; HAHAHAHAHA, We're not going to waste our breaths on you." laughed James.

"It sounds like your scared to fight us Team Rocket!" said Brock

"Us, Scared? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Meowth

"We're stronger as fighters now than we ever were as Pokemon Trainers; becuse of our training with Goku." said Tracey

"Really? Well guess what twerps, us being under Babidi's control has made us stronger than we ever were before." said Jessie

"Well if you are that strong than proove it, by fighting us!" said Gary

"Ok fine than, have it your way." said James

"Just remember Team Rocket; that everytime you fight us we hand your butts to you; and that this time it will be no different." said Ash

"We'll see about that, Go Victory Bell, and Wheezing." ordered James, throwing his Pokeballs summoning Victorybell and Wheezing.

"Go Arbok and Lickitounge!" said Jessie, calling out her two Pokemon.

"So you want to battle with Pokemon huh, Go Nidoqueen." ordered Gary

"Go Geodude." ordered Brock

"Go Scyther." ordered Tracey

"Go Staryu." ordered Misty

"Pikachu, you can handle Meowth right?" asked Ash, to his Pikachu.

"Pika Pika (Yes Ash)" said Pikachu, as Meowth began charging at Pikachu; but Pikachu was on the defensive.

"Pikachu; Iron tail now." ordered Ash

"Not against my scratch attack." said Meowth; as it was about to scratch Pikachu only to get smacked by Pikachu's glowing Iron Tail attack knocking down the cat Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!" ordered Ash

"PI KA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" cried Pikachu; as Pikachu charged it's electricity out of it's cheeks, as Meowth tried to recover only to get shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Meowth. from being shocked by Pikachu's electricity.

Meanwhile James's Victorybell tried to put it's mouth on Gary's Nidoqueen only to get slammed down by Nidoqueen.

"Victorybell, get up." ordered James, as Victorybell was struggling to get up.

"It's too late! You lose like always Team Rocket." taunted, Gary

"Grrrrrrr, Wheezing smokescreen attack!" said James, ordering his Wheezing to use Smoke Screen.

"Scyther, use swords dance!" oredere Tracey; as James's Wheezing began blowing out toxic smoke, which began to choke everyone including the Z-Warriors

"*Cough* *Cough* What is this awful gas?" asked Vegeta, while coughing.

"It smells, *cough* just as bad as, *cough* Trunks's Socks." said Goten while coughing.

"*cough* Shut up Goten, *Cough* Your's smell worse." said Trunks, while coughing.

But at the nick of time Scyther began spinning around with it's bladed arms outstretched blowing Wheezing's smoke into the direction of Team Rocket causing them to cough this time.

"James, *cough* call of Wheezing's smoke screen now! *cough*" Demanded Jessie, coughing on her Partner's Pokeomn's attack.

"Scyther, use slash attack on, Wheezing!" ordered Tracey; as Tracey's scyther flew up and hit Wheezing with a powerful slash attack knocking out Wheezing.

Meanwhile Jessie's Arbok was up against Brock's Onix, and her Lickatounge was against Misty's Staryu.

"Grrrrrr, atleast I can breath now Lickitounge, lick Staryu!" ordered Jessie

"Staryu, get away from that tounge and use Watergun!" ordered Misty, as Jessie's Lickitounge attempted to lick Staryu, but Misty's Staryu Avoided it and hit Lickitounge with a water gun, dazing the Lickitounge.

"Now Staryu, tackle it!" ordered Misty, as Staryu came at and tackled the Lickitounge knocking it down.

"Arbok, use your poison sting!" ordered Jessie

"Onix, use rock throw!" ordered Brock; as Jessie's Arbok spit out Poisinous needle like projectiles, before Brock's Onix jumped up and launched a number of rocks taking down the Cobra Pokemon.

"Grrr Where are Burke and Cassidy when you need them." said Jessie, in an annoyed tone

"It's BUTCH!" yelled Butch, as he and Cassidy arrived to help out their commrades.

" It's about time you showed up." complained James

"We thought you could handle things on your own." said Cassidy sarcastically.

"Yeah, well we're all supposd to be in this together!" complained Jessie

"You think that after all the chances the boss has given you to prove how strong you are, and in the end you fail everytime, that we could trust you on this mission alone." said Butch

"It looks like Team Rocket is fighting against eachother." said Goku, astonished.

"Let the idiots fight; Kakarot it isn't worth our time." said Vegeta

"Did you get the Flute, Master Babidi ordered you to get?" asked Cassidy

"Yes we have it right,,,,huh?" said James as he began to notice that the Azure Flute was now missing, from his hands.

"DID YOU LOSE THE FLUTE?" yelled Butch

"Hey Boneheads; looking for this." said Melody, as she had a hold of the Azure Flute in her hands.

"Give it back, you brat, that was ours!" yelled Jessie

"Not any more." said Melody, sarcastically

"We lost that flute, thanks to your distraction, Cassidy!" said Jessie, blaming it on her commrade

"Oh, were the ones to blame, all because you couldn't defeat those twerps in the first place!" argued Cassidy back.

"Look can we just work together, to get it back." said James, in a reasonable manner.

"Fine but if we fail, it's all your faults." said Butch

"No, it'll be your faults, Beef!" said James, mispronouncing Butch's name.

"IT'S BUTCH!" ylled Butch angrilly, as the four Team Rocket officers began to transform into Shadowy Pokemon with Jessie turning into Moltres, James turning into Articuno, Cassidy turning into Raikou, and Butch turning into Suicune; as they all appeared in shadow versions.

"Hey Misty, Tracey, Melody why don't we Finish this fight off, together?" asked Ash, toward his friends.

"Yeah, let's do this." said Misty

"I'm with you all the way, brother." said Tracey, with a smile

"Yeah hold on; Hey Brock, Gary can you guys keep a hold of the Azure Flute while I fight Team Rocket, with Ash, Misty, and Tracey?" asked Melody, looking at Brock and Gary.

"Sure, Melody!" said Brock

"We will guard it with our lives." said Gary

Brock and Gary took the azure Flute and Joined up with the Z warriors as Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Melody began to transform into the forms of Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entie, and Zapdos but in a lighter form as both Pokemon morphed beings began to fight. Both Teams unleashed al lof their most power ful attacks with Lightning from Zapdos and Raikou; Flames connecting from Moltres, Ho-Oh, and Entie; and Ice from Suicune and Articuno and Lugia's Aeroblast; now as all of these attacks were causing alot of explosions and started to intensify causing destruction amongst the region except the ones to get the worser of the attacks was Team Rocket as Everyone began to revert back to their normal forms with Team Rocket defeated and reverting back to their normal forms, with Team Rocket now at eachother's throats.

"Way to go Cassidy, you ruined everything!" yelled Jessie

"My fault; if you weren't such screwups all of the time, we would've destroyed those twerps." yelled Cassidy.

"Oh please, the twerps have beaten you all the time as well." said James

"At least we know, not to be as dumb as you have always been." said Butch

" WOULD YOU PLEASESHUT UP; ALL FOUR OF YOU, I am tired of hearing your whining and bickering with eachother." yelled Babidi

"But Master Babidi, it wasn't our faults!" said Butch, defensivley

"All four of you failed, and the four of you willl be punished for your failure." yelled Babidi

"We're sorry, master Babidi!" cried James

"On second thought; you gave us enough time, Ultimate Buu is now complete, all we need is a sacrifice." said Babidi.

"Babidi and myself have allready sacrificed ourselves, now it's your turn to be sacrificed; my Team." said Giovanni

"Boss, what are you doing?" cried Meowth

"You have the ability to transform into Pokemon; so your powers will make for an excelent use of attacks for Ultimate Buu. Thank you for being so useful, Team Rocket." said Babidi, as five pink blobs dropped from the sky and began to surround Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth. The pink blobs covered Team Rocket and flew up into the sky, as a voice that sounded like Giovanni and Babidi mixed together was heard.

"We are now one with our creation, we have the strength of Freiza, Cell, and all of your past enemies, as well as the abilities and pwers of Majin Buu, Metwo, Lugia, Enei, Ho-Oh, and now every Elemental Pokemon,and with the minds of Babidi and Giovanni fused together; we are or should I say: I Am Ultimate Buu" said the combined Voices of Giovanni and Babidi, as a pink Eight Foot, heavilly muscle and bulky bersion of Super Buu began dropping from the skies, as the sky turned black and thunder began to strike. The Z-Warriors, The Pokemon Trainers, and the Pokemon all looked in horror at the Demon that was descending upon them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I Am ULTIMATE BUU and now Saiyans, Humans, and Pokemon; you will all be destroyed by my power." said Ultimate Buu, getting ready to fight.

Ultimate Buu has finally been formed and now it looks like our heroes are now going to half to fight this new and greatly improved Buu. What deadly tricks does this monster have up it's sleeve. Will anything be able to stop this version of Buu, and is everyone ready to fight this monster? Find out as the Battle to save both the Pokemon world and the DragonBall world begins, on the next chapter of "Pokemon meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"


	13. Chapter 12: The Ultimate Foe

Chapter 12: The Ultimate Foe

There Stood Our Heroes the Z Warriors and the Pokemon Trainers all standing in front of Ultimate Buu; the Ultimate enemy

"Who wants to die first; I'll give you some time to decide?" asked Buu, with a smirk

"Guys, I doubt if we can defeat this thing; but we all half to work together to stop this thing." suggested Goku

"Misty, Melody; We need you too play Arceus's song the Azure Flute while we fight this thing?" ordered Ash

"But Ash, can you actually stop that thing?" asked Misty, in a worried tone.

"We half to try, Misty." yelled Ash

"If we die in the end, we will die together in battle." said Tracey

"I hope you guys don't die out there" said Melody, in a tone of concern, for her friends.

"Misty there's something I need to say to you." said Ash

"Say it, Ash." said Misty

"Misty, I...Love...You." sputtered Ash; as he had a look on his face, where he couldn't believe the words that just came right out of his own mouth.

"What? Ash I don't know what else to say but, I love you too." said Misty; leaving Ash in a moment of shock.

"I never thought, I would ever hear that." said Brock, standing there as suprised as the rest of the group.

"Melody, I just want to tell you that, I love you." said Tracey, confessing his feelings for Melody.

"That's sweet Trace, I love you too." said Melody, as she approached Tracey, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm starting to feel heartbroken right now, because I have nobody to love." said Brock, feeling depressed because Ash and Tracey, are in love with Misty and Melody; and that Brock has no body to love. As Gary puts his hand on Brock's Shoulder to reassure him of love someday.

"Maybe someday, Brock." said Gary, trying to Cheer up Brock, As Vegeta approached the group of Pokemon Trainers.

"If you lovesick teenagers are done with your soap opera; there's a monster bent up destroying the Earth standing in front of us, that's ready to fight and wants to kill us all." said Vegeta.

"Sorry Mr. Vegeta; anyways Misty, Melody go somewhere safe and play the song on the Flute and summon Arceus to help." ordered Ash

"Right, let's go Mel." said Misty

"Right behind you, Misty." said Melody; as the two girls ran away towards a safe distance to play the Azure Flute.

"Hey Gary, ready to do fusion?" asked Ash

"One step ahead of you Ash." said Gary, giving Ash th thumbs up; as Ash and Gary began to do the fusion Dance of both Trainers made the dance motion to fuse together.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Ash and Gary at the same time; as light surrounded both Pokemon Trainers as they were fused into one fused Pokemon Trainer known as Gash. Meanwhile Brock and Tracey also started to fuse into Trock; followed by Goku and Vegeta fusing into Gogeta; and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks using their Triple Fusion Ability to become Gohatenks. All four fused warriors stood ready to fight against Ultimate Buu.

"HAHAHAHAHA, is that all you got a silly dance that turns all of you into one people each. Well the less of you the easier it is for me to destroy you." said Buu, in a taunting manner.

"Just shut up and show us what your made of?" demanded Gogeta, ready to fight. As Gogeta flew towards Ultimate Buu and landed a punch that didn't effect Buu at all; as Buu hit Gogeta with his elbow sending Gogeta to the ground. Then Gash came flying to the aid of Gogeta, and charging towards Buu.

"Try this on for size, ugly." said Gash; as Gash began to transform into a fused Pokemon Hybrid of Blastoise and Charizard. Then Gash began to attack Ultimate Buu with Fire and Water. It did start to effect the demon a liitle bit, however Ultimate Buu was able to retaliate.

"Nice try: however I'm not affected by your childish Pokemon attacks. Now watch this." said Buu; as his skin began to turn yellow and all of a sudden electricity began to charge from Buu's Body. Buu then let out what looked like an Electric Pokemon's Thundershock, hitting Gash and shocking him before Buu knocked Gash to the ground. Then Trock made an attempt to fight Buu as a Hybrid of Scyther and Onyx, however even they couldn't stop Buu's Ultimate fury; as now the triple fused Saiyan Warrior Gohatenks was next to step up to the plate.

"Let's see how strong you are against three saiyans fused into one; Buu Buu?" taunted Gohatenks; as Buu charged at Gohatenks, and with Gohatenks being a fusion of three men; it's power was capable of actually putting up a decent fight against the monster. However Ultimate Buu would knock Gohatenks down to the ground, leaving nothing in it's wake but destruction.

"You're all weak, not one of you is strong enough to defeat me." bragged Buu, bu Mewtwo stood in front of Buu, wanting to fight the monster, himself.

"You haven't won yet." said Mewtwo

"You; The so called strongest Pokemon ever created, do you think you can stand a chance against my power." said Buu, challenging Mewtwo.

"Everyone don't hold back, give it all you got, you all are caving into the pressure, into fear, don't be afreaid to give Ultimate Buu everything you've all got." said Mewtwo, trying to encourage his commrades to continue the fight.

"You don't stand a chance; your all going to be wiped off the face of exsistance." said Buu; beaming with overconfidence.

"Don't you ever shut up, this fight isn't over; it's only begun. Why don't you fight me?" asked Mewtwo, wanting Buu to fight him.

"I'm not going to waste my breath on you; you will fall just like the rest of them." said Buu

"Well then try to make me fall, then." said Mewtwo

"Fine, but you will die, Mewtwo!" said Buu; as Mewtwo and Ultimate Buu started to fight, and much too Buu's chagrin; Mewtwo was actually putting up a fight against the monster. Then Mewtwo used his Psychic energy to take down Ultimate Buu despite Buu using the abilities of Pokemon; as Buu was thinking now of a way to fight back.

"Is that all you have?" asked Mewtwo

"So your Psychic, huh?" asked Mewtwo

"Yes, that is how I was able to detect your attacks, Buu." said Mewtwo

"Two can play at that game." said Buu, as his skin started to turn purple and now Ultimate Buu began to attack Mewtwo with Psychic energy.

"So that's how you want to fight, huh? Well bring it on then." said Mewtwo, calling out Buu to fight.

Mewtwo and Buu both attacked ferociously with psychic blast blowing up rock formations nearby as Gogeta, Gash, Trock, and Gohatenks started to recover from the beating they recieved from Ultimate Buu, to think of an idea.

"I believe we over estimated this thing and from the looks of things I'd say we need to prepare ourselves here and now.. Gohatenks the two of us will go Super Saiyan 3 and Gash, Trock I need the two of you to help us out by transforming into the strongest Pokemon combination possible." ordered Gogeta, with his plan.

"Right!" said Gash

"I hope it works." said Trock

Gash and Trock began transforming into hybrid fusions of Ho-Oh and Lugia and Suicune and Entei; while Gogeta and Gohatenks turned nto Super Saiyan 3s. As the four of them were ready to bring the fight to Ultimate Buu. As Gash, Trock, Gogeta, Gohatenks as the four went all out on the attack on Ultimate Buu.

"It's not going to be enough Lugia, Ho Oh, Entie, Raikou, Suicune, Deyoxys please where are you; we need your help. Our world is in serious danger, please help join the fight." said Mewtwo, calling out to other legendary Pokemon.

Even with the strength of all four fusions and Mewtwo it wasn't enough as Ultimate Buu would use the attacks of Pokemon and his skin was still purple using psychic abilities, and with Ultimate Buu's strength, it was still too powerful against the two Super Saiyan 3s and Fused Pokemon Trainers. However a noise was heard as flying up above was the five legendary Bird Pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-Oh, and Lugia as they started to attack Ultimate Buu.

"Where did you come from; you can't stop me." said Buu

"When the fate of our world is on the line, we stick together to stop an evil monster like you." said Lugia

"I should turn you all into candy, and eat you all up." said Buu, angrily

"Then just try." said Lugia; as Ultimate Buu shot energy that would turn his enemies into tasty treats; only to miss as Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos all fired their Ice, Fire, and Electricity at Ultimate Buu while Gogeta and Gohatenks fired a double round of Kamehameha waves.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAA AAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE EHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled both fused Saiyan warriors; as The Kamehamehawaves did plenty of Damage. Meanwhile Trock used the ability of being Entei and Suicune to fire a combination of Ice Beam and Flamethrower; while Gash used the Abilities of being Ho-Oh and Lugia to use a combination of Sacred Fire and Aero Blast at Buu. Every attack did Critical Damage too Buu; as Buu started to feel the effects of this intense battle.

"That's cheating, you can't win like this." cried Buu

"Well your the one that has every Pokemon's known attacks. Or are you afraid your going to get beat up?" said Gogeta, taunting the monster

"Just shut up!" cried Buu; as Entie, Suicune and Raikou also joined in on the fight against Ultimate Buu, as they began attacking the demon with Fire, Ice and Lightning in connections with Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos really giving Buu a beatdown.

"Ultimate Buu, you can only use one element of Pokemon's attacks at a time, and can only change every thirty minutes, so it seems it looks like we do have a chance in this battle if we keep it up. Huh Deoxys" said Mewtwo, as he noticed the enigmatic DNA Pokemon Deoyxis, that has been undiscovered for centuries standing before him.

"So are you here to fight Ultimate Buu?" asked Mewtwo; but Deoxys didn't say anything at all, as it begins floating over Ultimte Buu.

"Another Pokemon. Get out of my way." said an Angry Buu, as his skin faded back to Pink, and couldn't change color after being taken down by the barage of attacks from the legendary Pokemon; as Ultimate Buu used basic Ki blasts, but Deoxys avoided them all and now angering the monster even more.

"Why won't my attacks work on you? Die you annoying fairy thing!" yelled Buu

"You're up against Deoxys, a legendary Pokemon that is more of an extraterestrial DNA type Pokemon; it can take many shapes and forms. All your doing Buu is blowing hot air trying to attack Deoxys." said Mewtwo.

"GRRRRRRRR! So i'll just absorb you instead." said Mewtwo

"You can try, but i'm sure it won't work." said Mewtwo, with a smirk

"Stay out of this, my fight is with this thing, not you!" said the furious Buu

"Could Deoxys, be our only hope of defeating Buu?" asked Gash

"Maybe, but I have a feeling Buu has some trick up his sleeve." said Trock; as the Fight with Ultimate Buu continued. Meanwhile Misty and Melody both made their way to a safe distance to what looks like a shrine

"Could this be a shrine to Arceus?" asked Misty, in awe

"I'm not sure, but at least it's safe here." said Melody

"Hey Melody, we better summon Arceus now, while Buu doesn't know of this place." said Misty

"Right!" said Melody; as she takes out the Azure Flute and Misty took out some notes for the Azure Flute. Melody took the flute to her lips and began to play the flute where the song echoed throughout the shrine and the land nearby. Then what felt like the world shaking around them a potal was opening, as a large Horse and Lamb like being with White Skin with Black in the central torso and dots of red with golden hooves and a ring on it's back and spikes on it's neck came out of it. As Misty and Melody looked on knowing that they had summoned the legendary Arceus; as the two girls stood in shock at what they just accomplished.

"Did you summon me?" asked Arceus

"We did Arceus; we need your help?" asked Misty

"There's a monster that is threatning our world named Ultimate Buu; and it is so powerful it could harm every Pokemon in the Universe and even us humans." said Melody, calling out to Arceus.

"Hmmm I sense it, I know where it's at I sense a battle going around here, I had better step in and stop this; the fate of our Universe is in danger with this Ultimate Buu creature around." said Arcues; as it began to fly towards, where the battle against Ultimate Buu was happening. Then Misty and Melody took flight and began to fly behind Arceus sensing the battle, looking for a way to stop the fight before something bad happens that could destroy the very Universes that are merged together.

"Arceus?" said Misty

"What is it?" asked Arceus

"We should let you know our world and another, is merged together right now." said Misty

"How did that happen?" asked Arceus

"The World where Ultimate Buu came from was opened after a rift that was caused by a war we had with Team Rocket's Shadow Lugia that caused rifts to be opened in our world and at the same time, a wizard named Babidi was trying to open a portal to escape from a world of dead beings; and Giovanni and Team Rocket happened to end up going there to help Babidi with his escape, and in return; help create and unleash Ultimate Buu onto our world." said Melody

"I see, now it all makes sense. In that case we better get there now, before it's too late!" said Arceus; as it, Misty, and Melody flew off into the battlefield; as Deoxys has now gotten Buu completley out of focus and enraged.

"You make Buu mad, I hate you!" yelled Buu; but then a smile formed on Buu's Face as a piece of Buu's skin bubled and then began to cover Deoxys; as Deoxys was struggling under the weight of Buu's sticky bubble gum colored skin. Then the skin that covered Deoxys began to fly into Buu's Body; as Ultimate Buu had now found himself with Deoxys's Power absorbed into him.

"No, this can't be happening!" said Gash, in shock

"It's over now!" said Trock, also in shock.

"Deoxys was our last hope; but we can't give up now." said Gogeta

"He's stronger than ever, now with Deoxys's power merged into him." cried Gohatenks; as Ultimate Buu began to laugh, as a sound of the Earth shaking was heard. Then Arceus came through a portal looking very angry; as Ultimate Buu looked at Arceus with a face of shock as did everyone else who was there.

"I can't believe it" said Gash

"It's Arceus!" cried Trock

"It's power level is completley out of this world." said Gogeta, sensing it's power level.

"It looks like now, we're going to see the end of Buu." said Gohatenks with a smile

"Wait a second, are you guys sure it's on our side?" asked Krillin, with a skeptical look on his face; as the old Majin Buu with Hercule came flying by along with the rest of our heroes; with Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi all comming to see what was going on.

"So this is the new Ultimate Buu huh? I believe this was created by Master Babidi." said the Old Buu

"Yeah, but it's too powerful from what I can see." cried Hercule.

"What is that thing over there?" asked Yamcha, looking over at Arceus.

"It looks powerful all right." said Tien, also sensing it's power, as Misty and Melody came flying by to join the Family and Friends of the Z Warriors to tell them about Arceus.

"Arceus is on our side, we told him about Ultimate Buu, and the threat it poses to all of us." said Misty

"We summoned it with this Azure Flute, and with us telling it of what's going on, we were able to get it on our side." said Melody

"Well that's great too hear, that this powerful horse thing, is going to fight Ultimate Buu." said Videl

"If only, I can control a thing like that, and get it to listen to my every request." said Bulma

"What so you can show Vegeta, that you wear the pants in the family." said Yamcha, with a smirk

"Shut up, Yamcha!" yelled Bulma, to her long time ex boyfriend.

"Hey who are all of these guys: wait that's Goku and Vegeta fused together." said Chi Chi noticing Gogeta.

"That's Ash and Gary fused together, named Gash." said Misty

"That must be Brock and Tracey fused together, named Trock." said Melody

"Ok; but who's that young Saiyan?" asked Chi Chi, noticing Gohatenks

"That would be Gohatenks; the triple fusion of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." said Krillin.

"What; since when did all three of them become able to fuse all together?" asked Bulma

"Secret training, and it was all for this very situtation." said Yamcha

"Well still, we would've wanted to know about this first." yelled Chi Chi

"Yeah but the three of them look cute together as one person." said Videl, noticing how her husband and brothers in law looks as one person.

While Everyone was talking with eachother; a hush surrounded the area as Ultimate Buu and Arceus stood face to face with eachother looking like they were ready to fight.

"Who are you? Nevermind tt doesn't matter; I will destroy you and this planet." said Buu, with an angry look.

"You will not be doing that in my world. Your path of destruction will be stopped; I am the creator of all Pokemon, and you will not harm any of them, or this world we live in. So surrender this now and go in peace, or I will destroy you." said Arceus, with a serious expression.

"We'll see about that, when I devour you." said Buu, ready to fight; as Both Arceus and Ultimate Buu, began to fight eachother.

Ultimate Buu has now absorbed Deoxys and the legendary and powerful Arceus yhas been summoned as these two mega forces are ready to collide. What will happen as the fight of the century with Ultimate Buu and Arceus takes place? Read the next chapter to find out on the next episode of "Pokemon meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"


	14. Chapter 13: The Sacrifice

Chapter 13: The Sacrifice

Arceus stood face to face with the evil Ultimate Buu and iit looked like both Superbeings were ready to fight as the Z-Warriors and Pokemon Trainers watched on in anticpation; waiting for the first blow to strike.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Ultimate Buu

"Just try to kill me demon; you will only die trying, just to kill me." said Arceus, as the two super being stared at eachother.

Meanwhile Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta all seperated back into their seperate bodies after their fusion time expired

"Whoa! Arceus and Buu are going to fight!" said Ash, in a tone of excitement.

"Can Arceus, beat Buu?" said Gary, wondering if it's possible

"Maybe; Maybe not." said Brock, with a tone of doubt

"We half to have hope." said Tracey, with a tone of encouragment.

"You know what; if we let Arceus wear down Buu enough,we could take the oppourtunity to finish it off and win this fight." suggested Goku

"Good idea, dad." said Gohan

"Well let's just sit back and watch this battle go on, first." said Goten

"If only we had some popcorn to eat, while watching this epic battle." said Trunks; as Ultimate Buu began to turn white and launched a barage of Ice attacks but it wasn't affecting Arceus as Arceus blasted Buu with a light attack sending Buu back a few steps to go back on the attack.

"That was cheap, how dare you deflect my ice attacks." yelled Buu

"I can detect every attack, that every known Pokemon uses, so your copied Pokemon abilities have no effect on me. I have that same power of using elemental Pokemon, so don't think your going to have an advantage over me." said Arceus

"GGGRRRRRR, you cheater, now prepare to meet your maker." yelled Buu, as he fired off what looked like Frieza's Death Beam at Arceus, as the Death Beam actually made contact and took Arceus down. But the legendary Godlike Pokemon wasn't going to go down without a fight, from Buu's cheap attacks.

"So you're going to use abilities of thoese you absorbed huh? Well then give me all you got." said Arceus, challenging Buu, to come at him.

"No he can't ask for that; Arceus will be destroyed." said Misty, in a worried tone

"I think Arceus, might have a trick up it's sleeve." said Melody, trying to keep her hopes up

"So you want to die then; fine by me, AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" yelled Buu, as he unleashed a fury of explosive blasts at Arceus; but Arceus was using it's Cosmic Power attack to shield Buu's attacks before firing a Hyper beam crippeling Buu.

"All right!" yelled Ash, in excitement

"We're going to win; that was so awesome." said Tracey, in excitement

"You haven't beaten me yet that's it you asked for my full power now RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Buu, as the Earth began to shake like crazy as electrical energies and a Red auora flowed around the body of Ultimate Buu; and with it's power increasing beyond the limit.

"This power is too much; hell destroy the planet and tear a rift in the universe, with this much power." yelled Goku.

Then Ultimate Buu stood looking completely overpowered with his Rage; as he began firing attacks at Arceus and even delivering very strong punches and kicks at the Horse like Pokemon, damaging it pretty badly.

"MMMMM you will make a tasty treat for me; what shall I turn you into? I know you will make a good cake." said Buu, licking his lips, as a beam of energy shot out of Buu's Horn aiming at Arceus. But Arceus wasn't going to allow himself to be turned into a cake and be eaten by Ultimate Buu; as the Horse Pokemon countered the attack with a hidden power that deflected Buu's Attack, and Arces was able to recover and deliver a powerful headbutt to Buu's midsection. Buu then tried to grab Arceus into a headlock but Arceus was able to get it's arms around Buu's torso; as Arceus took Buu up into the air and began spinning him into the air before driving Ultimate Buu to the ground; delivering a very powerful Seismic Toss to Ultimate Buu sending it almost six feet under the Earth.

"All right; that was so awesome." said Gohan

"It looks like we may not need to fight Buu again." said Goten

"Arceus has this fight in the bag." said Trunks

Then the Smoke started to clear up showing Arceus floating above the destruction awaiting to see if Buu was going to recover; as Buu reemerges from the wreckage looking very angry at Arceus.

"This is not over; you will pay for that." yelled Buu

"Then, make me pay." said Arceus, sternly

"You asked for it!" yelled Buu, as he fired a barage of attacks. But Arceus had his own barage of explosions called Judgment; as all explosions connected with eachother casung explosions everywhere, as Buu stretched his body, folded his hands together, and deliver a devastating attack knocking Arceus into the ground similiar to what Arceus did with the Seismic Toss earlier.

"It looks like I win this time; but before I destroy you for good; here's a parting gift for you to take to the great beyond." said Buu as he raised his hands in the air, as a dark ball of evil energy full of hate, anger, rage, and evil began to grow big; as Arceus looked at it in fear, like everyone else is

"I'm getting a sense of DejaVu; this is what Buu used to blow up the Earth the first time, he's going to try it again as way to kill Arceus." said Goku, in a paniced tone.

"We need to get to another planet, quickly!" yelled Begeta

"Another planet?" said Ash

"Ash, I think we better follow Goku and Vegeta's lead." said Brock

"If Buu drops that ball; this whole planet and every Human and Pokemon on it, will be destroyed history." cried Gary

"So we better get out of here, while we have the chance." cried Tracey

"No, all of the Pokemon are going to die." cried Misty

"This can't happen." cried Melody

"I'll make you a deal surrender this fight to me and I will spare this planet, but if you don't, this world and every human and Pokemon on it will be wiped out and only I will survive to destroy the rest of the Universe." said Buu, with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're a coward; I had you defeated, and you decide to pull a cheap attack like this by wanting to destroy the planet." yelled Arceus

"So what's your decision; if you don't decide now, I will blow up this planet right now." said Buu

"This is a hard decision for me to make. If I surrender now, I will be letting every human and every Pokemon in the world down. But if I don't, Buu will blow up this planet and go on to destroy the entire Universe. I guess Goku and Ash can take over this fight then." said Arceus, as Mewtwo began to think about an idea.

"Buu can't do this, Arceus means everything to the Pokemon world. After all he created life for all Pokemon. All I did was blame humans for using Pokemon as slaves for battle; that is until I saw the light from Ash and his Friends. If I manage to deflect that attack back at Buu it will destroy him, but at the same time...I Will be destroyed with it; so I must make this decision quickly." said Mewtwo

"So, what's it going to be?" asked Buu

"Fine go ahead and take me. Goku, Ash I want you all to continue the fight I couldn't finish, just be sure to keep all Pokemon safe forever on your journeys. I'm sorry Ash; I won't be able to bring your mother back and restore everything that Team Rocket destroyed." said Arceus

"No, Arceus you cant." cried Ash, with tears in his eyes

"It's for the better of this planet. Go ahead and kill me Buu." said Arceus surrendering to Ultimate Buu.

"Fine by me." said Ultimate Buu, as he released his attack getting ready to fire at Arceus with our heroes looking on and covering their eyes not wanting to watch the demise of Arceus. But then Mewtwo sudddenly teleported in between the attack and Arceus as Mewtwo began charging up a very strong Psychic Blast.

"Mewtwo what are you doing?" asked Arceus

"Arceus if you die, so will every Pokemon in the world, you are too important to this Universe more than I am. I was created from the DNA of Mew; I attacked the very scientist who created me that wanted to use me as a tool for their own purposes. Then I was used by Giovanni as a tool to defeat other Trainers' Pokemon and that my Purpose was a tool for battle. I then went on to create my own clone Pokemon and I tried to use my empire to rule this world. But I was blinded by hate only too see the light from a Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum. He showed me the light and the error of my ways, and now to show him that he and his friends are forever in my debt; I will sacrifice myself in order to save the very world I once tried to conquer. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, Gary I want you kids to live for the future, and I hope you do reunite with your family and that everything goes back to normal one day, and that all of you become a success. Goodbye to all of you kids, and good luck in the Pokemon Masters cup. Thank you for everything." said Mewtwo leaving Ash and his friends in a tone of shock.

"No, Mewtwo don't?" cried Ash

"It's better for me to go out like this; Goodbye everybody." said Mewtwo as he released his Psychic blast at Buu's Planetary explosive orb. Mewtwo put all of his strength in it to block Buu's attack, as Mewtwo's blast collided with Buu's attack. Then Buu tried to put his power in it to hold back Mewtwo's attack; but with the weight of the Universe and Pokemon and Humans everywhere in Mewtwo's attack. Nothing would hold back Mewtwo's power as Buu's attack along with Mewtwo's attack was ready to explode destroying the both of them with it.

"Everyone get down NOW!" yelled Goku, as everyone followed Goku's orders; because they knew they would die too if they were caught in the line of fire, of the explosion and despite Ash's concern for Mewtwo he had no choice but to take cover. As Buu and Mewtwo's attacks exploded taking both Ultimate Buu and Mewtwo with it, leaving a massive cloud of smoke and with the realization that the fight was over now.

"Is it over?" asked Misty

"I believe so; I hope." said Goku

"I Hope Buu is gone; but Mewtwo, he sacarificed himself for us and for Pokemon everywhere. Despite his history of being a clone filled with hatered for humans he sacrificed himself for all of us, and for that Mewto deserves all of our thanks." cried Ash, with tears in his eyes. As he fell to his knees before being approached by his Pikachu.

"Pika Pi (I Agree)." said Ash's Pikachu

"Same Here; Mewtwo did this for all of us." cried Misty

"For the better, of the world." cried Brock

"For humans and pokemon, everywhere." cried Tracey

"Well, at least the fighting is over now." cried Melody

"Hey Ash, is it time for us to go home now?" asked Gary.

"Yes, since Arceus is still here we can ask him, or from those Dragonballs to restore everything that was destroyed by Team Rocket." said Ash, getting back to his feet.

"Yeah, we almost forgot." said Tracey

"Hey Ash, we had a wish for Shenron and for Arceus to merge our worlds together permanently; I hope you didn't forget that.

"Oh yeah that's right; let's do it." said Ash, with a face of determination.

With Mewtwo's Sacrifice Ultimate Buu is no more or is it, is this moment of grief and relief a calm before a deadly storm? and is Ultimate Buu really gone? Find out all of these questions and more on the next exciting chapter of "Pokemon meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"


	15. Chapter 14: A New Solution

Chapter 14: A New Solution

In the Midst of Mewtwo's sacrifice to stop Ultimate Buu the young Pokemon Trainers were mourning the death of Mewtwo who made the Ultimate sacrifice for Humans, Pokemon, and The entire Earth. Now our heroes look to call upon Senron in an effort to merge both of their worlds together forever. But however Picollo had a dark feeling that something wasn't right as Pokemon begin to flock all over the land knowing atleast for their sake that it's safe now.

"Hey Dende, can you heal Arceus?" asked Ash

"I can try." said the Namekian, as Dende and Ash ran over to the injured Arceus, and Dende held out his hands, looking to heal Arceus.

"Well at least it's over now." said Ash

"We can't celebrate just yet i'm afraid, Ash." said Picollo looking like there was something ahead.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Ash

"In the battle with the original Majin Buu; every time we tried to destroy him, he ended up regenerating himself back to normal." said Picollo thinking back to the fight with the original Majin Buu.

"WHAT?" said Ashin a tone of shock; overhearing this Ash's friends ran to him to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Misty

"Buu might regenrate" said Ash in a serious tone

"WHAT, your kidding right Ash?"

"I'm afraid he's not Tracey; Whenever we tried to blow up the original Majin Buu, it would regenerate itself and it took Goku with the use of the Spirit Bomb and the energy of the entire universe to defeat the original Majin Buu." said Picollo

"What's a Spirit Bomb?" asked Brock

"I'm hoping we doesn't half to resort to using that again. I had the help of Picollo, Dende, the Namekians and the People of Earth to help me defeat Majin Buu and we wished for Majin Buu's memory to be erased from the people of Earth, so the good Buu can live in our society and become friends with Hercule." said Goku

"Well do you think it might be a possibility to use, Goku?" asked Gary

"We can think of any other ways at the moment, but we really half to find a way first to stop Buu's Regeneration this time." said Goku

"But we don't know where to look!" cried Melody; meanwhie Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were meeting and playing with the Pokemon that they were comming across.

"Ha, now isn't this one cute?" said Gohan, playing with an Eevee

"Eee" said the Eevee

"What a pretty butterfly Pokemon this is." said Goten looking at a flying Butterfree

"Free"

"Well I wonder how my parents would feel about you, buggy." said Trunks watching a Weedle crawl.

"Wee" said the Weedle

"Hmmm what do you say we take these guys home with us?" asked Gohan

"Sounds good to me, bro." said Goten

"Oh I have an idea for a practical joke on my dad." said Trunks with a smile until Vegeta approached him

"You are not bringing that disgusting worm into our house!" barked Vegeta

"Don't say that dad you'll hurt Weedle's feelings." said Trunks

"Give me a break; feelings!" said Vegeta

"Well Trunks does have a point, Vegeta all Pokemon have feelings." said Gary

"Mind your business, runt." said Vegeta

"Hey don't get angry with me all because Trunks will someday be a Pokemon Master, while you will never become a stronger Super Saiyan like Goku." laughed Gary making Vegeta angry by that statement; as Vegeta grabbed Gary Oak by his shirt looking at the boy like he was ready to kill him.

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT CLOWN IS STRONGER THAN ME TO MY FACE EVER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIVE TOO SEE PUBERTY; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY?" said an angry Vegeta, as Goku approached Vegeta upset with his behavior.

"Vegeta, put him down he was just kidding with you." said Goku

"Yeah dad, no need to get so upset about that." said Trunks

Something a part of Ash wanted to laugh at his old rival getting a dose of Karma for his years of taunting back when they were rivals, but since they're friends now Ash knew that in the end they're all a team. Especially since He and Gary recently did fusion together against Ultimate Buu.

"Hey Gary, I hope Vegeta didn't scare you too much?" asked Brock

"I will never taunt anyone again, for the rest of my life." said Gary in a weak tone.

"Don't let him get to you too bad, Gary." said Tracey

"Hey everyone, Arceus is healed now!" yelled Dende

"That's great, now we can make that wish." said Ash

"Yeah let's call Shenron, all ready and merge our worlds together." said Gohan.

But before they could call Shenron all of a sudden darkness began to envelope the sky and thunder began to rage, as a dark cloud appeared resembling the face of Ultimate Buu casted over from where everyone was standing.

"Nice try, but your sacrifice plan failed; I live." said Buu

"No, it can't be." said Ash in disbelief

"Mewtwo's sacrifice was in vain." cried Tracey

"You only delayed the Inevitable, but I will restore myself shortly; but before I do, I want to give you something here take it." said Buu, as his cloud spit out what looked like Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"They were weak, they never could capture your Pikachu, let alone lend their strength to make me stronger. All they were was dead weight and now I look to grow strong by absorbing strong Pokemon all over the planet." said Buu with an evil smile.

"You better not because we will stop you." said Ash

"If you want to find me, I'll be at the Indigo Plateu." said Buu

"But that's where the Indigo League is taking place again." said Ash

"Yes, and there will be plenty of Pokemon and Humans that I will feast on there, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Buu as his Face dissapeared leaving Ash and Goku and everyone else in a state of Panic.

"We half to go to the Indigo Plateu, now!" cried Ash

"No; Ash this might be a trap." said Goku, very suspiciously

"But we half to save our world!" said Ash

"I have a feeling that if we go there, Buu will have us right where he wants us, and then finish us all off one at a time." said Goku

"Well what do we do, for now?" asked Misty

"My solution for now, is to train and then meet Buu at that Stadium; that's all I know." said Goku

A portal then appeared in the sky, as Celebii apeared along with a familiar time capsule and out of the capsule appeared what looked like an older version of Trunks holding a sword; as everyone looked on in both amazement and confusion.

"That guy looks like me." said Trunks

"It is you Trunks, from the future." said Gohan

"Huh, what do you mean by that Gohan?" asked Trunks

"In the future, a counterpart of you came into our timeline to warn us about the Android Invasion and then we discovered Cell's creation and being on Earth for four years; as he absorbed all Humans in hopes of destroying our world. You were just a baby back when he came into our timeline." said Gohan remembering the events very well.

"Gohan, long time no see." said Future Trunks

"Hey Trunks, what brings you back to the present?" asked Gohan, as Future Trunks approached his present day counterpart and offered a handshake; even though Present Trunks was confused, but shook his future counterpart's hand anyways; as Future Trunks made eye contact with Goten his Present day Counterpart's best friend.

"You must be Goten?" asked Future Trunks

"Yeah, that's me." replied Goten

"It's good to know that I have more friends in this timeline. Anyways i'm here because Celebii found me and sent me a message about the threat of Ultimate Buu in this timeline and after going with Celebii through time, it showed me what Ultimate Buu is capable of and why we half to stop it." explained Future Trunks

"Well future me, since your from the future is there a future solution to stop Buu?" asked Present Trunks

"There is a way, but the only way to do that, is to alter time on one timeline and change the events from the past. It may completley alter our future and present but It could greatly weaken Buu's power if we did." said Future Trunks

"Huh? Um hey Trunks from the future, how are we going to alter the future?" asked Ash, completley confused.

"It involves your father Giovanni; he is apart of Ultimate Buu, if we find a way to take him out, we could also cripple Buu's power. Especially considering that Ultimate Buu's ability to use Pokemon attacks, comes from Giovanni's ability to morph into Pokemon." explained Future Trunks

"But where in time; do I half to go to confront my father?" asked Ash

"On the day you were born at the Viridian City Hospital; that was when your father and Team Rocket attacked the Hospital and when your brother Tracey became seperated from you." said Trunks

"Are we going to see ourselves as babies?" asked Tracey

"Yes, and it will be very important if you united your past baby counterparts, and stop Giovanni yourselves." said Future Trunks

"What about the rest of us?" asked Misty

"You Misty along with Melody, Brock, and Gary will also follow us into the past and help Ash and Tracey not only unite their baby past counterparts, but also rescue your lost parents who were also attacked by Team Rocket." said Future Trunks

"You mean all of our families were attacked by Team Rocket?" asked Misty

"Yes Misty, both your parents along with Brock's Mother, and Gary's Parents were killed by Team Rocket in an attempt to capture children and train them as future Team Rocket members when they became adults." said Future Trunks

"So it looks like we've all been affected by Team Rocket's evil deeds." said Brock

"Yes and the only way we can defeat Ultimate Buu, is if we attack him in both the past and present." explained Future Trunks

"All right then, are we all going to go into the past?" asked Goku

"Sorry but only Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, Brock, and Gary must be the ones to travel to the past with me and Celebii to fight Giovanni. Goku and the rest of the Z fighters will stay and fight Ultimate Buu in the present." said Future Trunks

"So should we go to the Indigo Plateu and wait?" asked Goku

"No, Buu is not there right now; he is right now on Mewtwo's home island, New Island looking to absorb every last one of Mewtwo's clone Pokemon to increase his strength so he can lure you all to the Pokemon Stadium and then finish all of you off." said Future Trunks

"So; shall we head to this New Island?" asked Gohan

"Yes and attack Buu there, before he makes his way to the Indigo Stadium." said Future Trunks

"All right then we better get there now, before Buu leaves that Island and attacks that Stadium." suggested Goku

"Hey Dad would you mind if Goten, Trunks, and I go to New Island by ourselves?" asked Gohan

"Huh; why's that Gohan?" asked Goku

"If we attack Buu seperatley, and if he makes his way to the stadium we can have him cornered." explained Gohan

"Hmm; that sounds like a good plan, it would be a great advantage to have." said Goku

"Ok then Goten, Trunks, and I will go to New Island now and ambush Buu there; then we'll lure him to the Indigo Plauteu Stadium and then we all finish him off while Ash and his friends take Buu apart in the past." explained Gohan

"All right then; that sounds like a plan; Vegeta, Krillin, Picollo, Yamcha, Tien, and I wil lgo to that Stadium and wait for you guys to lure Buu to us, while were there we can train as well." suggested Goku

"All right then dad, we'll catch up with you soon." said Gohan; as he, Goten, and Trunks flew off to ambush Ultimate Buu. While Goku and his friends flew off to look for the Indigo Stadium, and Future Trunks, Celebii and Ash's Friends stood ready to go back in time.

"Are you all ready to step back in time?" asked Future Trunks

"Yeah, we're ready." said Ash; as Celebii opened a time portal that Trunks, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, Brock, and Gary all entered into, hoping to alter the course of time in an attempt to destroy Ultimate Buu once and for all.

So it looks like our heroes are going through time and space to defeat Ultimate Buu. What will happen when Ash and his friends go through time to alter the course of time to weaken Ultimate Buu? and will the Z-Warriors plan to lure Ultimate Buu into an ambush work? Find out on the next exciting chapter of "Pokemon Meets DragonBall Z"

"To Be Continued"


	16. Chapter 15: An Ambush Part 1

Chapter 15: An Ambush Part 1

All of our heroes have seperated to make an attack on Ultimate Buu, fist Ash, and his friends met a Future version of Trunks who returned to the present along with Celebii in an attempt to attack Ultimate Buu's Power in the past. Meanwhile Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are looking to attack Buu on New Island in an attempt to lure buu to Goku and the others waiting at the Indigo Plauteu. Will this plan work? find out in this chapter of "Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z."

Celebii and Future Trunks were leading Ash and his friends through a weird epicenter of many different timezones, and even alternate timelines created through the many rifts in time. as Ash and his friends looked confused as to know what to do; but were willing to follow the Future Trunks's lead.

"Hey Trunks from the future, where are we supposed to go?" asked Ash trying to figure out where to go.

"Yeah there's so many of these time portals I wouldn't know where to start." said Misty

"We half to rely on Celebii's knowledge, but I'm sure it knows what it's doing. After all it was in the GS Ball for centuries with some prior knowledge of space and time." replied Future Trunks

"Hey Trunks do you have any idea what some of these other time portals lead to?" asked Tracey

"Some of them lead to the ancient past of your world, others to eras where many legendary Pokemon rules your world, as well as a post apocolyptic future that would be the cause of Ultimate Buu." replied Future Trunks

"Wow seriously!" said Brock, a bit stunned.

"But we haven't fought it yet!" said Gary

"I know but this rift is a cause of many different outcomes in history as a result of time being in array of chaos caused by many people's thoughts on alternate universes as well as "what if" scenarios created by the decision and alternate choices made by humans everywhere. Most of them are created when the 2 legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia who created both time and space in your world read the minds of these human and create these alternate universes; but they have long since hid them from humans locked away deep beneath the surface of the Spear Pillar, as to where only Celebii, Dialga, and Palkia can only access. But since Celebii was discovered by you guys and since Celebii found me in the future knowing that i'm a future counterpart of the Trunks you guys are friends with it brought me to you guys in your timeline in an attempt to stop Ultimate Buu from destroying all of our worlds." explained Future Trunks

"Wow if any human in our world knew of this, there would mostly likely be a total time collapse." said Melody

"You can pretty much say that, in fact Ash do you want to know a fun fact about another timeline I discovered?" asked Mirai Trunks, as Ash looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Ash, wanting to know.

"In this timeline Tracey stays behind in Pallet Town to be Professor Oak's Assistant before you leave for the Johto Region, then Ash you end up losing the Johto League, then Misty get's a call from her sisters saying they won a trip around the world and force Misty to leave you to take care of the Cerulean City Gym. Then Ash you travel to the Hoenn Region and befirend a girl named May and her brother Max; after that Ash you compete and lose the Hoenn League and then compete and win in the Kanto battle Frontier only for May and Max to leave and then you travel to the Shinnoh Region and become friends witha girl named Dawn. Then you become rivals with a kid named Paul who abuses his Pokemon only to end up losing the Shinnoh League as Dawn leaves you and then you travel to the Unova region and make 2 new friends named Iris and Cilian. So far in this timeline your in the Unova League competing." said Mirai Trunks as Ash looked suprised

"Wow I can't believe it, I'm in another timeline where I lose every Pokemon League and then lose a traveling companion afterwards. Sounds like I really suck as a Trainer in that timeline; whoever thought of that as a timeline must really not want me to become a Pokemon Master and throw me in a boring loop of losing friends, and getting new friends only to lose a Pokemon League in that region." said Ash

"Yeah talk about boring, plus I don't suppose i'm of any use in this timeline?" said Brock

"I'm afraid so Brock" said Mirai Trunks, truthfully.

"To think that my sisters would be selfish enough to compete in a stupid contest for a worldwide trip not wanting me to travel with Ash anymore.

"To think that I wanted to ask Professor Oak to be his assistant which lead to a ripple effect with him saying yes, in which created that timeline; but since he said no to my offer it created the timeline were apart of right now." said Tracey, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about that timeline, just be glad your apart of your timeline where your all having fun and with you Ash close to becomming Pokemon Master." said Mirai Trunks

"Wow, how do you know that?" asked Ash

"Like I said, I know plenty of events that happen in the future, but were here to go to the past and defeat Ultimate Buu and I believe we are close to the wormhole that we need to access to visit the past." replied Trunks, as Everybody made their way to the wormhole and from what Future Trunks had sensed about it; it was the right wormhole to enter into and look to try to stop Buu's power as Celebii floated toward it knowing it might be the one they're looking for.

"Is there any alternate timelines from Goku's World that's as bad as our's?" asked Ash

"Hmmm there was a moment when Goku was training with Majuub on the lookout, when an old enemy of his named Emperor Pilaf who made an accidetal wish for Goku to be turned back into a child and with a curse in the Black Star Balls would cause the Earth to be destroyed in less than a year if the Black Star Balls were not recovered, worst of all the Black Star Balls were scattered throughout the entire universe and Goku along with my Present Day Self, and Gohan's Daughter Pan went out to look for them only to end up meeting a member of a long extinct Race called the Truffles led by Baby who bgan possesing people and planting their eggs inside their bodies in order to control them as revenge on the Saiyans. Also Dr. Myuuand Dr. Gero would be the ones to open up H.F.I.L. with a Super Android 17 by taking 2 Android 17s and merging them into one. Then after years of overusing the Dragonballs; 7 evil shadow dragons emerged all forming into one huge dragon named Omega Shenron who nearly Succeeded in destroying our very Universe until we all made the promise never to use the Dragonballs again and with Goku's Spirit Bomb finished off the Dragon only to part ways for good with his friends and family to train with Shenron." explained Trunks

"Wow that sounds bittersweet and at the same time feels just as lame as our alternate timeline." said Brock

"Yeah pretty much; All right I think Celebii believes this is it, and if it's true than I believe we have found our way into fixing up the past and future in your timeline." said Mirai Trunks, after stopping at a timezone portal which might lead to Ash and his friends' pasts

"Ok everyone, let's go!" said Ash enthustiastically

"Before we do I just want to let you guys know that when we enter we half to split up when the moment comes. Ash I want you, Gary, and Misty to confront Giovanni; and Tracey, Brock, Melody I want you 3 to meet with Arthur Sketchit and baby tracey and then when the time comes unite the boys, and defeat Giovanni." ordered Mirai Trunks

"RIGHT!" said Ash and his friends

"Ok then everybody, Let's Go" said Mirai Trunks, as Celebii and Future Trunks all lead Ash and his friends and Pokemon through the wormhole and when they entered it, it looked like Viridian City Hospital back when it was in the 1980's.

Meanwhile in the Present time Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were flying over the ocean carrying an unconscious Jessie, James, and Meowth on their way to new Island.

"Man I can't believe were actually carrying Team Rocket!" complained Goten

"Well it was better than leaving them behind." replied Gohan

"Yeah it's true, even though it does slow us down a bit." said Trunks

"Maybe it is too late for these guys to join weight watchers afterall." laughed Goten

"HAHAHA, Oh well I think we got some Senzu Beans, so we'll give it to them when they regain consciousness; for now we need to find New Island." said Gohan

"Right" said both Goten and Trunks, as The three Saiyan Sons flew over the ocean holding Team Rocket and after sometime of searching they see a large island with tall, palace like structures, windmills, and a stadium as well with a Pokeball logo on it.

"I think this is it, guys." said Gohan

"Hey Gohan, I just had an idea?" said Goten

"Ok, shoot bro." said Gohan

"Team Rocket here was working with Giovanni, who had a close relationship with Mewtwo, if we can wake up Jessie, James, and Meowth here on this island, maybe we can ask them if they know more about this place." said Goten

"Hey that sounds like a good idea, well stop here and rest for a moment and wait for them to wake up so they can tell us more about this place." said Gohan, as he, Goten, and Trunks touchdowned on New Island still carrying Team Rocket as they made their way into a large room with spiral staircases, and small fountains of water.

"This place looks really bizarre, I don't know about you guys but I think Mewtwo could've given this place a better coat of paint" said Gohan

"Yeah it looks like a funhouse." said Goten

"I have the feeling that Buu might be lurking in here, so we better keep a low profile." said Trunks, as the three Saiyans looking rather bored started to wait for Team Rocket to wake up, and were thinking of ideas for fun, but at the same time not to make Ultimate Buu aware of their presence; as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were thinking of an unusual plan.

"Ok, I have an idea." said Goten

"Ok, what's your idea Goten?" asked Trunks

"One time back when we were kids, Gohan would put his worn school shoes up to my nose to wake me up for breakfast." said Goten

"HAHAHAHAHA, Seriously that is so funny." said Trunks, with a smile

"Well it was better than Mom's usual way of waking us up, so I had to wake him up my own creative way." said Gohan

"Oh it was funnier the one time when I put my dirty sock in Gohan's Mouth because of his snoring." said Goten

"I remember brushing my teeth for hours, to get that taste out of my mouth." said Gohan

"This is so funny hearing this from you guys, but what does this half to do with waking up Team Rocket?" asked Trunks

"The idea is for the three of us to take our shoes off and put our feet in the faces of Team Rocket." said Goten

"Sounds awesome, i'm in" said Trunks, as he starts removing his shoes along with Gohan and Goten; as the three saiyans were now sock footed. The three placed their socked feet in the faces of Jessie, James, and Meowth and Team Rocket began to stir awake with the smell of feet coursing through their noses.

"What stinks." said Jessie, regaining conscouisness

"It smells like" said James, regaining consciousness

"FFEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!" yelled both members of Team rocket

"What's wrong you guys, AAAAAHHHHH FEET!" yelled Meowth, as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks started laughing, as Team Rocket was now fully conscious.

So finally you three woke up, did you have a nice nap?" asked Gohan

I was until you...say it's those three Saiyan Twerps!" said Jessie

"Oh really, well then you better...Prepare For Trouble, Make it Double, To Protect the World from devastation, To unite all people's with in our nation, To Denounce the evils of Truth and Love, To Extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light, Surrender now or prepare to fight." said both Jessie and James

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth

"We don't want to fight, we need your help?" asked Gohan

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Sorry but we won't be helping you because we are apart of...huh?" said Jessie, but stopped after realizing something

"How did we end up out of Ultimate Buu's Body? We were crushing you all." said James

"I hate to break it to you guys, but Buu has spit you out because you were weak." said Goten

"WHAT!" said Jessie

"No we're not weak, it was Butch and Cassidy's Fault." complained James

"Well Buu did spit you out and since Babidi controlls the mind of Ultimate Buu along with Giovanni, that means you guys are out of Team Rocket." said Trunks

"No way!" said Meowth

"The boss throws us out like that and it wasn't even our fault this time." complained Jessie

"What do we do now?" asked James

"You can join us and get revenge on your boss for kicking you off Team Rocket." suggested Gohan

"We will never join you Saiyan Twerps, even if our lives depended on it." barked Jessie

"Wow you three really are stubborn; Team Rocket is done with you three, you don't need to be criminals anymore, you can do the world a lot of good if you would help me, My Brothers, Ash, and his friends save the world from Ultimate Buu." said Goten

"Never!" said James

"Look when are you three idiots going to wake up; Our world is in danger, we will all die, and so will you, so you need to swollow your pride and join us and stop Buu, if not the Universe will be finished, and so will you three unless you join us." said Trunks

"Ok fine twerp we'll join you, so we can get back at the Boss and Babidi for spitting us out like if we were an overchewed piece of gum." said Meowth

"Your humans and a Pokemon not chewing gum, we are all in this fight together so no matter what, we will all work together to save our Universe; so you better start trusting us Jessie, James, and Meowth." said Gohan

"Fine, whatever you say." said Jessie

"Than you better start listening to us and be ready to fight along with us and Ash, together." said Gohan

"Yes, we will." said James, against his will.

"Good, now answer us this question?" asked Trunks

"What is it?" asked James

"Are we on Mewtwo's home island New Island?" asked Gohan

"Huh?", All three former members of Team Rocket looked around and then began to remember that this place was indeed New Island the very place they went to back when Mewtwo was attempting to take over the World with his Pokemon Clones.

"Your right this is." said Jessie

"But why are we here?" asked James

"Buu is here on this island, absorbing the last of Mewtwo's Cloned Pokemon to increase his power and to become even stronger; so we half to find a way to attack him and then lead him to my Dad for an ambush." said Gohan

"Sounds complicated." said Jessie

"Where's that Twerp Ash an his Twerpy friends?" asked James

"He's with some future version of myself going into the past to confront Giovanni in some time thingy whatever." said Trunks

"Future version of yourself." said Meowth, confused

"Oh great, i'm confused now." complained James

"Your saying the Twerps found someone who is supposed to be you from the future, and they went to travel to the past to fight our boss?" asked Jessie

"Yeah." said Trunks

"That is so bizarre." said James

"Well if they fight our boss in the past, won't that change anything in our timeline now?" asked Jessie

"It will, and also it will weaken Ultimate Buu totally making him easier to destroy." said Gohan

"As complicated as it would sound to defeat Ultimate Buu, there might be a chance that it will work." said James

"Plus since you guys were apart of Ultimate Buu, than you would also know of some other weaknesses." said Goten

"Well after Buu absorbed us we became apart of him, and that was it" said James

"That's the last thing we remembered, was being absorbed by Ultimate Buu." said Meowth

"That doesn't help at all." said Trunks

"Wait a second Trunks, I think they all have lost their memory after being absorbed by Buu and because of that, they have no knowledge of what Buu's weaknesses are." said Gohan

"It's true." said Jessie

"Well I think we better go down into the basement and find Buu and see if he's down there." said Goten

"Well all right if we attack him all together and lead him to our dads we'll have an advantage." said Gohan

"All right Gohan, i'm with you all the way bro." said Trunks

"Ok but if we want to follow any lead; Team Rocket you will half to show us this basement after all you've been here before and we haven't." said Gohan

"What? Ok fine." said Jessie

"But don't forget, you three are still a bunch of Saiyan Twerps." said James

"Fine then, lead the way." said Gohan as he, Jessie, James, Meowth, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks made their way into the depths of the palace looking for Mewtwo's old Laboratory where he created Cloned Pokemon; the 6 then entered through a door as they noticed empty test tubes where the clones Pokemon were created and a sense of Dread filled the air in the room.

"That's strange, they're all empty." said James

"They all didn't just leave did they?" asked Jessie

"Ultimate Buu isn't here either." said Meowth

"I got a weird feeling were all not alone here." said Gohan

"Got that right." said Goten

"Wait a second there's something I remember about this place." said James

"What is it." said Trunks

"The Legendary Pokemon Mew, The Strongest Pokemon in the world, The very Pokemon that Mewtwo was cloned from, it came to this island." said James

"So" said said Goten

"Ultimate Buu is looking to absorb strong powerful beings to become apart of him, what do you think the chances are that Buu is looking for Mew?" asked Jessie

"Pretty slim if you ask me." said Goten, but then an explosion was heard and it sounded like it came from outside somewhere.

"I sense it he's here, we better hurry." ordered Gohan; with those urgent words from gohan the six all made their way back to the main room where they saw the dust from the explosion eminating from the Stadium. However the three Saiyans were going to ambush Buu and lead him to their fathers for an attack, as they made their way to higher grounds and in luck their was a door which took them to the bleachers of the stadium; as all six of them saw Ultimate Buu in a fight with Mew.

"Stubborn Pokemon, your power will belong to me." said Buu

"Mew" said Mew tilting it's head

"Don't play dumb with me; take this; KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEEHA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Buu, as he launched a Kamehameha wave straigh toward Mew, but Mew launched his own attack causing a stalemate. As the three saiyans were watching from above and began to make their move.

"Goten, Trunks this is our chance let's do this." ordered Gohan

"Right" said both Goten and Trunks

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUSSSIIIIIIIIIIO OOOOOOON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as the three Saiyans fused together and reformed their fused form of Gohatenks; as the fused Saiyan Warrior Gohanteks launched it's own Kamehameha wave.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAA AAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gohatenks, as he Launched a powerful Kamehameha wave at Ultimate Buu and with that attack caused Buu to let go of his power on his Kamehameha wave and allowed Mew's attack to hit Buu, as the monster was blasted with both attacks causing alot of damage from the attacks.

"So did you think that you would see the last of me huh, Buu? asked Gohatenks with a smirk.

"You Again, Look what you did, I was close to destroying Mew and absorbing it's power." yelled Buu

"Well guess what your fight is with me now." said Gohatenks

"Fine, do you want to die here than let's go." said Buu

"Hold on, I have a better place to where we can fight." said Gohatenks

"What? Where?" asked Buu

"Oh you'll see, just follow me!" said Gohatenks, as he then flew off, with Buu in hot pursuit of the fused Saiyan warrior. However Buu is completley unaware that Gohatenks is preparing a suprise attack on Buu.

Meanwhile in the past Ash and his Friends were entering Viridian City Hospital as they met with a Nurse Joy at the reception desk.

"Hello, How may I help you guys?" asked the Nurse Joy

"You can help heal my Broken Heart because I know you can heal...owwwww" said Brock, before Misty Pinched Brock's ear after Brock went gaga over Nurse Joy.

"Were here to change the past to defeat Buu not look for love Brock." barked Misty

"Defeat who?" asked the Nurse Joy, confused

"It's nothing, we're here looking for Deliah Ketchum, do you know what room she's in?" asked Ash

"Room 303 on the tenth floor. Why are you visitors?" asked Nurse Joy

"Yeah." said Ash

"Ok just wondering; you're not members of Team Rocket are you?" asked Nurse Joy

"No." replied Ash

"That's a relief, we've been hearing rumors that Team Rocket plans to attack our Hospital because Deliah is the ex wife of the boss of Team Rocket; who has threatened to kil lher and Kidnap their newborn baby." said Nurse Joy

"Well if anything, Team Rocket will go down." said Ash

"I wouldn't advise going up against them, they are really dangerous, but anyways, you can go see Deliah Ketchum now." said Nurse Joy

"Ok thank you, Nurse Joy!" said Ash, as he and his friends got on the elevator and pushed the button to the floor his mother's room is on. After the elevator stopped at floor 10; the door opened as voices that sounded like Ash's Mom, Tracey's Adoptive Father, and Professor Oak was heard in a nearby room.

"Push dear." said Arthur

"I believe this is the moment when I was born." said Ash

"Guys look outside Team Rocket Tanks are parking out in front of the Hospital." said Gary, in a state of panic

"Ok guys, are you ready?" asked Ash

"Ready" said Misty

"Misty, Gary stay here with me; my mom and Professor Oak will come to this elevator where they will be confronted by my father and Team Rocket, when he threatens to kill my mom in order to kidnap me." said Ash

"Melody, Brock and I willl follow my stepdad to the Ferry that leads to the Orange Island and convince him to come back to the Hospital with us to attack Giovanni." said Tracey

"Right." said Brock

"I'm with ya." said Melody

"Ok guys we better hurry/" said Ash; as he and Tracey split up into two seperate groups.

Meanwhile inside the Hospital Room Ash's Mother Deliah was giving birth to him after some time spent in labor, Ash Ketchum was born a healthy baby boy and before baby Ash could meet his older brother a one year old Tracey Ketchum. An alarm was heard indicating that Team Rocket was in the Hospital and that the Hospital needed to be evacuated.

"Giovanni is after Ash; Arthur I want you to take Tracey to the Orange Islands and raise him there it's the only way we can escape from Team Rocket." said Professor Oak.

"Ok, Goodbye Professor Oak and Goodbye Deliah." said Arthur

"Goodbye Arthur take care of my son; Samuel hurry up and get me out of here before Giovanni finds us." yelled Deliah, as Arthur Sketchit made his way toward the emergancy fire escape with Tracey and just as he was on his way to the Ferry to the Orange Islands he was stopped by his Teenage son from the future.

"Dad Wait." yelled Tracey

"Huh, who are you?" asked Arthur.

"I'm your son Tracey, from the Future." said Tracey

"From the Future huh? Well what brings you from the future?" asked Arthur, confused

"Look don't go to the Orange Islands, instead Follow me and We'll confront Giovanni." said Tracey

"We can't, he'll kill you" said Arthur

"Me and my friends Brock and Melody have these powers, look just trust us and follow me with baby me." said Tracey

"Allright then, but don't do anything crazy, son." said Arthur.

Meanwhile Professor Oak was rolling Deliah to the elevator to get on itand luckilly they met Teenage Ash as Delia and Oak met Ash from the future.

"Who are you." asked Professor Oak

"You look familiar?" said Deliah

"Mom it's me Ash, from the future." said Ash

"From the future?" said Deliah, confused

"No time to explain Mom; Professor Oak follow me on the elevator." ordered Ash

"Right." said Oak as Ash, Gary, Misty, Professor Oak, and Deliah all made their way into the elevator as Ash put the buttin to the first fllor. After the elevator stopped on the first floor, the six of them made their way to the lobby only to be confronted by Ash's Father Giovanni.

"Going somewhere with my child?" asked Giovanni

"You will not take my son?" said Deliah

"You will give me my son, or I will.." said Giovanni, before Ash interupted him.

"Do nothing, DAD!" said Ash

"What? who are you?" asked Giovanni

"Your years of trying to take over this world ends now; so fight me." said Ash, challenging Giovanni

"Do you want to die? Fine by me boy." said Giovanni, with a smirk

"But first we want to show you something; ready Ash?" said Gary

"Ready." replied Ash

"FUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAA!" yelled both Ash and Gary as they did the fusion dance from their training with Goku; as Ash and Gary fused and became Gash.

"Ready to fight, Giovanni?" asked Gash

"Wait did they just become one person?" asked Professor Oak

"Now i'm really confused." said deliah

"So you two became one huh? Whatever you can't use psycological warfare against me." said Giovanni

"I think we can, DAD!" said Tracey

"WHAT?" yelled Giovanni; as Tracey, Brock, Melody, Arthur, and Baby Tracey came from the door to meet with Giovanni, as Arthur reunited with Deliah and Oak

"Arthur." said Deliah, calling out to her husband

"Deliah; This boy who says he's our Tracey from the future and he came to me and told me to reunite with you." said Arthur

"This is just so confusing." said Deliah, as Brock approached Tracey.

"Hey Tracey, let's fuse!" said Brock

"Yeah" said Tracey

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIIIIIIOOOOOO ON HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled both Brock and Tracey as they also sucessfully fused together to form Trock, as both Trock and Gash looked ready to fight.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." said Professor Oak

"Grand..I mean Professor Oak, please take Deliah, Athur, Ash, and Tracey back home to Pallet Town, and don't worry about us we'll handle Giovanni." said Gash

"Ok let's go everybody." ordered Professor Oak, as he wheeled Delia holding Baby Ash and also Arthur holding Baby Tracey made their way to Pallet Town and escaped Giovanni, as Gash and Trock were ready to fight Giovanni.

"I'll crush all of you." said Giovanni

"We shall see, Giovanni." said Gash, with a smile

So our heroes split throughout time and space have managed to find an edge against Ultimate Buu. Will our heroes succeed in this Ambush or will Buu manage too see through this trap he's being led to. Find out in the next chapter of "Pokemon meets DragonBall Z."

"To Be Continued"


	17. Chapter 16: An Ambush Part 2

Chapter 16: An Ambush Part 2

Gohatenks was flying ahead of Ultimate Buu; with Gohatenks hoping to lead Buu into an ambush attack with Goku and Vegeta waiting for them. Ultimate Buuattempted to launch a blast at Gohatenks as the moster hoped to get a sneak attack on the triple fused saiyan, but Gohatenks saw the blast at the corner of his eye, dodged it and countered Buu with his own blast that hit the monster right in it's Pink Face.

"Can't you wait until we're ready, our destination is getting close, so if you can just wait another five minutes we'll be ready to fight;ok?" said Gohatenks, as Buu was starting to get impatient as Gohatenks took off with Buu in hot pursuit. However Buu began to feel something strange inside him as the monster stopped as some sort of strange aurora was covering Buu also he was holding his stomache as the monster felt a pain surging inside of him as Gohatenks looked at Buu only to realize what was really going on.

"I think Ash and his friends are now fighting Giovanni, in the past, and because Giovanni is a part of Ultimate Buu, that means whatever pain Giovanni fells in the past he will feel in the present that will also affect Ultimate Buu as well." Thought Gohatenks as the fused saiyan looked at Ultimate Buu looking to answer a question;

"Are you having a tummy ache Buu? Would you like to take a dump?"

"GRRRRRRR, how dare you make fun of me, I don't care if your three annoying twerps or just one really annoying twerp, when we finally get to where you're taking me I will eat you alive!" Yelled Buu getting really annoyed with Gohatenks and his annoying behavior as now Buu continued to chase Gohatenks.

Meanwhile in the past Ash and his friends stood across from Giovanni, ready to fight as Giovanni also looked ready to fight.

"Do you think that I would be dumb enough to know that you didn't go through time to try to change the past in an attempt to not only defeat me, but also as a way to weaken Ultimate Buu?" Asked Giovanni as Ash and his friends looked startled as they can't believe Giovanni knew of their plan.

"How did you find out?" asked Ash as Giovanni would answer:

"I saw through Master Babadi's mind, nothing escapes it and I know you plan to lead Ultimate Buu into an ambush and plan to attack me here to weaken him."

"WHAT? GRRRRRRR, well we're still going to fight you no matter what; and I don't care if you are my father you will pay for every crime you've commited against me, my Pokemon, Pokemon all over the world, my friends, and my Family!" Yelled Ash as he got into a battle stance as then what sounded like Babadi's laugh was heard followed by his voice as the setting went from looking like Viridian City in the 1980's to now having Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, Gary, Pikachu, Togepi, and Giovanni floating in the middle of Space.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you thought you could find the most easiest way to defeat my Ultimate Creation was by going into the past and attack Giovanni in an attempt to weaken my creation and then lead it into an ambush? HA, You can't fool me; my mind can see throughout time and space, I can see your pasts, presents, and futures. I can even see events in alternate universes, it makes no difference. You will not destroy Ultimate Buu! You can come up with all of your solutions but in the end you will all be destroyed."

"Don't be so overconfident, wizard!" said a familiar voice that sounded like Mewtwo and apparently it was Mewtwo; but Mewtwo was dead as Ash and his friends looked confused.

"Mewtwo but I thought you were dead?" asked Misty as Mewtwo would answer: "Yes, but the Kais in other world granted me an opportunity to help you guys while i'm dead, and since my sacrifice was in vein I now look to helping you guys out with your plan by taking down the other mind that controlls Ultimate Buu; and that would be you Babidi."

"Me, really, you're already dead but if you want to eradicate your own exsistance fine by me." Said Babadi accapting Mewtwo's challenge as the Wizard met with the psychic clone Pokemon in an area that made the two look like they we're floating into space as both Babidi and Mewtwo both stood across from eachother ready to fight.

"Don't forget Babadi you're dead as well after your Father's Majin Buu turned on you, so I could easily eradicate your exsistance as well, so consider it an even playing field." Then Babadi tried to launch a projectile but Mewtwo used hs Telekenesis against Babadi which suprised Babadi.

"How dare you throw that back in my face?" Mewtwo's Answer was: "I can see your every move Babadi, whatever you can hit me with, I will throw right back at you!" Babaidi then attempted to shoot a barrage of blast's but Mewtwo's telepathic gift launched them all right back at Babadi; then the Wizard tried to attack Mewtwo with a scratch only for Mewtwo to raise his hand up and use his telekenesis to throw Babadi into a nearby Meteorite.

"I thought you were a strong powerful wizard, and here you can't even lay one attack on me, I might as well finish you off here." but Babidi had another trick up his sleve as Badadi put his fingers onto his head and yelled out "Papadapapi" where a wave of energy pushed Mewtwo into all the way down onto the moon as Mewtwo landed hard onto a pi;e pf moon rocks on the Moon's surface.

"So you can fight Babadi? Well looks like your going to be a challenge for me; let's fight!" With that said Babadi and Mewtwo continued to fight in space.

Meanwhile Ash and his friends stood ready to fight Giovanni.

"I'll fight you alone, DAD" said Ash as the Pokemon Trainer looked ready to take down his dictator father once and for all.

"Really well I was hoping my higher level officers can handle your friends since Jessie and james always failed me." Giovanni's higher ranking Team Rocket Officers: Butch and Cassidy both walked in front of giovanni; however Tracey and Melody stood next to Ash looking to fight Team Rocket.

"Hey Ash we'll take care of Bust and Cassidy" said Tracey as Butch looked in annoyance and yelled: "IT'S BUTCH!" "we don't care what your name is we're going to take you down once and for all" said Melody as Ash looked over joyed.

"Thanks Tracey, Thanks Melody; you guys take out these 2 Rocket Clowns while i take care of my Dad; Hey Misty, Brock, Gary I want you 3 to go back to the present with Trunks and tell Goku Babadi and Giovanni know about our plan." Ordered Ash as Mistty, Brock and Gary nodded and met with Trunks away from where the battle was going to take place.

"Ok are you ready to head back to the present to confront Buu?" asked Trunks as Gary answered for them.

"Yeah take us to where Goku and Vegeta are at so we can tell them, that Babidi and Giovanni know of our plan and we need to think of another Solution!"

"Ok let's go, but i'll stay here in case if Ash, Tracey, and Melody need a ride back to the present themselves." said Trunks as the future timeline Saiyan opened a portal as Gary, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi entered it. Later on the 3 came out of the portal and onto the Indigo Plateu Pokemon Stadium mixed with the World Martial Arts Tournament Ring as Misty, Brock, and Gary met with Goku, Vegeta, and the others waiting for Gohatenks to bring Buu for the ambush.

"Misty, Brock, Gary you're here but where are Ash, Tracey, and Melody?" asked Goku looking frantic

"Ash is going to fight Giovanni alone in the past and Tracey and Melody went to fight Butch and cassidy as well; they'll be joining us a little later." said Brock Then Misty was the next to speak to let Goku know that Babadi and Giovanni became aware of their ambush plan. "Giovanni and Babadi knew about our idea of going into the past to weaken Buu."

Goku and Vegeta looked on in disbelief as Brock continued to explain. "Mewtwo however came back thanks to the help of the Kais, who then decided to fight Babadi in space while Ash fight's Giovanni, and then Tracey and Melody fight Butch and Cassidy" Vegeta then replied with in a calm than usual tone: " Well there goes our original plan, but Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are still not here yet."

"Wait let's go meet up with the boys and attack Buu wherever we meet them at!" eclaimed Goku making up a new solution to take down Buu

"Ok i'll follow your lead, but Kakarot tell those three kids of ours to lure Buu somewhere else over the Ocean." said Vegeta, as Goku looked at Vegeta confused but didn't know what else there was

"I know we can lure Buu over a Volcano and if we weaken him up enough we can knock him into the magma." said Misty as Goku liked the idea knowing Buu's ability to regenerate.

"Misty that's a great idea, if we can weaken Buu, we can throw him into the lava inside the volcano; the lava will burn Buu's Cells making him unable to regenerate.

"Ok that sounds like a plan, I better let the boys know so we can meet them there; Misty do you know any Volcano Islands near here?" asked Goku

"There's one on an Island called Cinnabar island but it's got a Pokemon Gym and a city at the foot of it and that would be dangerous: said Misty as Goku began to contact Gohan, Goten, and Trunks using his telepathic communications.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks can you hear me it's Goku" said Goku as Gohatenks was now fighting off an angry and impatient Ultimate Buu over the Ocean; as Gohatenks heard Goku's voice communicate with them.

"Huh, Goku" replied Gohatenks as Goku spoke to the fused Saiyan.

"You're fused together, anyways Babadi and Giovanni knew of our plan to ambush Buu so we need you boys to find a volcano!" Exclaimed Goku as Gohatenks broke away from Buu's attacks to listen to his Father's orders.

"A volcano?" asked Gohatenks

"Any kind of Volcano, let us know if you find one and we'll meet you there with him." said Goku as Gohatenks flew off in search of a Volcano as Buu began to chase Gohatenks in the air yet again.

"Where do you think you're going now?" asked Buu

"To find a Volcano for us to fight on where the loser burns; how about it Buu?"asked Gohatenks

"Yes if you want to burn like Grilled Cheese sandwiches than be my guest." said Buu

"Don't distract me by talking about food, just follow me and we'll find a nice, big, hot Volcano for the two of us to fight on." said Gohatenks.

With that said Gohatenks lead the chase to find a Volcano to fight Ultimate Buu on as now the fight to save the Pokemon and DragonBall Z world waged throughout time and space with Ash fighting his Father Giovanni on the Rooftops of Viridian and West City, Tracey and Melody fighting Butch and Cassidy in front of the Viridian City Hospital, Mewtwo fighting Babadi in Space that could very well wipe one or the other off the face of exsistance, and finally you have the remaining Z-Warriors and Pokemon Trainers ready to fight Buu over a active Volcano in an attempt to destroy the monster. What will happen when all of these fights happen and chaos breaks loose all over Time and Space, and will our Heroes be able to deafeat Ultimate buu and save both of their worlds? Find out in the next Chapter of "Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z"

"To Be Continued"


	18. Chapter 17: An Eruption is Brewing

Chapter 17: An Eruption is Brewing

Gohantenks found the Volcano to lure Buu into it, as the Saiyan surveyed the volcano sensing that the manga looks very hot enough to Burn Buu to a crisp. As The Saiyan continued to survey the area until Buu finally met up with Gohatenks at the rim of the Vocano.

"Is this where you want to die at?" asked Buu with a look of malice in his face as Gohatenks replied with a smirk:

"No, this will be the place where we roast you like marshmallows on a campfire!"

A wind began to blow as Gohatenks and Ultimate Buu stared down for a moment; Buu then charged but Gohatenks charged back as the 2 started too spar in the air over the Volcano with Gohatenks getting an upperhand, as the Saiyan delivered a strong Kick to Buu's Face as the monster looked angry with Gohatenks.

"So you think you're strong huh? Well you won't win because soon you'll wear yourself off giving me the chance to finish you off." said Buu as Buu held his hands back and began to push energy as Gohatenks realized what Buu was trying to do; the kamehame wave.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAA AAAAAAA" yelled Buu as the monster fired the wave at Gohatenks, but the fused Saiyan warrior let out a blast to hold back Buu's Kamehameha wave leading to Buu and Gohatenks both struggling to push the other's blasts at them, as nearby rock formations began to crumble below and Pokemon native to the area began to run away from the danger, as it looked like the both of them were starting to get worn out from using up so much energy.

Then out of nowhere two voices were heard followed by 2 shots making it's way at Buu with the names said by two known warriors: "Kamehameha" said the first one, Goku; "Galic Gun" said the other one, Vegeta as both of their attacks hit Buu which caused Buu to let go of his power and caused the blasts from his Kamehameha wave and Gohatenks to hit Buu on contact damaging him greatly.

"Dad, you made it!" said Gohatenks also noticing Misty and Brock along the way.

"Misty, Brock where are Ash and the others?" asked Gohatenks seeing Goku, Vegeta, Misty, and Brock standing in front of them."

"He still in the past fighting Giovanni." replied Misty

"Tracey and Melody are taking care of Butch and Cassidy as well." said Brock as the 2 Pokemon Trainers saw Buu regenerate his skin after taking so many blasts from the Saiyans as Ultimate Buu was ready to continue the fight!

Dads, are you ready to fuse?" asked the fused Saiyan to his two seperate fathers, as both Goku and Vegeta started to do the Fusion Dance.

"FUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAA" both Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta as the fused Saiyan warrior joined his fused Saiyan son as they were ready to fight Ultimate Buu; as Brock and Misty than stepped in.

"Listen I know we might not be strong enough to fight Ultimate Buu, but we're joining the fight along with you." said Brock as Misty also stepped in ready to fight.

"We have the ability to morph into Pokemon, it's our given gift that we will use to save the both of our world from this monster; Ash, Tracey, and Melody are still in the past fighting Team Rocket, and beknownst to you Buu whatever damage Giovanni, Butch, and Cassidy recive, will be inflicted on you!"

With that being said Buu was getting impatient and ready to fight as Gogeta and Gohatenks stood side by side ready for battle as Misty and Brock began to transform, with Misty transforming into Suicune and Brock transforimng into Steelix; as everybody would charge at Ultimate buu laying a 4 on 1 assualt on the monster, but Buu was handling the disadvantage on his own delivering a kick to the 4 only to give everyone a breather.

As the fight began with Ultimate Buu in the present; meanwhile in the past Tracey and Melody were squaring off against Butch and Cassidy as both Butch and Cassidy transformed into dark versions of Articuno and Zapdos respectivley as Tracey and Melody transformed into Lugia and Ho-Oh respectivley as the 4 took the fight into the skies.

Melody started to fight Cassidy; as Cassidy fired off several dark bolts of electricity, as Melody would rain down some of Ho-Oh's fire as the girls fought eacother.

Tracey and Butch had also taken to the sky as well will Butch trying to Freeze Tracey with dark ice attacks from his Articuno Transformation.

But Tracey used the power of Lugia to his advantage as Tracey flapped Lugia's wings which garnered enough power to blow Butch's dark ice right back at him sending him down to the ground below as it looked like our heroes were gaining the upperhand; and whatever happened in the past would affect Buu in the present as Gogeta would fire a blast with Misty as suicune would hit an ice attack that cut Buu like a knife through butter, as Buu's power was begining to weaken.

"What is happening to me?" cried Buu as the heroes continued the onslaught in the present while Tracey and Melody continued to fight Butch and Cassidy in the past.

Meanwhile Ash and Giovanni we're staring down eachother ready to fight as they had a quick exchange of words with eachother before their fight started.

"I give you one last chance son surrender now and join me and together we will create a new universe; and if you don't not only will you surely lose the fight, but you will die as well." said Giovanni sternly as Ash gave his immediate answer to his father.

"I would rather die than join you, I don't care if you are my father or not, Ultimate Buu will be destroyed and peace will finally be restored to both of our worlds."

"Fine than if it's death that you want, it will be death that you get." replied Giovanni as Giovanni began to transform into what looked like a dark, shadowy Pokemon that Ash has never seen before.

"Behold the power of Darkrai!" eclaimed Giovanni as stood before Ash was what looked like a shadowy ghost Pokemon with dark skin, a red band around it neck and chest area, teal eyes, and white swirly hair on it's head as it looked with Ash with a look of evil as Ash figured out a way to fight his father's new form.

"A ghost type huh, I know there aren't many Pokemon that are strong against Ghost type, and the only known type of Pokemon that are close to being stronger than Ghost Types are Psychic types.

"But I know the one Pokemon I can transform into that can match your power." With that said Ash began to morph into what looked like Mewtwo as Giovanni saw Ash's Mewtwo transformation and looked at it with disbelief but with a bit of overconfidence thinking Ash doesn't stand a chance.

"That weak disobediant clone; huh you don't stand a chance Mewtwo's power is nothing compared to Darkrai."

"Don't be so overconfident dad, I know Ghost types are strong against Psychic types, but Mewtwo's power and ability is enough to make it a fair and even fight, even if I have a disadvantage it's still worth mentioning that Psychic Pokemon are one of the only Pokemon that can bring a fight to a Ghost Pokemon.

"So if you're ready Dad, let's fight."

With no more words to be exchanged both Ash and Giovanni started to fight with the two of them exchanging attacks with Giovanni firing of shadow blasts and Ash began to fire off Psychic blasts.

Both attacks hit head on with eachother causing explosions around the area.

Ash then approached Giovanni and began to attack but Giovanni also used his abilities to push Ash back, but Ash knowing Mewtwo's attacks decided to wether the storm due to his unfimiliarity with Darkrai's strength.

"Is that the best you got, boy" said Giovanni in an insulting matter; but ash did not want to give up no matter how many odds were stacked against him, Ash kept fighting on and with that ammount of strength and determination Ash was able to hit Giovanni with a blast that sent him flying into a nearby structure in the ruins of Pallet Town.

"You haven't seen my real power have you, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that Ash let out a ful barrage of Power against his father Giovanni; and as it turns out Ash had only been holding back his true power and was now unleashing everybit of it on Giovanni. The motivations behind this attack included the memory of his Mom and Professor Oak, all of his long time friends and travel companions, all of the memories he had traveling the world with them catching Pokemon, battling, and competing in Pokemon Leagues, not to mention every known Pokemon in the world. With all of that motivation Ash did not hold bak any attacks as he let out an all out assault on Giovanni.

Meanwhile in the past, Ultimate Buu was feeling the effects of the attacks that Giovanni, Team rocket, and Babadi were feeling in the past as whenever Gogeta and Gohatenks delivered an attack, it would hurt Buu and in time also hurt Babidi, Giovanni, and Team Rocket.

"You call yourself Ultimate, HA, the only thing ultimate about you is the ultimate beating your getting from all corners of time and space." said Gogeta with a smirk as Buu was taking a beating in the past and present.

Buu was so confused he didn't know what to do, but it made for an easier battle as Gohatenks would defuse into Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as Gogeta would handle the battle by himself unless he needed their help again.

"Well let's just sit back and watch our dads destroy Buu and chew Bubble Gum." said Gohan with an obnoxious expression.

"It's too bad, we're all out of gum, bro." said Goten laughing at what Gohan just said.

"I don't think I can look at Bubble Gum again, it reminds me too much about majin Buu." said Trunks as the 3 stood there watching the fight while Buu was getting decimated along with Ash beating up Giovanni in the past, Tracey and Melody beating up Butch and Cassidy in the past, and in Space back in the past, Mewtwo was fighting with Babidi. It's only going to be a matter of time now, before Ultimate Buu faces his demise.

"With Ultimate Buu being attacked throughout time and space; it looks like the Ultimate enemy could now be facing his eventual destruction, or will Buu find a way to get the upperhand again. Find out all of these questions and more on the next exciting chapter of "Pokemon meets Dragon-Ball Z."

"To Be Continued"

A/N: Ok i've decided from now on i'm going to write all of my fanfiction in this format because script writing isn't allowed. Also I will be revising all f my previous chapters with this style and format. I've allready revides the first chapter so I will revise the rest soon. It takes alot of time so be patient, I can also use that as a way to fix any grammar and spelling not to mention altar any dialouge to make it look better. It's a long process but I promise soon this fanfic will be completley improved; so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get to revising the rest of my fanfic soon.


	19. Chapter 18: The Balance of Power

Chapter 18: The Balance of Power

While Ultimate Buu was being decimated in the present time; Ash Ketchum was in the heap of battle against his father Giovanni, the battle raged on with Ash finding his new found strength, but Giovanni may have a trick up his sleeve.

"I will win this fight, you may be my father, but you are evil and i'm here to make you see the good in yourself." said Ash standing across from his father

"Hm; always as over confindent and stubborn, I like how determined you are; but you and all of your friends will all be dead." said Giovanni

Giovanni who was taking the form of the legendary Darkrai continued the fight; as Ash taking the form of Mewtwo would go after Giovanni as the battle would intensify with so much energy, which caused the enviroment to break. Both fough eachother with hatred for one another inside of eachother; for Giovanni it was about world domination; and for Ash, he felt the weight of his friends, his pokemon, and the world on his shoulders as he used it as motivation to fight back against his father; in the hopes of defeating Giovanni.

Meanwhile Ash's two friends: Tracey and Melody were in the heap of battle against Team Rocket's: Butch and cassidy; also taking the form of Pokemon this battle was becomming intense and the battle between the four, started to do damage to Viridian City below.

"Do you children think you can beat us?" asked Cassidy looking accross from Melody

"We know we can, in fact we've been beating you two this whole time." said Melody bringing up the fact that her and Tracey have beaten Butch and Cassidy for the entire time they've been fighting.

"Yeah, so why don't you give up the fight and leave." said Tracey as he looked at Butch only for Butch to give a smirk.

"Even if you were to win right now, there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable." smirked Butch

"What are you talking about?" asked Tracey looking at Butch

"Our battle in time, past and present, throughout time and space, and against Ultimate Buu is tearing more rifts throughout time and space as we speak." said Butch with a smirk as shocked faces eminated on Tracey and Melody's faces.

"No way; are you serious? asked Melody with a look of fear; but then Butch and Cassidy dissapeared but then all of a sudden future Trunks showed up with a Portal

"Tracey, Melody i'm afraid it's true because we disrupted the balance of time in both the past and present, and with the battle against Ultimate Buu it is opening rifts in time and space that could cause the entire universe to collapse." said Trunks with a urgent look.

"What do we do, now?" asked Tracey panicing

"We need to get Ash, and get you guys back your present time and finish the battle with Ultimate Buu; If we go back there the rifts will most likely close, hopefully." said Trunks as Tracey and Melody began to follow him through the portal.

Meanwhile Ash and Giovanni were in the heap of battle, unaware that the rifts in time and space that they were creating; could very well collapse the entire universe. From the looks of things it appears that now Ash has the advantage but him and Giovanni reverted to their normal forms; as ash was reigning down punches onto his father's face.

"This is for my mom, for Professor Oak, for my friends, for my Pokemon." said Ash and with everyone of those words it made Ash's punch hit Giovanni harder than before. Now Giovanni's face was a crimson mask covered with blood as Giovanni had a smile on his face that made him look like the devil himself.

"Do you really want to kill your own father, do you know of the consequences of what will happen to you and your friends if you killed me now?" asked Giovanni making Ash looked confused, but thinking this might be a trap of Giovanni's

"How do I know that you're not trying to set me up?" asked Ash but before Giovanni could reply Trunks, Tracey, and Melody came through a portal with a look of urgency toward Ash.

"Ash we need to go back to our present time." yelled Tracey

"Huh, why? asked Ash

"Ash, our battles with Team Rocket in the past and with Ultimate Buu is opening large rifts; the universe itself will collapse if we don't return to the present." said Trunks, as Ash looked on shocked of this revelation.

"WHAT?," Ash looked at Giovanni and then smirked

"Hahaha; make a decision, you can finish me off now, and the universe collapses; or you go with your friends and be fed to Ultimate Buu. The choice is entirely up to you." said Giovanni leaving Ash with no other option that to go with Trunks, Tracey, and Melody.

"Let's go guys, and defeat Buu in the present." said Ash following his friends back into their timeframe.

Meanwhile in the present our heroes were still battling Ultimate Buu; the Z warriors and everyone else is completeley unaware that their plan to weaken Ultimate Buu in the past could collapse the balance of time and space and the universe itself.

Gogeta was putting up a fight with Ultimate Buu and it looked like there was some hope; until Buu used his tentacle to choke Gogeta and then slam him into the rocks below.

"What's the matter Gogeta, are you on the rocks!" said Buu making a pun as Gogeta recovered and flew back up to meet face to face with buu.

"Huh, you think your clever at making stupid puns, when the whole time we've been fighting i've had you on the rocks." said Gogeta but then the time portal opened as Ash, Tracey, and Melody emerged from it rejoining Brock, Misty, and Gary; as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, approached the group.

"What happened was you able to defeat Giovanni and Team Rocket in the past?" asked Gohan but Ash had a look of fear on his face

"If we had kept fighting them in the past; more rifts would've opened up and caused the universe to collapse." said Ash as the three half saiyans had a look of shock on all three of their faces.

"Are You Serious?" said Goten

"It's true, because of how intense our fighting was, if we had continued our fight in the past; we would've caused a huge collapse in time and space." said Tracey

"To think that a plan to go to the past and weaken Buu would've helped us, instead made things worst." said Trunks thinking about how his future self's plan failed.

Meanwhile Gogeta and Ultimate Buu continued to fight until Buu stopped after seeing Ash and friends back in the present.

"It appears that Ash and his group have come back; you thought that having them fight Giovanni and Team Rocket in the past would've helped defeat me? Well guess what they would've instead suceeded in destroying the universe." laughed Ultimate Buu as Gogeta couldn't believe what he heard.

"What, how?" said Gogeta

"Had Ash and his friends continued their fight with Team Rocket in the past; the universal balance of time and space would've collapsed and the Universe would've been destroyed; so now it looks like your fighting me here and now.

"I'm afraid he's right; but we half to now work together or otherwise; Buu may finish us all off at once." thought Gogeta getting ready to continue his fight with Buu, only for Buu to have some kind of trick as he looked at the gathered Dragonballs.

"Those balls host a dark power; the shadow dragons, You've used the dragonballs alot and it appears that the negative energy in the balls is forming, and if you make any more wishes those balls will sprout out the Shadow Dragons which will destroy the Universe." said Buu

"What; how do you know that; that's impossible." Said Gogeta as Buu continued.

"I gained knowledge from the different timezones; however I will prevent these dragons from ever emerging, because I will absorb their powers from the Dragonballs." said Buu; as Buu removed his skin and the skin wrapped itself around the Dragonballs and then Bu's skin absorbed the dragonball as Buu's skin glowed purple as Buu felt an unspeakable power surging through him; as everyone looked at Buu shocked.

"Yes; now I have consumed the powers of the Shadow Dragons; I am stronger than ever before; you can now call me Omega Buu." said Buu as everyone gathered around Buu in the hopes of fighting him; but Buu showed how powerful he now was by punching Gogeta and sending him down in to the ground as well as fire some huge blasts at Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, Brock, Gary, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and the rest of the Z-warriors and their Pokemon sending them flying creating a huge abyss sized hole where he blasted them.

"This world is finished, say goodbye to yourselves and your Pokemon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buu began to raise his hands as darkness began to engul the entire planet as thunder and lightning began to strike, along with the ocean hitting the surface of the islands surrounding the volcano island very hard like tsunamis, and the volcano that they were on started to erupt as magma began to flow from the volcano; as Buu started to laugh as he began to slowly dstroy the universe with his new found power.

"This is the very power that the Shadow Dragons used to destroy an entire Galaxy and combined with my Ultimate abilities and with the negative energy of the Dragonballs merged with my Ultimate Power and with the rifts in time and space; it will all be a matter of time before this entire universe is destroyed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed Buu as the entire planet was slowly dying as Pokemon everywhere were fainting from the darkness and our heroes soon recovered only to find their worlds on the verge of being completley destroyed.

"No; this can't be happening." said Ash

"All of the Pokemon are going to die." cried Misty

"The Both of our worlds is finished!" said Brock

"It's all over now, we failed." said Tracey

"Is there any hope now in beating this thing." said Melody

"We can't give up everyone, we're all in this together with Goku and Vegeta." said Gary

"Gary's right, we half to continue this fight." said Gohan

"Our dads have seprated they can't do fusion until another hour." cried Goten

"It looks like the three of us are going to half to do our triple fusion." said Trunks as Gohan and Goten nodded in hopes that they can find the solution to defeat Omega Buu.

"TRIIIIIPLEEEEFUUUUUUUUSSSSSI IIIOOOOOOOOOOON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA" yelled the three half saiyans doing their dance and fusing into Gohatenks as he was ready to stand and fight Ultimate Buu.

"Guys, we're in this together and if we all go down; we go down fighting together as one like always." said Ash as Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary all had tears in their eyes and smiled; as the group prepared to transform into Pokemon and join Gohatenks in the fight with Omega Buu.

Meanwhile in space Mewtwo had taken down Babidi that was until Future Trunks opened a portal to stop Mewtwo from finishing off Babidi

"Trunks, why did you stop me from finishing off Buu? said Mewtwo

"Mewtwo, all of these battles across time and space is opening rifts and could collapse the very balance of the Universe." said Future Trunks leaving Mewtwo stunned.

"In that case, we half to stop this battle!" said Mewtwo

"Yes but if you kill Babidi, it could completley tear the fabric of time, and worst of all Buu has absorbed dark powers from inside the Dragonballs and has become stronger than ever." said Trunks as Mewtwo looked at the time tested saiyan with a look of panic.

"In that case we better return to the present and I shall gather all of the legendary Pokemon in an attempt to take Buu down." said Mewtwo

"We better hurry, if we don't Buu's new found dark powers along with the rifts in our worlds will completley destroy the Universe.

"With time and space cracking under the pressure of the rifts created from the battles back in time to weaken Ultimate Buu, it appears now that Ultimate Buu was able to gain some knowledge from an alternate timeline and absorb dark, negative energies from the dragonball and made himself stronger than ever. Worst of all his new found strength could cause the very end of the Universe, can Mewtwo call all of the legendary Pokemon, and will our heroes be able to stand a chance against Omega Buu? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z."

"To Be Continued"


	20. Chapter 19: Two Buus Become One

Chapter 19: Two Buus Become One

It appears that Omega Buu, has become more powerful than even time itself, and it appears that now time is runnig out; and it appears that the entire universe is on the verge of collapsing. The Z Wariiors and Pokemon Trainers were trying to catch their breath; as Gohatenks was starting to exchange fists with Buu.

"Do you think you can destroy me, brat?" asked Buu with an evil smirk.

"With the weight of the world on my shoulders, with fate resting in my hands, and with my fists hitting your face; I would say yes." said Gohatenks delivering a hard kick to Buu's gut and a devestating punch to the cranium sending Buu flying to the ground.

"I told you, I could..." before Gohatenks could finish that line: he was hit in the face with a blast from Buu knocking him into the wall of a nearby rock formation.

"You could what? Die!" said Buu. However some lound sounds were heard in the sky as Omega Buu floated up in the air to find the source of all of the noise.

"What is all of this noise? What is going on? I was about to win!" said Buu only to find Lugia, Ho-Oh, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno comming towards him in the sky while Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Mewtwo surrounding Buu on the ground

"Get out of my way; I have no time to fool with you weak Pokemon." said Buu getting angry.

"We're here to put an end to your reign of terror, Buu." siad Mewtwo, staring into the eyes of Omega Buu

"Just get out of my way." yelled Buu

"Make me get out of your way." said Mewtwo coldly; swinging his tail back and forth.

Buu shot a blast only for Mewtwo to deflect and send the blast back at Buu with full force.

"We are not going to let you destroy this world any further, we are all hear to stop yo." said Arceus, descending from the heavens: fully healed from the last battle with Buu.

"You again, didn't you learn the last time you can't defeat me?" asked Buu looking angry

"Because I underestimated you; now that i've gathered all of the Legendary Pokemon we're here to stop you." said Arceus

"Nothing can stop me; I am more powerful that not even a God can defeat me." said Buu as overconfident as usual

"Well, I am a God of Pokemon, Let's see if you can defeat a God, Buu." said Arceus, waiting for Buu to attack; as Buu would try to punch arceus only to use his godlike powers to slam Buu into the ground below.

"Buu, for too long you've been trying to destroy the universe, however Mewtwo was able to contact us after the time rifts began to break apart and now we've gathered here united in a world we must defend; in order to restore peace to both of these worlds; by destroynig you, Buu." said Arceus looking down at Buu

"I'll kill you all at once; you will all be devoured by me." said Buu

"Than just try to devour us all at once Buu." said Arceus trying to get under Buu's skin.

Buu shot a beam out of his head in the direction of Lugia and Ho-Oh; but the two birds dodged it sending the beam into a nearby rock formation turning the rocks into gumballs.

"It sounds like you're not having a ball, are you Buu?" joked Arceus, as Buu was getting Angry until Goku got up to tell Mewtwo something.

"If we continue to antaganozie him like this, Buu may snap and his anger levels could very well tear apart the fabric of exsistance further; and right now we can't afford to make the rifts in the both of our worlds any worser." said Goku, as Mewtwo began to realize the truth.

"You're right, I'm guessing we just got to continue fighting him, Goku." said Mewtwo

"Yes, but I have a plan to finish him off. We lure him over the Volcano and when me and Vegeta are able to fuse again, and when Ash and his friends transform. I want you and the rest of the legendary Pokemon to let out your strongest attacks; powerful enough to send Buu into the magma to finish him off." said Goku, making a battle plan with Mewtwo.

"Al right, that sounds like a plan, in the meantime me and the legendaries will continue to take on Buu all together." said Mewtwo as he and the rest of the legendary Pokemon continued their attack on Omega Buu. Meanwhile Ash and his friends were watching Buu getting decimated as him and his friends all looked happy at what was happening to Buu.

"Wow, we may not half to fight Buu, Mewtwo and the rest of the legendaries are tearing Buu apart." said Ash, happily.

"Yeah, it looks like we're going to win." cheered Misty

"I don't feel a bit sorry at all for Buu." said Brock

"Me neither, not to mention Giovanni and Babidi will be destroyed with Buu as well.I think i'm going to sketch this scene here" said Tracey, taking out his sketchbook drawing the Legendary Pokemon taking Buu apart.

"Yep, that's true all right." said Melody

"But just in case we better be ready to fight along with Goku, because I just overheard them talking about a plan." said Gary

"Really? Well in that case we better follow Goku's lead, and get ready to finish off Buu." ordered Ash; as now it looks like Omega Buu is getting an upperhand, since the legendaries were starting to get tired from letting out so many strong attacks against Buu.

"Now it's my turn to make you suffer." hissed Buu, firing attacks at the legendary Pokemon. First firing blasts at the five legendary Bird Pokeomn, delivering kicks to the 3 legendary Dog Pokemon, and then shot a blast at both Mewtwo and Arceus taking them down a bit as well. Buu now had the upperhand once again.

"It looks like even the Legendary Pokemon aren't going to be enough, we gotta re fuse some how." said Goku

"Kakarot, how about we just attack Buu head on, if we did that the Pokemon won't be using up all of their energy, meaning that'll give them time to restore their enery, and we could perhaps soften him up a bit before we can fuse again." suggested Vegeta, as Goku nodded.

"We can give that a try, and at the same time we would need the boys as well, and maybe use Ash's help." said Goku, as he approached Ash

"Ash, I think you're gonna need to transform again, we're going to attack Buu now, and soften him up, if we do that there's a chance we could possibly win." said Goku as Ash nodded.

"Ok, we'll do it; let's transform you guys." said Ash to his friends

"Right" said all of Ash's friends, as they began to transform all into legendary Pokemon as they along with Goku and Vegeta approached Buu and began their attack on the monster with projectiles; stunning Buu for the moment.

"Forget about the rest of us." said Goku with a smile.

"You, how dare you stop me from destroying these Pokemon." yelled Buu with a look of anger

"How dare you for being such an ugly abomination." smirked Vegeta.

"You all want to die at once, be my guest." yelled Buu, but before Buu could make a move a beam of spiral energy directed it self hitting Buu in the chest; the beam came from the Namekian Picollo.

"You forgot about some of us, we're all going to fight this battle together as one." said Picollo as Goku smiled at his long time rival and friend.

"Glad you could join us, Picollo." said Goku

"I'm not going to sit by and let this monster, tear our Universe apart any more." smiled Picoolo, as Buu was now making his way to the circle of heroes only for a yellow disc like projectile came and sliced Buu in half as Buu looked in horror at what happened. The blast belonged to Goku's long time friend Krillin who also was now joining the fight.

"Hey Goku, sorry I was late." said Krillin

"That's ok Krillin, you picked the right time to join the fight." said Goku

"Yep, we're all in this together." said Krillin, as Krillin wife Android 18 also joined the guys in battle as well.

"I can't let all of you boys have all of the fun; can I?" asked 18, also wanting to join the fight.

"I guess you have a point, 18." said Goku

Then more of Goku's long time friends and allies showed up including Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Hercule, and the Original Buu who stared down the Omega Creation that his former master Babidi created.

"So you're Master Babidi's new Buu." said the Old Buu, in his childish voice.

"Master, you're no subject of Master Babidi. You are a weak traitor who joined some fraud like Hercule and became a joke." said Omega Buu

"Being good doesn't make you weak, Goku and Hercule taught me that and now i'm going to prove to you why being good is not weak." said the old Buu

"Then prove it, you fat blob." said Omega Buu, as Old Buu's face turned angry and steam began to blow from the Old Buu's head.

"You make buu mad, now you must pay for calling Buu, Fat." said the old Buu, as both Buus began exchanging punches and kicks with one another. The Old Buu was actually putting a fight against the new Buu. But Old buu was able to grab the old one by the horn and swing him like a propeller and threw Buu with full force into a nearby mountain.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." yelled Hercule, concerned about the Buu, he befriended and showed the good in.

"HAHAHA, I just proved that you were weak, now come back to Master Babidi and Giovanni and be one with the creation of the great wizard; we can be unstoppable as one, no one will stand in our way." said Omega Buu floating over the hurt old Buu.

"Let us become one." said Buu as pink flesh spewed out of Omega Buu's Body latching itself onto the old Buu surrounding the fat creature with it. then Buu had another idea as he used a beam of energy from his horn to shoot at the old Buu, turning him into a piece of candy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." We have the same abilities, we can turn any living beings into candy, and once I devour you, we will be one." said Buu as he took the candy into his moth and swallowe it, after that Omega Buu began to feel more Power as now he began to take on a form similiar to the old Super Buu but with Pink Skin, but at the same time, with the similar physical features of Cell, Frieza, Babidi, and Giovanni as Buu would return where the circle of heroes were standing. As Goku and the others looked shocked.

"No it can't be." said Goku

"Yes, we are one now, and we will be unsopable RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Omega Buu, completley shaking the entire world. In Buu furious roar Pokemon began to run in fear, tree and mountains crumbled, lightning began to strike, and the Volcanic Island that they were on began to erupt.

"Hey Vegeta, I just came up with an idea, I don't know if this will work but we got to fuse with the boys. It's our only chance." ordered Goku

"Are you sure we can do that, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta

"We half to try, Hey Ash listen up; I nee you and Gary to fuse together and I need Tracey and Brock to fuse together. when you both fuse into Gash and Trock; I want you to both fuse into eachother and becoming one; it's our only chance at defeating Buu now." said Goku

"Will this work?" asked Ash

"I'm not sure but we got to try; Vegeta and I are gonna use Fusion, then we're going to fuse with Gohatenks." said Goku

"Wow seriously." asked Gary

"Yes, come on let's fuse, Vegeta." asked Goku

"Right" said Vegeta as the two Saiyans did the Fusion Dance "FUUUUUUUSIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOON HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Goku and Vegeta formed into Gogeta who approached his son.

"Son, listen to me, the only way we can defeat Buu, is if we fuse." asked Gogeta

"You sure about that Dad, wouldn't that be a bad idea?" asked Gohatenks

"I don't know son, but we got to try, it might be our last chance against Buu." said Gogeta, seeing the legendary Pokemon getting decimated by Omega Buu.

"All right Dad, let's do it." said Gohatenks, as the Father and Son both did the fusion dance while Ash and Gary started to do the fusion dance as did Brock and Tracey.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" said Gohatenks, Gogeta, Ash, Gary, Brock and Tracey all at the same time doing the fusion together with Ash and Gary merging in to Gash while Brock, and Tracey turned into Trock. Now Gash and Trock stood next to eachother doing the fusion dance themselves merging into one.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOOOOON HA!" said Gash and Trock at the same time becoming the being known as Trashgrock. While Gogeta and Gohatenks became Gogehatenks. As they caught the attention of Omega Buu.

"So Buu, you've become multiple beeings, so why can't we?" asked Gogehatenks, smilling

"Say why don't we do a fusion and really put the final nail on this monster's coffin? asked Trashgrock.

"Good idea, let's do it." said Gogehatenks.

"Oh no you don't." said Buu, but before Buu could make a move he was stopped by a boy who looked similair to Buu with tannked skin, a black mohawks, and had on clothes similiar to Majin Buu.

"Uub, is that you?" asked Gogehatenks, with Goku's memory tracing back to the fight they had at the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament, and Goku offering to train Uub.

"Yes, it's me; so you're the new Majin Buu, well guess what I'm the old one's good reincarnation, and I have the same abilities as the original, because I am it's reincarnation.

"You are weak because you were defeated by Goku, and you became Good." said Omega Buu

"Goku made me see the light, you on the other hand are pure evil; and you need to be destroyed once and for all." said Uub as he began to spar with the Omega Buu.

Meanwhile knowing Buu's power is too strong for Uub; Gogehatenks and Trashgrock stood side by side and did the fusion dance. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" yelled the two and after doing the fusion dance the one being with the form of nine people; stood infront of Omega Buu ready to fight.

"You're in trouble now, Buu." said Uub as he and the nameless warrior stood in front of Uub ready for the final battle.

"So it appears that Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks have now fused all into one strong and powerful warrior to go against Omega Buu after absorbing the old Majin Buu. Now with the reincarnated Uub standing up to fight Babidi's Omega Buu; and with the nameless fused warrior ready to fight; will the strength in numbers be a factor, or will Buu destroy them all at once? Find out in the next chapter of "Pokemon Meets Dragon Ball Z.""


	21. Chapter 20: Grand Finale

Chapter 20: Grand Finale

The Ultimate Fusion stared down Omega Buu as the two super forces were ready to battle to the death. For the Ultimate Fusion: it was about saving the universe, and for Omega Buu: it was about destroying the universe. The fate of the universe would be decided as they both charged at eachother fighting.

"It doesn't matter if you're one or a million; i'm still going to destroy you!" said Omega Buu delivering a few punches to the fusion's face.

"Don't be so over confident, Buu!" said the fusion hitting Buu in the gut with a knee; and putting his elbow into Buu's face.

The fighting continued as the Ultimate Fusion turned Super Saiyan 3, and also by using the combined powers of the legendary Pokemon, that the Pokemon Trainers were using, the fused being was able to put quite a beatdown on Omega Buu. Until Buu was able to counter with a cheap attack and hit the fused warrior with a powerful kick, followed by a devestating blast, sending it crashing into the Earth below.

"So was that your best?" asked Buu as he was about to fire another deadly ki blast, but the fused warrior countered with a Kamehameha wave that was surrounded by fire, ice, lightning, and water. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled the fused warrior sending this super Kamehameha wave, enfused with the abilities of Pokemon to send a direct attack at Omega Buu's attack which sent both attacks directly hitting Omega Buu, sending the beast flying into a nearby mountain, causing the mountain to crumble upon impact.

"Yes that was my best." said the fused warrior; as he began to realize something about Godlike power, and that brought up Goku's fight with the God of Destruction, Bills. It was that battle that pushed Goku to a new level of a Super Saiyan Form; A God form which he was able to reach with the help of six purehearted Saiyans, however the form had a time limit, but this was a time for Desperation as the Fusion tried to remember how to go Super Saiyan God, because that form could be the only was of destroying Omega Buu, once and for all.

"How many times do I got to say it? I am more powerful than even a god." said Buu, recovering from that attack.

"Than you've probably never faced or heard of the God of Destruction, Bills have you?" asked the Fused warrior.

"Why does it matter; even if this Bills was to descend from the heavens and fight me, I would destroy him along with everything else I see right now." said the insane Omega Buu.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, OMEGA BUU?" said a very powerful voice that sounded very familiar to Goku. The enviroment began to grow silent, and the skies began to open, as a tall, purple, cat like being appeared from the sky wearing egyptian like clothing, and carrying a staff. This Being was none other than the God of Destruction, Bills whom Goku battled with a few years back; as the God stood face to face with Omega Buu.

"What are you some new for of Mewtwo?" asked Omega Buu

"I Am Bills, God of Destruction. I see you're the one that has been causing all of this destruction; Omega Buu." said the God as he looked at Omega Buu, coldly.

"So what? i'll destroy you as well; I am stronger than even a God like you." said Omega Buu

"Than fight me, and prove to me that you are." said Bills chalenging Omega Buu to fight.

Omega Buu charged at Bills with a fure of attacks; but the God was able to hit Buu with ne punch that sent the monster flying backwards.

"That was cheap; you sucker punched me." complained Buu

"How could that be a sucker punch; if I hit you, as to where you can see me." said Bills correcting the insane monster.

"Whatever; try to dodge this!" yelled Omega Buu, launching a powerful Ki blast directly as Bills; but Bills fired off his own Ki blast that was strong enough to send Buu's own attack against him; blasting him instead.

"I could destroy you now and save the Universe but i'll let Goku, Ash, and their comrades finish you off." said Bills, nodding toward the Fused Warrior. "Turn Super Saiyan God and finish it off." orered Bills.

"Well we just thought of a way to finish him off." said the Fused Warrior

"How?" asked Bills

"We need you and Arceus to work together with me when I go Super Saiyan God; we could send a powerful attack that will destroy this monster, for good." said the Fused Warrior.

"He's right Bills; it's the only hope we got at finishing off this monster, once and for all." said Arceus approaching the Fused Warrior and Bills.

"I guess you're right; this world is getting unstabler by the minute; if we don't finish Buu off sooner; the whole Universe will be destroyed." said Bills; "Are you ready to go Super Saiyan God?" asked Bills

"Yes; I have the strength of six pure hearted Saiyans: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Not to mention the help of Ash, Tracey, Brock, Gary, Misty, and Melody. We will fight till the end, and until that monster is destroyed for good." said the Fused Warrior. As a Red auora glowed around him; his muscles bulged more than any body should bulge; and his eyes, sharpened to the point as to where the fused warrior was becomming a Super Saiyan God. Also the warrior even began to transform into what looked like Arceus except it was much larger and with a coat of Red, and a glowing Red Auora making this transformation a fusion of Super Saiyan God and Arceus.

"Let's finish this off once and for all." said the warrior as he and Buu flew up to eachother and began to clash. Buu's power was undermatched against the warrior's super Godlike powers; which he was using now to obliderate Omega Buu.

Then Omega Buu tried to fire a blast at the warrior only for it to be absorbed into the warrior's body; as he took the blast and threw it right back at Buu.

"What, how is this happening; this isn't fair." complained Omega Buu

"There's an old saying: life isn't fair than you die." said the warrior "Super Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA!" A huge kamehameha wave exploded from the warrior nailing Omega Buu; painfully hurting the monster sending Omega Buu hurling, almost into the volcano that they were standing on.

"Very impressive, you almost finished me off be blasting me into that volcano; but now your fun is over." said Omega Buu, as he raised his arms up and a dark glowing ball of evil energy, amiited from Omega Buu as it grew larger; large enough to blow up the planet. "Let's see if you can try to absorb this; if you do it'll destroy the so called Super Saiyan God, but if you don't this planet is history; the choice is all your's."

"Oh no, there's no way my body can absorb that; this fight has gone on for so long my body's starting to wear out; if I held that ball and absorbed it, I could end up sacraficing myself, but there would be no one left to stop Buu. But if I don't stop that ball, the whole world wil lbe destroyed; I half to think now." thought the warrior, trying to decide what to do against Buu's destuctive blast.

"Time's up." said Buu, as he let go of the blast, and it slowly began to descend on Earth; like if it was a countdown to doomsday.

"Oh no I got to hurry; BILLS, ARCEUS. I need the two of you to fight Omega Buu if I can't finish him off myself

"We will." said Arceus

"We'll finish this fight, if you can't." said Bills

"Thank you, you guys. Omega Buu, you are such a cheap coward, to be desperate enough to do this; I had you beat and you decided to do this, you must really be that despearte to win. If I had all of my strength restored I could hurl this blast right back at you. If only there was a way." said the warrior holding out his hands and closing his eyes awaiting his doom.

"Goku, Vegeta, Ash can you hear me, it's Dende" said a voice that sounded like Dende

"Dende, where are you?" asked the Fused Warrior.

"I'm on Namek right now, me and the Namekians are summoning Porunga right now." cried Dende as he and several namekians were gathered in a circle with 7 large Dragonballs; Then the balls glowed, the sky darkened, and a Large Dragon appeared from the balls.

"WHY, HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME." said the voice of the Namekian Dragon, Porunga

"Porunga; we need your help on Earth a fused warrior which consists of the Super Saiyans: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks and Pokemon Trainers: Ash, Gary, Brock, and Tracey have taken a fused formation of the legendary Pokemon Arceus, and Super Saiyan God. All of his strength has been used up mostly in battle against Omega Buu. I wish for the Fused Warrior to have all of his strength restored." cried Dende hoping Porunga would be able to grant that wish.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." said Porunga; as the Dragon's eyes glowed, and meanwhile back Earth, just when it looke like the dark blast of evil energy was about to obliderate the fused warrior. But the warrior then felt new found strength as he was able to hold the dark blast back with his strength and was able to send it back towards Omega Buu's Direction.

"WHAT, NO!" yelled Omega Buu. as Omega Buu atempted to hold back the blast; but Buu was severly weak to try to.

"Now BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled the fused warrior as he shot out a very explosive KAMEHAMEHA wave. Except this wave was surrounded by fire, water, ice, electricity, grass, psychic energy, shadow, and just about every known elemental abilities that all Pokemon know how to use. As The Blast came hurling toward and blasted Omega Buu along with Omega Buu's own blast. The blasts sent Omega Buu straight into the volcano causing a massive eruption that was quickly covering the land with magma and could possibly effect the rest of the world.

"Dende; quick wish for the volcano and everything in the world that's been on the verge of collapse; to be restored." yelled the Fused Warrior

"Right." said Dende

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING VERY PATIENTLY FOR YOUR SECOND WISH; NOW TELL ME WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH FOR." said Porunga, starting to become impatient

"On Earth after Omega Buu; was blasted into a volcano it caused a huge eruption, not to mention when Ash and his friends went to the past to try to weaken Omega Buu, it's caused a major imballance in the universe; and I wish for the Earth's stability was restored to it's natural balance.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." said Porunga, as the Dragon's eyes glowd; At the Volcano erupting lava began to slowly disovle and it's natural flow of magma began to stabilize, aswell as the sky for the first time in a long time began to shine blue and the sun began to rise over the horizon, and finally the Earth itself was being restored back to normal. It was there that the fused warrior split back into the individuals Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ash, Gary, Brock, and Tracey.

"It looks like everything is back to normal." said Ash

"PIKA PIKA (Hey Ash)" yelled Ash's Pikachu; as Ash would embrace his Pokemon, Pikachu.

"It's finally over Pikachu, Omega Buu is gone." said Ash

"Pi PikaPika (Thank goodness)" said Ash's Pikachu. As Goku and the other's gathered around Earth's Dragonballs.

"Ok everyone it's time to make the wish happen. Dende stay with Porunga." said Goku

"Ok Porunga; Goku is going to call Shenron; we're both going to ask you the same wish."

"I SHALL WAIT." said Porunga

"ARRISE SHENRON!" yelled Goku; as Earth Dragonballs began to glow, and the skies darkened; as the eternal dragon Shenron appeared in front of everybody.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" said Shenron looking at the group who summoned him

"Wow it's huge." said Ash

"That thing is scarier than Omega Buu." said Misty

"As long as it helps restore everything." said Brock

"I got to take a sketch of this thing." said Tracey, taking out his sketch pad and pen and began drawing Shenron.

"Shenron, These kids we're caught in a ar with Team Rockt where there families were all killed; I wish that you could bring their families and those who were all killed during that time to be brought back to life." yelled Goku

"YOUR WISH, HAS BEEN GRANTED!" said Shenron as his eyes began to glow. On Grand Kai's planet Deliah Ketchum and Professor Oak who were enjoying a nice afternoon suddenly saw the halos over there heads dissapear.

"Hey, what happened to our halos?" asked Deliah

"We must be alive again." said Professor Oak

Then Oak and Delia then found themselves being transported from the Grand Kai's Planet, back to Earth

"We're back on Earth again; there's Ash." said Professor Oak seeing his long time pupils.

"ASH, TRACEY" yelled Deliah out to her two sons, as both Ash and Tracey ran to their mother embracing eachother like a family.

"Mom, we brought you back." cried Ash in tears.

"We can be a family, now." cried Tracey

"I know and everything is back to normal now." cried Deliah

"Grandpa." Yelled Gary, as he ran over to hug is Grandfather

"Gary, it's good to see your safe." said Professor Oak

"It's all over now." said Gary, as Shenron stood over the group waiting for their next command.

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" asked Shenron, becoming impatient

"I wish that both our world and the Pokemon world can be one world; because we love Pokemon and don't want to say goodbye to these guys." said both Goku and Dende at the same time to both Shenron and Porunga respectivley.

"I'M AFRAID THAT WISH IS IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE, BECAUSE OF THE POSSIBLE IMBALANCES IT WOULD CAUSE NOT TO MENTION IT WOULD DISRUPT TIME AND SPACE AND THEE NATURAL EVOLUTION OF BOTH WORLDS SO I'M AFRAID, I CANNOT GTRANT THAT WISH." said Shenron

"Oh No." said Ash

"Looks like we can't be Pokemon Trainers." said Gohan

"WE CAN HOWEVER DISCONNECT BOTH OF YOUR WORLDS IN ORDER TO STOP ANY UNIVERSAL RIFTS THAT COULD POTENTINALLY DISRUPT OUR WORLDS. BUT I CAN HELP CREATE PORTALS JUST IN CASE YOU WISH TO SEE EACHOTHER IN THE FUTURE." said Shenron

"If it's for the better of the both of our worlds, than I guess we half to say goodbye then." said Goku looking at Ash

"OUR PURPOSE HERE IS DONE CALL US AGAIN WHENEVER YOU NEED US AGAIN." said the dragons as they made their way back into the dragonballs and scattered across the planet on the DBZ side, as a portal opened btween the 2 disconnecting worlds.

"I guess this is goodbye." said Ash

"It is; I just wish it could've been possible to live together." said Gohan

"If it was for the sake of not causing an interuniversal rift; than it's best that our worlds stay seperate." said Tracey

"But there's nothing wrong with our worlds being neighbors." said Goten

"True; but our worlds can be connected to eachother through portals, if you guys want to come and visit us someday." said Brock

"We will; soon." said Trunks

"At least we know we have friends in other worlds." said Misty

"It would've been fun to play with Pokemon every day, but we halft to train every day, just in case some other otherworldy threat comes to attack us." said Picollo

"Well I hope you guys can handle that, while we look to become all Pokemon Masters." said Melody

"Well I know I was hard about you kids and your Pokemon, but I just wanted to say; I hope you kids have a geat future and become strong warriors someday like us." said Vegeta

"I think we'll just stick to trying to make our Pokemon Stronger, Vegeta anyways we better go home now." said Gary

"I think you're right; Ash take care of your Pokemon and to the rest of you, good luck in all of your journies." said Goku extending his hand

"We will, and Goku take care as well and I hope you destroy any monster that threatens your world." said Ash, as he and Goku shook hands along with the rest of the Pokemon Trainers and Z warriors.

As the Pokemon Trainers waved goodbye to their allies and walked into the portal, with both worlds now finally seperated with the Z Warriors back in Mt. Chillad and the Pokemon Trainers back in Pallet Town ready to start new adventures in their own respective worlds. But although their wish to unite both worlds failed because of circumstances, they all know thet they can be neighboring worlds, and are always welcome to visit one another, and with Omega Buu destroyed; all Universes can live in peace without the threat of evil looming as the Z Warriors and Pokemon Trainers would live. "Happily Ever After."

"The End."


End file.
